Karin's Date
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Sequel to Hitsugaya's Date. Six months after the events of Hitsugaya's Date, Karin is completely enmeshed in the war. HitsuKarin.
1. Liar

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Completely non-canon, since I've different views of hos shinigami are gonna fight Aizen. It'll be a little more mature, but I'll try to retain the snarkiness of the original as best as I can**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Summer.

Kurosaki Karin. Black-haired, dark-eyed, junior high school student, illegal shinigami.

Currently bored out of her mind. So was someone else.

_:Girlie, I'm bored.:_

_We are not hunting hollows. I know you remember what he said about maintaining a low profile._

_:But he also said we have to take on shinigami duties.:_

_It's not like we feel any hollow activity now, so shut up and let me work._

After the emergence of her shinigami powers, Karin often asked herself why she bothered. Her zanpakuto, Yuutsubame, was incredibly gabby and sarcastic. Considering how reticent she herself was, Karin wondered whether Yuutsubame was the mirror image of her soul and whether she could seal it away until she needed it in battle.

_:Even if you could, you wouldn't.:_

_Wanna bet, fishface?_

At least she wasn't lonely. Karin knew much better now how her brother had become more confident and more assured over the year – having someone to rely on in all situations was indeed comforting.

Briefly Karin mused over the personality of her brother's zanpakuto. She had yet to meet it, since Ichigo had run off to participate in the fight against Aizen Sousuke. He hadn't been at home for more than three days for months. Hitsugaya had told her that Ichigo was taking the position of temporary captain of the third. Ichigo had woven some lame-ass story about needing to "find himself" after being kicked out of school. The resulting row with their father had truly provided some fireworks for the entire neighborhood, but in the end Ichigo managed to get his way.

And now Ichigo was probably in another fight with arrancar.

Contrary to expectations, Aizen didn't launch a single attack, but was whittling away at Seireitei's defences via short spells of intensive warfare. The shinigami were becoming tired of battle: no matter how often they drove the arrancar back, more came. Just when the shinigami were getting into the stride of fighting, Aizen would cut off all attacks and seal off paths to Hueco Mundo. Then, just when the shinigami were beginning to recuperate, Aizen would start another round of battles.

He wasn't trying to cut them down. He was wearing away at their spirits.

Uttering a short prayer for her stupidly reckless brother, Karin pushed her homework away. It was too hot to work. It was too hot to think.

Her twin, Yuzu, came to the rescue. "Karin-chan, I need your help in the kitchen!"

"Coming!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her father was sitting at the dining table, wrestling with tax forms. He looked serious for once, and Karin resisted the urge to pinch herself. It wasn't a crime for Kurosaki Isshin to be focused: witnessed the times when he had to deal with patients.

The ominous ripple of reiatsu caught Karin off-guard, but it was very faint. Stealing a glance at her father and sister – neither of whom felt anything – Karin shut her eyes and tried to let her senses take in as much as she could.

_Arrancar. Four – five. And one incredibly strong pulse..._

_:GET OUT! GET OUT!!:_

Before Karin could ask, Isshin suddenly tore into the kitchen, caught his girls up in his arms, and ran to the doors. Karin felt rather than heard the impact. Suddenly she was flying – Yuzu was shrieking – Karin realized her father had thrown both Yuzu and her out of the kitchen windows.

As she landed and rolled, she swore softly under her breath. "What the hell-" and was abruptly cut off by Yuzu's shrill scream.

Startled, Karin looked up. Her arms and legs were cut and bleeding. Her twin was sitting on the ground, equally torn up and bloodied. But neither cared about their injuries.

Their house had collapsed into rubble. Just as Karin got to her feet, more parts of the walls crumbled.

"No," murmured Karin. "No, no... dad? Dad? Daddy?!" She was shivering, she knew, but she couldn't make herself move. Yuzu was gasping for breath, hyperventilating, tears streaming and mouth working to give voice to her shock.

Karin shook herself. She had to get a grip. If it had been a cero that leveled the house, that meant someone was targeting the family at worst or they were in the crossfire at best. She struggled to get to Yuzu, not an easy task, since her mind was still fixated on the one occupant of the collapsed house.

"Yuzu, Yuzu, we have to get out of here." She tugged at her fair-haired sister, trying to get her up.

"B-but daddy... daddy..." Yuzu was too shell-shocked to make much sense. She couldn't move.

In the end Karin just pulled Yuzu to a corner which was not quite visible, then knelt in front of her twin. Enunciating each word clearly, Karin said, "Yuzu, I need you to be here with me. I need you now. I need you to be strong with me now." _We'll cry later_ were the words she didn't say.

At her words Yuzu's breath hitched and her crying become gasped sobs. Her gaze focused on her brunet twin, then she nodded, as if she heard the unspoken words.

Karin inhaled and exhaled. "I'm going to leave my body for a while. It's hard to explain, but I will be here. I will protect you. You will need to protect my body."

"What?"

"I will become – like a ghost, but I can come back into my body. However I need you to take care of it, alright?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright?" Karin insisted.

"Alright!" Yuzu replied, though no less confused.

Karin took a badge out of her pocket and pressed it against herself. Pulling away from her physical form, she waited for Yuzu to freak out. Instead Yuzu merely hugged the limp form against herself, and then she looked at Karin – the shinigami Karin.

"Be c-careful," she said with a sniffle. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Yuzu swallowed and tried her best to look resolute.

Karin bit back the question. It could be asked later – much later. She had to find her father's soul first.

"Why hello girls," hissed a deep voice nearby. Karin looked up into the sky.

An arrancar.

_Yuu, what do you think?_

_:I think I say run.:_

Karin gritted her teeth. "Yuzu, hide as best as you can. It won't come after you," she murmured, hoping that she was speaking the truth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitsugaya felt the terror before he heard the scream. He restrained himself: he must not acknowledge it. The five arrancar Aizen had brought with him this time were far stronger than he had expected, and he must not be distracted... Except that it was the Kurosaki family in danger.

Shit.

Hitsugaya took a moment to marvel at his dwindling vocabulary, before he flash-stepped to the southwestern sector.

Too late, far too late. The Kurosaki house and clinic were demolished into rubble. He saw it from his vantage point. With a sudden lurch of fear and terror Hitsugaya dashed the last few hundred meters. As he neared the site he was thrown off his feet by a blast of reiatsu. It was familiar, oddly so, and he braced himself to face...

"Dad?" whispered Ichigo who had materialized beside him. The teenager had been much further away than Hitsugaya, at the North pillar. "Dad? Karin? Yuzu?"

There was no response. Hitsugaya had the presence of mind to rein in Ichigo's sudden rush forward into the rubble. The boy looked ready to haul the slabs apart with his bare hands. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai landed nearby and the tall redhead was hauling Ichigo back from the collapsed building.

"No, no no no... let GO! Dad! Daddy, Karin, Karin, YUZU!!" Ichigo was shrieking. He was almost mad with grief, tears falling freely.

Who could blame him? Despite his prowess Ichigo was only a sixteen-year-old teenager. Hitsugaya steeled himself, his reiatsu scanning the area.

The arrancar responsible for the collapse emerged from nowhere and its claws scratched past Hitsugaya's right arm. The captain snarled and slashed, only to be blocked. It grinned toothily, its thin half-mask like a slipped choker about its neck.

Before he attacked again Hitsugaya shouted, "Keep him back!"

Abarai and Rukia understood immediately. Rukia put a binding spell on Ichigo before the teen could go bankai and unleash far too much reiatsu to assist. Hitsugaya knew Abarai would keep Ichigo down long enough for him to finish the job. He intended to do so fast.

"_Gekido, Yuutsubame." _

Hitsugaya almost tripped over his feet. _It can't be._

The rush of water from behind Hitsugaya soaked the arrancar completely. Releasing his sword, Hitsugaya froze it and it splintered into glittering shards. Then he inhaled deeply before turning around.

Kurosaki Karin was there, breathing heavily, her body slumped against the wall where Yuzu was cradling it. Both girls were bleeding from various cuts. But they were alive.

They are alive.

Abarai released Ichigo, who sprinted to his sisters and hugged them both tightly. Yuzu wrapped her arms about Ichigo's neck, and Karin pushed herself out of it to stare at the fallen house.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said suddenly, his face still blotchy with tears. "Yuzu, you can see me?"

"Yes. And Rukia-chan, and Hitsugaya-kun, and Abarai-san. And I suppose you're... you're the same as them, right?"

"No time for explanations," Hitsugaya interrupted coldly. "Kuchiki, Abarai, take Yuzu and Karin to Urahara's for treatment. Then when you're ready, all three of you should rejoin the battle. There are still four more arrancar out there with Aizen."

"Yes taichou!" Rukia caught Yuzu's hand with her own, while Abarai hoisted Karin's body and Karin's spiritual form over his shoulders. Karin didn't even struggle, which was something far too odd in itself. Ichigo followed at a brisk pace, assuring himself that his sisters were fine.

When he judged them to be far away enough, Hitsugaya coughed. "You should come out now."

"Yeah, I really should," said Kurosaki Isshin, his shinigami uniform fluttering. The ragged remains of his captain's coat was still tied over his shoulder. "Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you for your assistance."

"Kurosawa Shino," greeted Hitsugaya warily. "or should I address you as Kurosaki Isshin?"

"Isshin-san will do. I've been using that name for too long." The bearded shinigami rubbed his nose. "What do you reckon I should tell them?"

"How about the truth?" Hitsugaya was almost angry – not on his own behalf. "But you better do it soon before they accept that you're dead and gone. Else it'll be a double shock."

Isshin sighed. "I am dead, as far as my body is concerned. At least I died young and handsome."

"I have to return to my duties." Hitsugaya returned Hourinmaru to its customary position behind himself. He strode away as fast as he could, trying to find out why he hadn't just told Karin the truth immediately. He would tell her, eventually, that he had known before they did.

But he knew he would never tell her that the moment he saw her alive was one of the happiest in his long existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Karin tried to summon her emotions. They wouldn't come.

Yuzu had already cried herself to sleep, rocked by Ichigo. Her brother had looked stoic at first, but eventually gave in to the tears.

Karin herself had crept into a small room. No one bothered her, assuming she wanted some time alone. They were right, of course, but Karin was disgusted by her own inability to grieve.

_Why is that?_

For once her zanpakuto had no answer. Karin took a deep breath and snuck out of Urahara's store. Checking to see that there was no immediate danger, Karin sped to her home. To what had been her home.

Amid the rubble there was no trace of spiritual energy. Karin kicked at some smaller lumps, trying to locate her father's spirit, to send him on – or had Ichigo done so? No, he hadn't. He had followed them direct to Urahara's, and he had not left Yuzu's side.

Karin picked through the blocks, morbidly determined. She had to know. She had to know now.

And then she saw an orange and bright blue shirt pinned by some part of the fallen roof. She yanked it out with some effort.

It had just been washed yesterday.

"You shouldn't be out alone," remarked a cool voice. Karin didn't turn around, but waited for Hitsugaya to come up to where she crouched. The captain leaned down and said, "I'll see you back to Urahara's."

"Why can't I find him, Hitsugaya? I need to perform soul burial," Karin whispered.

Hitsugaya patted her on the head. "Come on, Karin, you've had a long day. We'll find him tomorrow."

"I need to perform soul burial," repeated Karin. Her large eyes were blank, and she realized Hitsugaya was looking at her oddly.

No, not oddly. Compassionately.

Hitsugaya brushed her dark hair from her eyes. "Come on Karin."

Numbly she followed as he led her back to Urahara's. Yoruichi and Urahara stood at the door, waiting. As they ushered her back into the house, no one commented that she was still holding onto the grimy orange-and-electric-blue shirt.

Ichigo was awake now, as was Yuzu. They sat around a low table, and Karin joined them. Hitsugaya glanced at the shopkeeper and Yoruichi. They nodded, and all three left the Kurosaki siblings alone. Ichigo was rigid, as was Yuzu, but Karin didn't notice. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the fourth person until he spoke.

"Guess I'll have to wash the shirt again tomorrow."

Karin's head snapped up. Kurosaki Isshin leaned against the wall, dressed in shinigami robes.

"Hey, Karin. Sorry if I scared you."

The brunette looked at her father – her _shinigami _father – then pushed to her feet, before running to her father. Isshin opened his arms to embrace his daughter.

"Ahggh..." Isshin slowly sank to the ground, face a mask of agony. Ichigo was wincing with sympathy, and Yuzu had started to her feet.

Panting, Karin glared at her father whom she had just kneed in the balls. She tried to speak, found no words, before finally dredging up something from her fogged brain.

"Liar." She fled from the room, ignoring her brother and sister's call.


	2. A Break

**A/N: Typing a few sentences a day is really too slow for me... thank goodness for sick days. And somehow I managed to convince my daddy that surfing the net is a way to relax from the pile of readings I have to complete by next Friday.**

**If this is the pace I'm going, I think the next update (after Touched, First Contact, Caresses, Not About You) would be in 2009. Arrrgh! Gimme my time back!!**

**Okay, rant over. Please enjoy the meandering chapter :)**

* * *

Ichigo found Karin before anyone else.

His sister was sitting quietly near the river where their mother died.

"Karin."

"Ichi-nii." It was a sniff, and she twisted her head away to not see the expression on her brother's face. Ichigo took off his captain's coat and wrapped it about Karin, fearful that she would catch a cold. She snuggled closer, an action belonging to a much younger, more innocent Karin. The following question was so soft that Ichigo almost couldn't catch it. "Ichi-nii, is it wrong to hate daddy for being alright?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Neither do I." There wasn't anything else Ichigo could say, so he just sat beside his sister and let her curl against his side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When both Kurosaki siblings returned to the store, Yuzu was already up and about preparing breakfast. She was a wan imitation of her former self, but Ururu made sure to watch over her friend very closely. Jinta was playing knight in shining armor, hovering so closely about his 'damsel-in-distress' that Ururu had to punch him in the eye to get him to back off with the solicitous questions.

There were only so many repetitions of "How are you" a person could take.

Karin waved off Urahara's yawned greeting, ignored her father's tentative "good morning", and plodded straight to the guest bedroom where she stayed when she came to train overnight.

Except there was a Hitsugaya Toushiro in it.

"Karin." The captain stood. Karin noted detachedly that he was now taller by almost half a handspan.

"Hitsugaya." She didn't bother asking why he was there. Hitsugaya was always businesslike in his interactions with her, and would soon get to the point.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, his expression placid. "You alright?"

For a moment Karin wanted to be flippant, but shook her head. "I dunno. Everything's all screwed up now... and I still don't know how to think about this."

"Maybe you shouldn't think about it at all." Hitsugaya got to his feet. "You won't need to. Kurosaki Isshin has accepted the post of Third Division captain. Your brother is relieved of his duty. You won't be seeing your father as often as you'd want."

Karin could only stare.

The captain rubbed the back of his head. "If you wish to speak to him, you'll have to go now. In an hour's time he'll be reinstated in his position as Gotei captain."

Karin gaped. Then she pushed past him and dashed down the stairs. Hitsugaya risked a small, humorless smile.

"Idiot."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Isshin hugged Karin awkwardly, gave Yuzu a kiss on her head, and wrestled Ichigo to the ground before the boy succumbed to a demonstration of affection – a pat on the shoulder. The third division lieutenant was on hand to meet his new captain, and on the spot Isshin declared that Kira would be considered part of the family.

"B-but, taichou!" Kira had sputtered incredulously.

"And the first thing tomorrow is to give Kira a Kurosaki good morning!" Isshin had boomed jovially before entering the senkaimon.

Karin pulled Kira aside. "Lock the doors and sleep with all your clothes on."

Kira was baffled. "What? Why?"

"You like being assaulted while you're fast asleep?" asked Karin.

Kira shook his fair head.

Karin twitched a part-smile. "Do you want to?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya was still there when Karin returned.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly. She was too fatigued to be polite; she just wanted to sleep, to rest.

He merely studied her. "We're going to try to attack Hueco Mundo again."

"You didn't succeed the last time," Karin pointed out. She went behind the screen to shrug out of her shirt and pull on her oversized tee. Over the screen she said, "Are you gonna put the town into deep sleep again."

"We'll have to," said Hitsugaya, diplomatically looking out of the window despite the screen between them. "This time Ukitake is leading the foray, and Kyoraku will hold the fort at Seireitei. We'll tear a gate into Las Noches with Urahara's artificial gargantua."

Karin emerged, ready for bed. Tossing her clothes into the laundry hamper in the corner, she remarked, "You're worried."

Hitsugaya was silent.

Karin strode over and nudged Hitsugaya off to the side. As she settled herself on the mattress, she crossed her legs and peered at the white-haired shinigami. "You're worried. Why are you worried?"

"How do you know I'm worried?" Hitsugaya asked, not bothering to deny what Karin had deciphered.

"You're here," she said quietly, eloquently.

"I'm here." He shifted. "Ukitake's out for blood."

"I'm not surprised. I still get nightmares about that night." The brunette took her pillow and hugged it. "I never thought the sight of a smiling face would turn my stomach."

"Ichimaru Gin has that effect on most people," said Hitsugaya. Unconsciously his fists tightened.

Karin shook her head. "Not that one, the other one. The one with brown hair – Aizen Sousuke."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and shuddered very slightly. "Ukitake wants him dead and quartered for what he did to Yamamoto. He and Kyoraku both. They're out for blood now."

"And you want Ichimaru's blood in return for Matsumoto's coma," Karin added softly. "She will wake up, you'll see. She's just waiting for a good sale, or for Orihime to bake one of her specials."

Ice-blue eyes blinked and Hitsugaya swallowed against the lump of memory. Then he raised his brows and said, "She's just shamming. There's a mountain of paperwork waiting for her back in her office, and if she doesn't wake soon I'll crush her with it."

"I thought paperwork would decrease with war," said Karin uncertainly. "Doesn't it?"

Hitsugaya snorted genteelly. Then he faced Karin. "You'll be careful."

"I know, I know... restrict myself to lesser hollows, don't be hasty, study my opponent before I attack." Karin scrunched up her nose. "You nag worse than an old woman."

"I do not."

"But since technically you _are _an old man..." her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

Hitsugaya rapped a knuckle on her forehead. "Smartmouth." Then he sighed and got up. "See you later, Karin."

"Night, Toushiro."

"It's afternoon." The captain ducked a soft pillow thrown at him and exited as gracefully as he could without chuckling too much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo found it hard to relax after a year of hectic captaincy. He paced the small room, until even the normally placid Urahara got irritated.

"If you don't sit down, I'm gonna nail you down by your kness." Urahara's ultimatum was met with an accompanying growl from Hitsugaya. Ichigo finally got the message and planted himself onto the tatami.

The captain began outlining what Ukitake had instructed. "He wants the town sealed again."

"What is the point?" Urahara asked, pen tapping the tabletop. "It's the shinigami who are going into Hueco Mundo."

"To lure the Espada out here... and isolate the traitors if possible."

Ichigo leaned forward. "Aizen won't fall for it."

"But he will go along with it," interjected Urahara thoughtfully. Hitsugaya raised a brow. The blond proceeded to elaborate. "Aizen doesn't care for his subordinates. The only one he does care for is Ichimaru – and that's because they're very much partners."

Hitsugaya was darkly amused by Urahara's euphemism. He knew – all of Seireitei's higher offices knew – that the two traitors were lovers. Tousen was the redundant member, not Ichimaru as had previously been believed. Matsumoto and Kai Mizuki had risked their lives revealing what little they knew of the two men's private habits.

When Kai Mizuki's body had been sent back, piece by piece, the soutaichou had grieved greatly, almost losing his control over his immense reiatsu. It had taken the combined efforts of Zaraki, Unohana and Kyoraku to calm the old shinigami down. Hitsugaya hadn't known that Matsumoto would choose to follow in the soutaichou's great-grandniece's footsteps; if he did, he would have broken both her legs to keep her from going into Hueco Mundo, into entering Las Noches.

Ichigo clenched and released his fingers. "I want to be in the invasion team. I'm going to try to get Inoue out again. Bastard Ulquiorra won't get past me again."

"Your place is here. The B teams will need your assistance." Hitsugaya pushed a large folder across the table to Ichigo. "Tessai and Hachisen would be needed at full strength to maintain the lockdown." Another folder to Urahara. "I'm assigned to guard the gargantua from the other end in Hueco Mundo."

"Who's gonna rescue Inoue?" asked Ichigo furiously.

Hitsugaya snarled. "Task is to isolate and kill Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. Even one out of three would be good."

"But Inoue-"

"Shut up," snapped Hitsugaya. "I want to be there too. I want the bastards to pay for Matsumoto and Hinamori. But I will obey the soutaichou, because I am a shinigami, and so are you. A year of captain's duties hasn't taught you that?"

Ichigo bristled, but settled at a sharp glance from Urahara. The older man opened his folder. "You are asking for complete mobilization of all my resources."

"Not all," said Hitsugaya, "you're not involved other than in the opening of the gateway. Your people, other than Tessai, need not participate. The third, fifth and seventh divisions will not be involved other than routine duties, and the twelfth and thirteenth are on a standing watch."

"Eleventh?'

"Zaraki insisted on fronting the mission alongside Ukitake." Hitsugaya sighed, remembering the almighty row the captains had before he escaped with liaison mission. "They've sorted out the details, but we don't really need to know. We are aware of our own duties, that is enough."

There was a soft cough at the door. Ichigo and Hitsugya turned as one to see that it was Abarai Renji, new captain of the fifth. His flaming red hair was tied in a thick braid and hung over his shoulder, but it was the box Hitsugaya was interested in.

"You've brought it?"

"That's right," said Renji without preamble. As he sat down, he passed the box to Urahara. "All of Aizen's personal papers that he left behind in Soul Society."

Urahara was concerned. "So few?"

"He burned most of them, we think. Or perhaps he had sent them on earlier; we know he had been reconstructing Las Noches for a good few decades before the betrayal."

The blond nibbled at his lower lip thoughtfully. "I'll sift through them, see what I can find. Thanks, Abarai-taichou. Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Nah," Renji waved off the offer graciously, "I'll be staying at Ichigo's apartment. More room there. You have Yuzu and Karin, along with Hitsugaya, in addition to your usual mob of shinigami."

Urahara shrugged and pushed his hat brim down. "Alright, if that's what you prefer."

"Where's Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"She's helping your dad settle in. Kira's kinda terrified, by the way. Any advice?" the redheaded captain got to his feet.

Getting the hint, Ichigo followed, scratching perplexedly at his jaw. "I dunno. I just beat the crap out of him, but Kira would probably commit seppuku before attacking his new captain."

As the two comrades chatted while they exited, Hitsugaya sat back and leaned on his hands. The more he studied the two, the more he was certain Renji harbored hidden feelings for the teen, even though Renji professed to love Rukia above all else. Or perhaps he was just tired – the captain was feeling the strain of not having a lieutenant, despite the lack of work Matsumoto did. Thinking about the strawberry blonde made his hackles rise again.

Ichimaru Gin would die by his sword, if Hitsugaya had any say in that. He could feel the icy fury rise within and clamped it down ruthlessly.

It didn't matter. Emotions weren't the priority here. He would call the rage when it was time. Now it wasn't the primary aim.

Stopping Aizen was, and right now some clue might be within the box of effects. Urahara was peering and rummaging through it already, and dug out a stack of notebooks.

"Jackpot, I hope," said Urahara vaguely. "I'll be in my study. Do you need anything?"

"Not really. I'll just patrol for a bit." Hitsugaya let himself out, and tried to not care that he was superfluous for the time being.

He would have things to do soon enough.


	3. Company

Karin woke up, grouchy and hungry. The little clock by the bed showed that it was eight, but it was dark outside.

"Crap," she said softly. She had slept through the day. What a waste.

_:I'm sorry about what happened, Karin.:_

That stopped her short. Her zanpakuto wasn't one for being nice. Karin had had Yuutsubame for a year now and it was definitely a world-classed sarcastic critic. It made her brother look like a weepy sentimentalist.

_Daddy isn't dead, Yuu._

_:No, but he is gone. And you're upset, which means bloody storms swirling through the ocean over here. Get a grip.:_

Karin rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to believe Yuutsubame would actually try to comfort her without sneaking in some snarky comment. At least she had it to bolster her when she felt lonely.

After brushing her teeth – some habits you don't break for any reason – Karin went to find Urahara. He had taken over her training ever since her original teacher Yoruichi had returned to Soul Society to assist in the war effort, and she had come to rely on his oddball logic. In return, she had made every effort to build up Ururu's self-confidence and to get her to stand against Jinta's bullying. It had worked almost too well, too, and Ururu now spoke in a firmer tone and louder voice. She also made sure Jinta did his share of the chores nowadays.

The blond shopkeeper was holed up at his desk, browsing through a stack of notes and adding on to them. He glanced up when he heard Karin's tentative knock. "Hey. Your brother asked if you and Yuzu would like to spend the night at his apartment instead. Abarai-san and Rukia are."

"It's pretty small once the two of them are there with Ichi-nii," said Karin. "Can I help with those?"

Urahara smiled. "Thanks, Karin, I can handle them. Do me a favor and get Tessai in here, will you? I need his expertise on temporal-adjustment kido."

"Okay."

Walking out of the house she located Tessai, who was talking with Hitsugaya. The captain was agitatedly gesturing, as if trying to mime a situation out. She coughed for their attention.

Tessai inclined his head. "Karin-san."

"Tessai-san, Urahara-sensei needs you to help him with some kido thingy."

The tall man excused himself from Hitsugaya's scowling face. Karin stepped out instead and plopped herself on the porch. She cocked her head at Hitsugaya and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her, in that patented 'I'm-much-more-mature-than-I-look' look before he sat down as well.

The silence was a warm silence, the kind between people that had nothing else to say to each other. Karin liked him, and he sort-of-possibly liked her as well. They had a date pending for the days after the War. They knew all these and that didn't make it awkward to sit together and not say anything.

It made it comfortable.

Slowly Karin tilted her head back so she could look up into the cloudy night sky. "What's going to happen next?"

"We're shutting the town down again," Hitsugaya said. He shook his head. "I know Aizen is out there somewhere and I'm not allowed to hunt for him."

"You can't fight him," stated Karin quietly. She had been there when the old shinigami died, and had fainted when the explosion of reiatsu from three different shinigami captains roared over the town. Even then, she found out much later, no one had managed to harm Aizen. The traitor hadn't even bothered to use his zanpakuto, only kido.

Ichigo had vowed to slay the former captain, especially after Inoue had been caught again. Karin was not sure about why her brother was so adamant on being the one to save her – not the fact, but the drive and motivation behind Ichigo's promise. Somehow she couldn't imagine Ichigo and Inoue together, not when she knew Ichigo wasn't even interested in Inoue in that way. Now, Ishida had been very possessive of Inoue the last time her brother's crew (that was the name she had for them) got together to celebrate Tatsuki's birthday and Inoue's safe return.

Ironic, that the very next day Inoue was recaptured and Tatsuki had flown into a spectacular rage which unleashed her latent shinigami powers. She wasn't more powerful than Karin herself, but between Karin, Tatsuki, Ururu, Jinta and the two odd guys who hung around Ichigo, they managed to keep down the hollows in Karakura.

There was a different silence now. Karin knew Hitsugaya wanted to share, and she leaned against one of the wooden pillars. Hitsugaya sat facing her, cross-legged, his back to the front of the shoten. Karin settled to listen to him. She never let other people knew, but she felt flattered that she was the only one who got to hear the grouses and complaints of the smallest captain.

His blue eyes focused on the wooden planks, Hitsugaya grunted in frustration. He seldom unloaded his worries, and it was a signal of his ease with Karin that he could do so with her. She wasn't a subordinate, she was still living and growing up, and she had the strange ability to take it all in without letting the burdens weigh her down.

"It infuriates me, knowing he is out there, waiting, watching, doing something that we know will affect us, and yet not able to seek him out. If only Ukitake could be here to see what the restrictions-" Hitsugaya massaged his temples with one hand. "Aizen could be back in Las Noches by now, and we would have missed the best chance of capturing him."

"Toushiro," Karin interrupted with a harsh croak. "We have company."

About ten feet from them, a brown haired man in white stood in front of the shoten. "Good evening."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara and Tessai dashed out the instant they sensed the potent reiatsu. Also, the sudden freezing temperature that indicated Hitsugaya's bankai release was a huge clue.

"Sousuke," Urahara breathed. "What are you doing here?"

The former captain smiled. It was, Karin had to admit privately, a very sincere smile. You just knew the person behind the smile was as sincere and real and engaging as the smile itself. There was no way to distrust that smile. She found herself wanting to know more about Aizen, to find out if he always smiled that way and was it her imagination that his eyes were twinkling with kindness? It was ridiculous; with the distance between them Karin wasn't able to see what expression the shinigami traitor had in his eyes. Nevertheless there was a warmth and acceptance that radiated from the man, and she wanted, so very badly, to have that warmth in her life. She hadn't even realized she needed it before-

"Quit it, Sousuke," Urahara warned, moving in front of Karin. "She's not a shinigami."

Karin blinked as if she had been dunked in cold water. Hitsugaya was watching her closely. There was the light of concern in his eyes, and she blinked again. What the hell had just happened?

The traitor nodded slowly. "I apologize, Urahara, Hitsugaya. She reminded me of somebody. It was just a reflex on my part."

Hitsugaya, convinced that Karin was alright again, glared at Aizen and snapped, "Why are you here?"

"To retrieve my possessions, Hitsuagaya-taichou." Aizen smiled again. Karin dared not emerge from the protective shield of Urahara before her, but peeking from behind her trainer she saw the calm face and wondered why other shinigami hadn't arrived.

_:They probably haven't sensed him. Even your Shiro-chan didn't until you told him, remember?:_

_Urahara and Tessai did. And would you STOP calling him Shiro-chan? It doesn't suit him!_

Aizen and Urahara were locked in a stare-off now. Karin could practically feel the tension that spiraled from the two men. Aizen's smile never wavered, merely deepened. A shadow stirred behind him and Karin's skin prickled with terror.

_:Ichimaru Gin.: _Even Yuutsubame sounded fearful. Karin had met Ichimaru four months ago, and he had almost killed her. If not for Abarai and Rukia turning up with Yoruichi, she would have been skewered. As such, she had been present to see the box that contained Kai Mizuki. It had been too small to contain one entire person.

He terrified her to the core. Where Aizen's smile drew her in, Ichimaru's smile blanked out her mind. She couldn't think when he was examining her with that hidden gaze.

_-flashback-_

"Now now now, what have we here?" The voice was gentle and low, almost hypnotic, and Karin looked around with Yuutsubame halfway back to its sheath.

It was a man in white, a silver-haired man with a wide grin. Karin backed away slowly, suddenly wishing she was elsewhere. The clothes marked him as a member of Aizen's cadre, but there was something unnerving about that smile.

The man was three steps from her.

Karin jolted to a halt. How on earth did he move that fast? Only four persons she knew could match that speed: Yoruichi-sensei, Urahara-sensei, Ichigo in his bankai form and Byakuya, Rukia's brother. She thought she had been scared of Byakuya, but now Karin was frozen with fear.

"How impolite of me," the man said softly. "Ichimaru Gin, at your service. You are?"

"K-K-Karin."

"K-K-Karin, you have a surname?" Ichimaru raised a questioning brow. "Ah yes, silly me. I forgot to rein in my reiatsu."

The suffocating weight lifted from Karin, but she still dared not move. He asked again. She swallowed, hoping he would be satisfied with terrorising her. "K-Kurosaki Karin."

The smile widened. She hadn't thought it possible. "Kurosaki, ne? That's very interesting."

The sword had appeared out of nowhere. She hadn't even seen him draw it out, let alone have time to parry the thrust. It was her reflexes that helped her to dodge, inches away from death. Then the chilling reiatsu swamped her again and she tried to breathe, to think, to _escape..._

"You're not like your brother at all, are ya?" Ichimaru had frowned slightly, as if he was disappointed. That unseen gaze speared through Karin, scrutinizing her soul and circling the parts he found unsatisfactory. "It'd be a shame to let you remain a disgrace to the Kurosaki name..."

"_Hoeru, Zabimaru_!"

The smashing of bladed edges jerked Karin out of her paralyzed state. She scrambled to her feet and ran – right into Rukia's arms. Behind Karin Abarai was already in battle with the former captain and looked to be on par.

Risking a glance at the two girls, Abarai shouted, "Get out of here!"

"Oh no they don't," smirked Ichimaru. "Bankai."

_-flashback ends-_

"Quite a gathering tonight, hmm?" Ichimaru drawled, taking in the tableau. "Aizen-sama, may I play?"

"Not tonight, Gin," answered Aizen. "I'm just here to retrieve my things. Do thank Abarai-san for sending them on from my private rooms. I couldn't find the time to go back myself."

Hitsugaya bristled. He didn't dare to charge – he wasn't even the match of Kyoraku, how would he be able to stand against Aizen Sousuke? But to stand and watch them make small talk...

Urahara decided for them all. "Tessai, pack up the items and return them to Sousuke, please."

The large man obeyed. The blond studied the two traitors nonchalantly. Aizen half-turned to listen to a soft comment by Ichimaru. The silver-haired man's fingers danced in the air, outlining some points he was making.

Suddenly Karin found herself facing Urahara and Hitsugaya. She blinked, then realized her right arm was held in a large, warm hand, and there were two persons behind her. Slowly she turned to face Ichimaru Gin, who nodded at Karin, and she turned to look at Aizen Sousuke, whose warm smile and sincere eyes was far more intimidating and menacing than the tall, pale and aloof noble shinigami Byakuya.

"Tsk tsk, Urahara, you lied to me," said Aizen, gaze flicking to the shopkeeper who had taken a few steps forward to drag Hitsugaya back. "This girl is a shinigami and also... a Kurosaki."

"She's just a kid," warned Urahara, voice thick.

Aizen let go of Karin's arm and patted her on the head instead. "I'm certain Gin can wait a few years. Or I can toss her to the others; they don't care one way or the other."

"You're sick," Urahara stated evenly, and then Tessai emerged from the house. "Let her go or I'll burn the papers."

Aizen shrugged and pulled Karin back between them. "Gin?"

The silver-haired man raised a palm and fired off two blasts of red energy. Tessai jumped back as the spells hit the box and burst into flame. "Overkill?"

"Just enough kill. So, is there anything else you would like to threaten me with?" Aizen raised his brow, then grasped Karin's hand again. "I'd like to have a good, long chat with her in private. Don't worry, Urahara, she's safe from me."

Karin struggled but she might as well have tried to kick a mountain away. Aizen's grip tightened and she bit back a yell as his fingers dug into bone.

_I'm gonna have a nasty bruise,_ she thought, then grimaced at her mind. She was probably about to die - or worse – and she was concerned about bruising?

A sudden gust of strong wind rushed across the courtyard. Hitsugaya swung his blade but Aizen deflected the attack easily. Just as Aizen's free hand began to direct a kido attack on Hitsugaya, Karin heard the soft but somehow familiar thud of shoes behind her.

"And now the white knight appears," said Gin. The scrape of a sword withdrawn from its sheath made Karin's nerves rattle. Sensing that her captors were focused on the new arrival, Karin twited her arm and stamped on Aizen's foot. With a short laugh he let go of her and she ran as fast as she could towards safety. Urahara sped forward, Benihime already drawn. Karin risked a glance behind.

Ichigo was here, in bankai form, his sword weaving its deadly spell and locking with Ichimaru's blade. Then Karin saw Aizen's palm reach out with a spell and, without thinking, reached into her pocket for her ever-present shinigami token -

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "No!"


	4. Cliched Development

Eager to help her brother Karin pulled away from her body only to be scooped up by Tessai, who was hurriedly erecting a barrier around them. "Hey! Let go!"

The spell Aizen aimed at Ichigo collided into a red shield – Urahara had released Benihime. Aizen tilted his head to examine Urahara, a faint smile on his face. The look was one of deep amusement. Urahara withdrew the shield but held Benihime at the ready.

"Shut up, Karin!" snarled Hitsugaya who was also within the barrier. Ichimaru and Ichigo were equally matched, but Ichigo was retreating, what with Ichimaru sending kido spells at Ichigo repeatedly. Range-wise Ichimaru was more than a match for Ichigo, and Karin watched her brother slash Getsuga Tenshou fruitlessly at the lightning-quick Ichimaru.

Multicolored bursts of kido exploded around them and Hitsugaya was cursing under his breath at the slow response of the other shinigami. The communicator chirruped with the announcement of barriers being set up.

Karin struggled but Tessai's grip was like a vice around her middle. "Tessai-san, let go of me. I have to help Ichi-nii!"

"Sorry, Karin-san, you have to remain here." Tessai's gaze behind the glasses was stern and unbending. "You've already set up two targets for them to attack – your shinigami self and you physical body. We have to be careful."

Hitsugaya stayed alert for any other attack, while dialing for Rukia and Abarai to reply. Karin heard him telling Rukia to contact everyone and attend to Urahara's at once. Then he glared at Karin. "He is already interested in you. Don't give him the chance to capture a Kurosaki; you'll risk everyone then. Stay put."

Ichimaru's sword slashed across Ichigo's face and Karin gasped. Blood flowed down her brother's forehead and obscured his left eye. Just as Ichimaru was about to stab, a fiery red mane flashed in front of Ichigo.

"Sorry I'm late." Abarai swung Zabimaru and the blade nicked Ichimaru's hand.

"You're buying dinner," growled Ichigo.

Karin sighed in relief: Abarai was one of the best fighters she had met, despite the number of defeats he had faced. But, in her opinion (egged on by Yuzu and Jinta, the unofficial Abarai fan club), Abarai lost because he kept insisting on fighting those far above his level, and unlike Ichigo, didn't have the reserves of his vizard powers. The past few years under Urahara's tutelage and the occasional Espada encounter (Jinta secretly kept a tally of the outcomes of such fights; Abarai was leading thirteen victories to Ichigo's ten) had further honed Abarai's bankai. Karin had seen her brother and Abarai spar a few times. She thought that the lieutenant was a far better fighter, well-trained and observant, while her brother was all rough power and brute force, his saving grace that incredible speed brought on by his bankai.

Ichimaru was falling back. Karin wanted to cheer as Zabimaru slashed open a sleeve. Ichigo sped up, shouting at Abarai to duck as a blue burst of energy cannoned forward.

"Dumbass! You singed my hair!" yelled Abarai. "You're supposed to warn before you fire, moron!"

"If I did he'd be warned too, baboon!" Ichigo returned. Both stood together, panting.

Tessai suddenly let her down. "Hitsugaya-taichou, Boss needs my assistance."

"Understood. Go." Hitsugaya glanced behind him at Karin. "Return to your body."

"I can help," insisted Karin, hand on Yuutsubame.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. It's not safe. Go back into your body and stay still."

"I can contribute!"

"You should listen to him," said a female voice coolly. Hitsugaya and Karin turned – it was a dark-skinned arrancar. If Hitsugaya remembered rightly, that was the Espada named Halibel. "Kurosaki Karin, I presume."

Karin stepped back as Hitsugaya stepped forward. Her body was still prone on the ground, behind her somewhere. Was she able to shunpo over and get in without being caught?

_:Not bloody likely. Release me already. Her reiatsu is etching into my senses.:_

Hitsugaya shifted to the left, sliding in front of Karin. Almost too soft for the brunette to hear, Hitsugaya murmured, "Release Yuutsubame. Now."

"But-"

"Karin. Stop arguing. Release now." There was an added note of urgency. Karin drew her zanpakuto. The usual rush of water that accompanied Yuutsubame's release roared towards their antagonist, and the instant the water touched Halibel Hitsugaya froze everything, locking the Espada in a clear column of ice. Yuutsubame's catalytic ability works only for ice-based attacks, which was partly why Hitsugaya trained so often with her whenever he could make it to the human realm. Rukia was another of her sparring partner. The ice column was thick enough to blur the Espada's features.

It wasn't thick enough to imprison her, however – Halibel broke the ice apart easily and blurred out of Karin's view. A resounding clang over her shoulder shocked the teenager. Hitsugaya had locked hilts with Halibel behind her. Without thinking, Yuutsubame swung round, the routine sparring with Urahara spurring her into action. Halibel darted back, the edge of Yuutsubame missing her throat by less than an inch.

The captain and the shinigami substitute (illegal) fell into a matching rhythm easily; after all, he had been the one who trained her in Yuutsubame's use in the first place.

A sweep, dodged, hacking blows, slash, stabs, counter attacks... Halibel's sword was yet to be released, but the blade danced too close to Karin a few times for the girl to do more than try her best not to get cut. She couldn't even find the time to attack again, all her energy and focus dedicated to shunpo. Hitsugaya fared slightly better – he had slashed two cuts along the exposed midriff – but he sported a nasty gash along his left calf and Karin was pretty certain the female Espada had hurt his ankle when she swept him off his feet.

An explosion outside distracted Karin for a split second. She took a glance long enough to know that Ichigo had called on his mask and was leading the fight against Ichimaru, Abarai assisting with Zabimaru's long range. Before she could assist Hitsugaya someone threw her over a shoulder. Someone with dark hair and smelled of cypress.

She struggled. Something hit her across the back of her head, and Karin's vision blurred.

She could make out Hitsugaya fending off Halibel's downward slash. "Karin!"

Karin blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, we have the target." Aizen smiled at Urahara amiably as two particularly vicious black kido swords dislodged themselves from Benihime's shield. "Time to go, everyone."

Ulquiorra ripped the gate open and sprinted in immediately. Tessai was already bleeding profusely on the ground, having been ambushed by the fourth Espada. Benihime blazed crimson in fury, but Aizen deflected the attacks with a shield spell. Some crashed into the shop and the walls began to burn. The two began to fight for real, Aizen with his spells and Urahara with his sword. Neither spoke; they were deadly quiet, afterimages of them appearing/disappearing around the compound.

Ichimaru suddenly flashstepped to the veranda where Halibel and Hitsugaya were still fighting. "Switch," said the silver-haired lieutenant, and took over the battle with the diminutive captain. Hitsugaya roared his defiance, too caught up with his bankai to pay heed to the change in opponent. One of the wings was already smashed by Halibel, but there was no decline in his speed. Ichimaru grinned as they traded blows, as if they had trained countless times with each other.

"You've been taught by Matsumoto, haven't you?" inquired Ichimaru off-handedly, as if they weren't fighting to the death. Hitsugaya ignored the comment and stabbed, swerved, using the tail of Hyourinmaru to smash at the traitorous captain.

Ichimaru laughed. "You're not gonna win, y'know," he taunted, easily dancing out of reach. "I know _all _her moves... you can't surprise me."

"Shut up," growled Hitsugaya, desperately trying to win his way across to the gaping maw that led towards Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had yet to discover what had happened, or else the orange-haired youth would be the first to chase after Ulquiorra. The white-haired captain called out another ice-burst, which was splintered when Ichimaru twirled and crashed his bankai into it. Hitsugaya raced out into open space, trying again for the gateway. Ichimaru blocked every attempt – he wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't be surprised – and the two captain-level combatants tore up the yard.

Abarai's bankai was a little too slow in defending. Halibel floored Abarai with a well-placed spinning kick and now the female Espada prepared to release her sword to attack vizard Ichigo.

"I said it's time to go, everyone," remarked Aizen again. It was remarkable how his quiet voice cut across the cacophony of crashes, metallic scrapings and explosions. Urahara ran forward to engage the overlord in battle but was held back by a barrier. "Halibel, Gin."

Halibel abandoned the release of her sword. Throughout the battle she hadn't said any word to either redhead and now both were about to spit fire. Ichimaru sent a hado spell of three blue energy bursts at Hitsugaya, Urahara and the two redheads. The young captain recognized the spell of Clinging Fire and extinguished them with a counterspell, while Urahara worked on taking down the shield. By the time the steam hissed out Ichimaru, Aizen and Halibel were gone.

So was Karin.

Urahara let Benihime return to her sheath. "We have work to do," he said, his fury sensed only through the vibrancy of his reiatsu. He bent to lift Tessai's arm over his shoulder.

Ichigo and Abarai landed simultaneously before the veranda. "Why the hell were they here?"

Before Hitsugaya could answer, Rukia dashed up. "The lesser hollows are being cleaned up. Most are escaping back to Hueco Mundo."

Abarai took up the opposite end of the tall man, formerly leader of the kido corps. "We should get Tessai patched up."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo. The he bent to lift Karin in his arms. "Where is she?"

Hitsugaya had resealed Hyourinamu after putting out various small fires all over Urahara's shop. "Captured. We have work to do." Before Ichigo could turn on him, Hitsugaya kicked the door to the shop open. "We're going to find a way into Las Noches and kick some serious arse. I am not letting them get away with this."

Abarai exchanged looks with Ichigo, Rukia and lastly Urahara. Then they nodded. When the tenth captain spoke in that particular tone, no one disobeyed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin woke up but kept her eyes closed. It was very quiet; she could hear her own breathing and a faint buzz behind her ear. There was a crick along her neck and her head was aching. She made sure she breathed slowly and evenly.

_Yuu?_

Someone in front of her chuckled. "We know you're awake. We read reiatsu, remember?"

Thus exposed, Karin opened her eyes. Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin were seated in front of her. The silver-haired man was on the armrest, running his fingers through Aizen's brown hair. Aizen had his fingers interlinked in front of his abdomen.

"I win," said Ichimaru, cocking his head at Karin. "One hour and three minutes."

Aizen looked up and sighed. "Fine. Your turn tonight."

Karin swallowed and nearly gagged. Her throat was completely parched. Aizen pushed off from the chair. "I apologize," he said as he handed her a glass of water. "Where are our manners?"

"In hell where you belong, probably," someone said, and Karin realized belatedly that it was herself.

Ichimaru smirked. "I like this one. She has spunk."

"You like anything that can give you a fight," remarked Aizen casually. He took the glass from Karin and placed it on a side table.

That smile was beginning to get on Karin's nerves. She calmed herself down. To her surprise she was not bound, but seated on a large sofa with soft cushions. The walls were white, as were the furniture. The only splashes of color were the people in the room and Karin felt her eyes prickle with pain at the emptiness. There was something she had to know. "Why me?"

The brown-haired man raised his brows. "You really want to know?"

She didn't even answer, merely directed as strong a glare as she could at both men. Aizen smiled, again that warm and tender smile, that sincere one she wanted to find out more about-

"Na, Aizen-sama, that's not playing nice," chided Ichimaru and Karin felt her mind clear again.

"You have a mysterious power, Kurosaki Karin, and we'd like to benefit from it. In fact, with or without your permission, we will use it and make ourselves much, much stronger. You'll have to find a way to survive and escape from this prison known as Las Noches, and it will be impossible for your friends to find you without them getting hurt. So you'll have to wait and call on your mysterious power to-" Aizen broke off and laughed, a rich, rolling tone. "Gin, this story you wrote is ridiculous."

"But that's how all the other stories are written about captive princesses!" said Ichimaru.

"Yes," agreed Aizen, "but she is not a princess and we're not after any mysterious power, which she does not have anyway."

Karin blinked again; her head was still pounding and she wasn't certain what he was saying. Aizen seemed to remember her presence and resumed the conversation. "We need someone as bait for your friends over in Karakura. Inoue Orihime seemed to have lost her appeal as bait – hardly anyone has tried to invade Las Noches over the past season. The best bait would have been Ukitake, of course, but he's rather well-protected and also a strong opponent. You, on the other hand, appeared to have quite a number of useful ties and a pitiably pathetic lack of watchfulness."

"If you're referring to Ichi-nii coming-"

"Your Ichi-nii and thus Sado, the Quincy Ishida, Abarai and Rukia would be the first group to barrel in, like they did last year. Your father, along with Hitsugaya and Kira-kun, would probably form the second wave. And with that sort of fun, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and perhaps even Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon could be persuaded to visit us."

Leaning back in his chair, Aizen folded his hands. Ichimaru resumed running his fingers through Aizen's hair. Karin had seen the exact same display of affection between Rukia and Abarai, and would have found this scene funny if not for her predicament.

"In short, Kurosaki Karin, we kidnapped you because it's easier than any other person," explained Aizen, "and we will achieve the aim of getting the people you know into Las Noches. There is someone we wish to speak to, and we know he won't budge from where he is currently without this much effort."

Karin felt sick. She knew that she wasn't important enough to be considered a threat, but to be called 'bait' to her face was humiliating and demeaning. The burn in her cheeks showed her frustration, but there was nothing she could do or say. She fought to keep breathing evenly.

Ichimaru stood up. "It's dinner time, Aizen-sama."

"What would I do without your accurate time-sense, Gin?" teased Aizen, following the silver-haired former shinigami.

"Die of hunger, probably," said Ichimaru with a nonchalant shrug.

"What, you won't feed me?"

"I might if you begged..."

They left without a second look behind them, and closed the door. There was no click of a lock.

_They don't even care if I run away from this room_, Karin thought heatedly. But then again, where could she run to? She didn't even know where in Las Noches she was, Yuutsubame was not with her, and there were arrancar out there, some of whom were Espada.

Much as she hated it, Karin stayed put. Her seething and roiling thoughts focused on one point.

_Helpless. I _hate _helplessness_.


	5. Meetings

"Waaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeey wakey!!"

Karin jerked up from her bed, colliding with something hard and then fell back, stars swimming in her vision. A skinny girl peered down at her in disdain. "Geez you're jumpy. You hit my skull, by the way. How you doin'?"

"Wha-who the hell?" Karin groaned and sat up. She shook her head clear, remembering that she was in enemy territory. "I, uh, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Lilinette," said the arrancar. She stood up proudly from the bed and Karin sat up safely. The skinny female arrancar looked her over. "You're real, huh. Thought you was some joke Gin-sama cooked up. Anyway, Stark-san told me ta git you to come over fer breakfast cos no one would be thinkin' of feeding ya."

Karin kept her desperate frustration within. She wanted to leave, now, but without some idea of where she was and where to head, she would never be able to escape. "Who's Stark-san?"

"Him? Only the best Espada in the Espada ranks. C'mon, bait," Lilinette bounced her way to the door and held it out. "We don't go find him soon he'll probably fall asleep in his bowl o' cereal. Don't wanna miss that."

"Why? And I'm not bait, I'm Ka-"

"No one cares," answered the arrancar airily. "And why what?"

Karin shook her head. She was still in her shinigami uniform – the hakama adapted into shorts – and she could feel eyes looking at her as she trudged behind the perky Lilinette. Karin tried to rephrase her words. "I meant, why are you and this Stark-san so concerned about my health? Aizen and Ichimaru don't give half a damn."

Lilinette shrugged. "We-ll, p'raps Stark-san thinks you need ta eat to get used to this place. I mean, you're in spirit form, so the reishi-thick atmosphere should keep ya alive for a week without eatin'. Huh, guess that's why Ulquiorra-san was told ta wait til you turned shinigami before you were taken here."

Karin kept that tidbit of information to mull over later. As they turned down a third corridor, and Karin was despairing of ever remembering the route out, a tall, slender arrancar strode towards them. Lilinette snapped to attention. "Ulquiorra-sama! Good morning!"

"Where are you taking the bait, Lilinette?" asked the arrancar coldly. His hands were stuck in his pockets, and there was no expression in his eyes, but Karin could feel the utter revulsion the man had for herself.

Losing all traces of her drawl, Lilinette said, "Stark-san requested that I lead her to have breakfast with him, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Inform Stark-san that the bait is breaking fast with Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama."

"Yes sir."

Karin swallowed drily. Lilinette spared a small grin for Karin before scuttling off. Ulquiorra looked Karin over from head to toe. "You've not cleaned yourself."

"I didn't know where-"

"I was not asking you. I was commenting. Never speak without without being told to do so, bait." He turned on his heel. "Follow me now."

"Where are w-"

The slap came too fast for Karin to duck. The sting came hard and she bit back the cry. Ulquiorra blinked once, his large cold eyes raking over her hunched form. "Learn the lesson. Next time I will not hold back. Now follow quietly."

The girl walked silently behind Ulquiorra. She could sense the solid wall of reiatsu in front of her; Ulquiorra was definitely Espada-level, given how he commanded Lilinette. They came to a tall doorway and Ulquiorra knocked three times.

"Hold on!" someone called from inside.

The doors slid silently apart and cool air wafted out. Karin then caught a hint of cypress – so Ulquiorra had been the one who abducted her. The Espada spoke respectfully. "Ichimaru-sama, Aizen-sama, I've brought it here."

"Thank you. You may leave," said Aizen as he came to the door, dressed in a navy-blue yukata. "We'll have a tactical meeting with regards to the next cycle of attacks at twelve noon."

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I will inform the rest."

Suddenly Ichimaru appeared and rested his chin on the older man's shoulder. "Hiya. Come on in. we're having bacon and eggs."

Karin stood motionless outside the door. She was furious to find herself terrified and shaking. Breathing deeply and slowly she made herself inch forward. It was like hitting a feather against a wall.

After a moment Ichimaru chuckled. "Aizen-sama, you forgot to rein in your reiatsu again."

"Sorry," said Aizen with a small smile. "I'm not a morning person, unlike the bane of my existence here."

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a mastermind healthy, wealthy and wise," quipped Ichimaru with a peck on Aizen's cheek. Then he nodded at Karin. "Better now? Come on. He cooked too much and I can't finish 'em all."

Now that the pressure of Aizen's reiatsu had faded, Karin stepped into the chamber and was surprised by the spaciousness. The décor was simple but looked expensive; Karin had no doubt that the furniture really was rare and costly. Dark maroon curtains shielded the room from whatever view the room enjoyed and sheets of the bed on the raised platform were rumpled.

"Sorry about the mess, we were up late last night." Ichimaru stretched. He caught Karin's blushing face. "It's not what you're thinking, silly. We watched the Godfather I and II last night. I love the horse head scene."

Ichimaru led Karin through a narrow corridor, which had a small doorway into a little kitchenette and turned to the left out to the balcony. She wrapped her thin arms about herself as she took in the view. The white sands stretched to the horizon, dotted sparsely with thin crystal trees and blanketed by velvet black. "We eat outside – no worries about rain, but we are monitored by a camera at all times. Not to record us, but fer our safety. Don't wanna get an assassin coming over into our room without someone knowing."

The table was set for three. The plain white plates and simple tableware matched the bleakness of the view outside, though the tablecloth was again maroon.

"You ain't said a word since you came in. Why?" asked the silver-haired man abruptly. "Tell me."

Karin blinked. "Ulquiorra said I wasn't supposed to talk unless I was instructed to."

He smiled oddly. "And you obeyed? And please, talk freely with me."

"I don't have my sword," Karin started, then took a deep breath before she plunged on. "I don't have a weapon, I don't have a clue where I am and how to get out, I know I can't beat any of the Espada, and come to think of it, probably not most of the arrancar either. I obeyed, because that's the smart thing to do."

Ichimaru's brows lifted for a second. "I see. Here, sit. We'll start without him; he likes to take his time in the shower."

"Where do you get the water?" Karin asked, curious. Her stomach growled; although this was her spiritual self, she still got the morning hunger pangs out of habit.

"Oh, somewhere. Scrambled eggs or sunny side up? Aizen-sama went a little too happy in the kitchen this morning and cooked up a storm, Tousen hates to eat with me and the Espada are too terrified to break fast with us to be good company."

"Uh, scrambled," said Karin, seating herself carefully. There was something surreal about this scenario. Ichimaru had seated himself opposite, dishing out eggs, offering marmalade toast and herbal tea. They were waiting for Aizen to emerge from his pre-breakfast ritual of showering and shaving. She was eating _with the people who kidnapped her._

The smiling face of Ichimaru interrupted her thoughts. "Now. The fact that I'm pleasant and chatty now doesn't indicate, in any way, that you're more than bait. In fact, we'll leave you in your room and if anyone tells you to follow them, I will know. Other than Aizen, Tousen and myself, the person who tells you to follow him or her, and you do, that person will die."

Karin's marmalade toast paused in the middle of being transferred from the plate to her mouth. She frowned, not certain how to take the statement.

Ichimaru grinned wider. "If you think I'm joking, try me. You are not a guest. You are not a prisoner. But you are bait, and we want to know what we hook. If you run, I will hunt you down and break your legs to make sure you stay put. Is that clear, Kurosaki Karin?"

Suddenly a wave of chilling reiatsu swept over her. She was used to icy reiatsu – Hitsugaya was an ice-wielder after all – but there was something _sinuous _and snake-like about Ichimaru's. It wrapped about her and slowly, irrevocably choked all resistance out of her. She nodded, but the reiatsu didn't fade out. It tightened further and she couldn't breathe. That smile wavered in her clouding vision.

"Gin, stop."

Karin inhaled sharply, her gasps shaking her slender body. Through her tears of relief she saw Aizen place a hand on Ichimaru's shoulder. The brown-haired man hunkered down and looked at Karin closely.

"You alright?" The overlord of Las Noches appeared genuinely concerned. The girl nodded; she couldn't speak. Aizen tsk-tsked Ichimaru again. "Gin, you know better."

The pale man looked contrite. "S'ry."

"The fish don't bite when the bait is dead." He sat down on the last available chair. Then he frowned at the plates. "You didn't leave any scrambled eggs for me?"

Ichimaru grinned and made a remark. Karin didn't take it in. The two men bantered as they broke fast, while she sat looking at her hands clasped above her knees. Finally she found her voice. "May I return to my room?"

"Certainly." Ichimaru stood and led her to the tall bedroom doors. "And remember what I said."

On reflection, Karin thought as she followed a nameless arrancar to her room, it wasn't so much Ichimaru's threat as Aizen's casual dismissal of her as a person, the constant reference to her as bait... she was truly insignificant in their eyes.

_Yuutsubame, where the hell are you?!_

_:I'm here. Can you find me?:_

Karin stopped in her tracks. It was just a part of the long corridor, with roads branching off at right angles at various locations. _Yuu?_

_:I'm here!:_

_I can't sense your exact location! Dammit, Yuu, tell me where you are!_

_:Just because you're as pathetic as your brother at sensing reiatsu don't take it out on me, dumbass!:_

"Move, bait," snapped the arrancar. "I don't have time to ferry some pathetic human about all day."

"Shinigami," retorted Karin softly. Her attention was still on Yuutsubame.

The arrancar stared at her, the two wavy ponytails bouncing behind her. "Excuse me?"

"I am," repeated Karin, "a shinigami."

"You are bait."

Karin breathed in, deep. She stepped forward to face that arrancar girl. So perhaps she couldn't face the Espada, perhaps she couldn't take on Ichimaru or Aizen, but she was damned if she would let a single arrancar talk to her that way. Not a single one. And not the Espada or the traitors either. She was sick and tired of being treated like a _thing_.

"I am a shinigami. I am Kurosaki Karin. I am human, I am alive, and I'll be damned if I let a minion like you talk to me like I am trash!"

And the next time the Espada or the traitors call her bait, let them kill her.

She was done being helpless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She's all right," said Hitsugaya for the thousandth time when Ichigo tried to urge him to race through to Las Noches.

"How do you know that?" asked Ichigo. Renji and Rukia flanked him, holding him back in case he tried to attack the diminutive captain again. They had a hell of a time melting out the ice without scalding Ichigo along the way. "She's all alone out there!"

"Karin is more resourceful and courageous than you give her credit for." Hitsugaya finally linked up with Soul Society. "Now be quiet. Ukitake, you getting this?"

The white-haired soutaichou nodded. "The signal is rather shaky still. I heard only just now – the communication channels are being disrupted by an external signal."

Urahara shook his head. "It's a white-out from between realms. I will ascertain the source of the signal – I'm not sure it is from Hueco Mundo or the human world."

"Anyway, I'll make this fast. I have Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke and myself ready to enter Hueco Mundo. I request Kurosaki-taichou of the third along with Kira Izuru as supplementary forces. Abarai and Kuchiki will watch Karakura town while we are out, and Tessai will hold the entryway."

Ukitake nodded. "Isshin's been ready since he heard. Are you certain Kira-san should go?"

"Urahara knows how Aizen's mind usually works and can predict his actions up to sixty percent, but we all know Ichimaru's the real engineer behind the traps. Out of everyone available, only Kira knows Ichimaru well enough to give us any advantage. I intend to retrieve both Kurosaki Karin and Inoue Orihime from the stronghold."

"A strike force as small as that is not enough to challenge the traitors," said Ukitake with a faint frown.

Urahara lifted his chin and said firmly, "But a small strike force that can enter and recover the hostages will deal a blow to their morale."

The soutaichou smiled humorlessly. "Or die in the attempt. Nonetheless, if I don't allow you to go you'll go ahead anyway, and Isshin's ready to tear down the gate if I deny him the chance to rescue his girl. You will lead this expedition – be careful and return to Soul Society once you have rescued the girls."

"Understood." Hitsugaya turned to face Ichigo. "You heard him. Get ready – we'll stay there until we have Inoue and Karin safe. Abarai, you'll be in charge here. Activate the human crew if you have to to keep hollows down. Sado and Ishida should be able to assist in maintaining peace here."

"Yes sir," said Renji, saluting. "I will call them now."

Rukia let go of Ichigo as well. "

A set of shoji doors appeared in mid-air. Kurosaki Isshin and Kira Izuru stepped through. The new captain of the Third appeared stern, the most serious Ichigo had ever seen him. Kira Izuru, his long hair now trimmed short, seemed as grave as his captain.

Hitsugaya walked forward and grasped Isshin's forearm. "Give us two minutes. Urahara, you have briefed Tessai?"

"Of course," said the shopkeeper. "And I have a number of gadgets with me too. They should come in useful."

Hitsugaya turned to the youth. "Ichigo, put on a portable reiatsu shield until we need you to fight at full strength. No point attracting the minions; they'll just bog us down. Kira, thank you for your time and understanding."

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou, but this is my duty as a soldier." The pale blond bowed and then took up position behind his captain Isshin. "I will do what I need to do."

"The garganta is ready," Tessai called out from the rocky ledge where he had been preparing. "Boss, captains, return safely."

Hitsugaya smiled grimly. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The arrancar female was choking Karin against the wall. "Aizen-sama said you had to be alive, he didn't say in one piece. I guess a finger or two would be alright!"

Karin's vision blurred. That arrancar, for her skinny hands and arms, had a grip like a vise. She was going to die... _dammit. I didn't even take one of them down!_

"Let her down, Loly," drawled someone. "She's turning blue."

The arrancar girl looked to her left and then let go before bowing deeply. "Stark-sama!"

"Go on, get lost. I'll send her back myself." The tall man waved off Karin's attacker. Then he peered into the brunette's face. "You alright?"

"'mfine," coughed Karin. The teenager blinked up through teary eyes. "Who are you?"

"He's Stark-san!" chirruped a slender girl from behind the man. Lillinette, Karin recalled. "I told him that you went to eat with Gin-sama and he said he'll come find ya. He even gave up his post-breakfast nap fer ya!" she added in a stage whisper.

"I'm not always napping," scolded Stark casually. He reached a hand down to Karin and pulled her to her feet. "What's your name, girl?"

Karin was surprised. "You want to know my name?"

"Sure," answered the Espada easily. "You know mine, so fair's fair."

The girl rubbed her sore neck. "Kurosaki Karin."

"Kurosaki, huh." Stark examined her critically. "You look nothing like your brother. Except for that scowl."

"You've fought him before?"

Stark shook his head and led the way down the corridor. Lillinette pushed Karin to follow. "No, but Grimmjow's always complaining about that last bout they had. He's been looking to pay it back, so don't be surprised if he pays you a visit. Here's your room."

"Th-thanks." Karin was uncertain whether she should trust Stark or not. He seemed aloof and apart from all the happenings around her.

Stark seemed to pick up her concern. "A little suggestion: trust no one. You're a hostage, and you have no power now. Be smart, stay out of trouble. And if they call you bait, just ignore them."

Karin kept her mouth shut. This strange Espada was far too insightful; he had seen her for only a few minutes and he could read her like a book.

And who was that Grimmjow anyway?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Looped

Karin was doing push-ups and was on her forty-ninth when someone pushed the door open. She flopped over to sit on the ground, cautious but not alarmed.

"So _you_ are the Kurosaki they were talking about," drawled the blue-haired man relaxing against the doorway. "Tch. I was hopin' for the other one."

Karin stood up for a drink of water. "He'll come. You must be Grimmjow. Stark-san mentioned you might be paying me a visit."

Grimmjow grinned, looking half-feral. "When he comes, I'll be waiting. He any stronger?"

"Strong enough to kick your ass, Cookie Monster," said Karin coolly. She made a bet with herself; sure enough, she won.

Grimmjow scowled. "What's a cookie monster?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya kept a wary eye on the surrounds. Slowly the four others followed through the gateway, maintained by Tessai on the other end.

"All through?" asked Hitsugaya. Urahara nodded, his cane stabbing into the white sands at his feet. The young captain clicked on his communicator. "Close the gate, Tessai."

"Let's go," said Ichigo.

His father held him back, for once his jocular nature not in evidence. Ichigo frowned but Isshin shook his head. "Hitsugaya is in command. We listen and follow."

"Karin-"

"-may be dead even now," gritted out Isshin. "All the more for us not to delay the mission with petty squabbling or disregard for command." He ground his sword into the sand. "Never thought my first mission as a re-installed captain would be to rescue my daughter."

To Hitsugaya, Kira bowed and murmured, "Las Noches is in that direction, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Urahara, do we have anything that can help us cover the distance faster?"

"Not if we wish to evade notice," said Urahara.

"I'm assuming our presence is already noted."

"Plan for the worst and hope for the best, huh?" Urahara drew out a small capsule from his pocket. "Kudos to Dragonball though; I was inspired from there." He dropped the tiny blue capsule on the ground and the tip of his cane glowed with reiatsu. He tapped it.

The other four gaped as the sand fountained and developed into an immense form. Isshin smiled weakly. "I'm guessing evasion was never your intention, Kisuke."

The large sand-yellow metal dragon loomed over them all, hard scales glinting in the weak light, clouds of steam huffing out from... it was best to think of it as the exhaust. Urahara was the first to climb up a narrow metal ladder that led to a room perched on its neck. "Come on, once Puff starts it's kind of hard to get it to stop."

Despite all his misgivings, Hitsugaya seated himself in the front next to Urahara. To his dismay there were no seat belts. Maybe he should just get it over with. Swallowing a rational burst of apprehension, he asked the blond shopkeeper, "Why is it hard to stop?"

Urahara shrugged. "No brakes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichimaru Gin passed Tousen the spoon. "First bowl." The silver-haired ex-captain tapped the bowl for the blind man to locate it.

Tousen sipped and grimaced faintly. "Too salty."

"Second?"

"Too bland... more pepper would be good."

"Third?"

"Not unless I was starving."

"Fourth?"

"Not even if I was starving."

Ichimaru sighed. "Guess I'll work on the second. Thanks, Tousen. You're the best food tester around in this place."

Tousen merely grunted. Wonderwice poked at the bowls left on the table before downing all of them. Then he peered up at his 'father'. "Aah?"

"Not poisoned," said Tousen with weary affection. The arrancar had adopted him as a father figure and he didn't mind; it was nice to have someone reliant on him this way. Wonderwice made a face and tried to spit out the aftertaste, but to no avail.

Tousen heard the insistent beeping that signaled an intrusion. He pressed the button that amplified the sound to all of Las Noches. Aizen would call them for a meeting if he found it important enough; otherwise the Espada just had to know of such an incident.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen was looking out of the balcony when Ichimaru returned with a tray and a bowl of soup. Ichimaru walked up and smiled. "I made you soup. I didn't burn the kitchen this time."

"I noticed that," said Aizen, eyes never leaving the horizon but his arm looped about the slender waist presented. "I think I may be suffering from seasonal depression."

"The artificial sun isn't working its wonders?" Ichimaru asked. "And don't think you can change the subject; you're still gonna have to drink the soup I made."

Aizen smiled wryly. "Do I ever turn down your offerings?" He breathed out slowly. "I see Urahara's up to his usual flamboyance."

Ichimaru cocked his head. "Do we know who are here yet?"

"Not yet." Aizen stepped away from the railing and sat down. He made a pitiful face, wrinkling his nose and brow. "Do I have to?"

Ichimaru raised a brow. "What do you think?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin jumped when the eerie beep suddenly resounded through her room. Nervously she wondered what it was: could it signal an attack or perhaps something more dire?

Casting the fear aside ruthlessly, Karin resumed her meditation. There was nothing she could do about that horrible sound, but she could focus on locating Yuutsubame.

_Talk to me, fishface._

_:Insult me and you can die all by your lonesome.:_

_No kidding. You can't see, can you?_

_:I can, girlie. White room, one door, no windows.:_

Karin snorted. _You've just described almost all the rooms in this place._

_:Oh.: _Yuutsubame fell silent. _:Uh, giant clock?:_

_And you didn't think to tell me the most distinguishing feature? Sheesh._ Karin wrinkled her nose and then stood up. She tried to locate the direction from where she was. _Yuu, keep talking to me, will ya? I can't hear from-_

"Don't even think about it, bait," said someone at the door. Karin turned around. Ulquiorra stood at the door, looking for all the world like a defaced marble statue. He stepped in, every pace measured. "We felt the fluctuation in reiatsu. Who were you communicating with?"

Karin clamped her mouth shut. Ulquiorra tilted his head and – did Karin imagine it? - frowned. "I asked you a question. Speak."

She still refused to answer, hands clenching into tight fists. _Not bait, dammit, not bait. Don't answer to 'bait'. _

Ulquiorra slapped her casually and she was thrown off balance, crashing into the wall. "Speak."

Shaking, Karin glared up and pushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She swallowed, tasting blood on the back of her tongue. Then she got to her feet again, this time pressing her back and palms against the wall for support and emotional strength before she straightened and stared at Ulquiorra fearlessly.

He cocked his head. "Speak."

She held her ground.

The punch came so fast she did not even have time to shut her eyes or block. The Espada had leveled his fist into the wall beside her head. Bits of wall crackled to the ground, and she could see brilliant green eyes right in front of her own.

Green eyes that were as intelligent as they were insane.

Karin had thought that the impassive Espada was just extremely controlled in his emotions. Now, with him barely five inches from her face, she could see that he had control. The controls: on and off. The rage behind flicked on and off as the logic powering Ulquiorra deemed fit.

She had seen eyes like these before. Not that brilliant green irises, but the kind of gaze. Isshin and Masaki had once led the kids to an institute for mental health as an introduction to various kinds of mental disease (Isshin himself knew what he was trying to teach his kids). Karin had seen one girl, her age, carefully taking a beetle apart. On, off, on, off... the life within the girl had flickered with every move she made. Then she had looked up, straight into Karin's eyes, and Karin had been so frightened she burst into tears.

The rage was now locked away now. It was a pair of deadened eyes staring into her own dark ones, the only feature she shared with her mother. "Speak, bait. Who were you communicating with?"

Karin's mouth remained silent.

"So like her brother in some ways," drawled a rough voice from the door. It was Grimmjow. He sauntered in. "I heard a racket, never thought it'd be you."

"Leave, Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra, removing his fist from the wall and turning to look at the other Espada. Physically Ulquiorra appeared frailer and less of a threat than the teal-haired hollow, but for all his swagger and muscle, Grimmjow radiated a hint of respect for the slender Espada. Karin was frozen to the spot, unable to move had she wanted to.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in an approximation of a grin. "Make me, Ulqui."

"Are you taking her under your protection, Grimmjow?" asked the pale Ulquiorra, hands returning to his pockets. Karin wondered if he had something important to him in those pockets.

_My precioussssssss..._

"No, but I do know she's under Stark's. Why do you think we haven't eaten her?" Grimmjow surveyed the room. "This place ain't protected. She is fairly strong; eating her might up a few levels for the new arrancar."

Ulquiorra paused at the sound of Numero Uno's name. "Aizen-sama never mentioned it to me."

"Could be you were moaning too loud to hear him," retorted Grimmjow. "Perhaps you were screaming?"

Ulquiorra stalked out of the small room. "Watch that mouth of yours, Jeagerjacque, lest I tear it from your face."

"Ooh, scary." Grimmjow smirked for real this time. "Try sayin' it when you aren't his little lapbitch."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira felt the change in atmosphere as they neared the immense fortress.

This was his first time here in Hueco Mundo. Isshin and Urahara had ventured here once last year, narrowly avoiding being captured and killed, although Omaeda had sacrificed himself to buy time for the two ex-captains to escape. Soifon had slain one of the newly installed Espada in his honor, christening the killing blow with Omaeda's name. Ichigo had, of course, been here when Inoue was first kidnapped. Hitsugaya was the only other person who had not stepped into Las Noches, though he came to retrieve Matsumoto from Ichimaru-taichou last Christmas. Kira dreaded this trip, but he had also yearned for it. He had to know if he was ready.

If he wasn't, then it would be better to discover it now and not on the battlefield, when a hundred or two shinigami would depend on him to face his captain/foe/lover/hero/manipulator/idol/traitor... Ichimaru-taichou had many names in Kira's heart.

_Ichimaru-taichou._

Almost unconsciously Kira swallowed. He had always called his ex-captain that, even now, except when they were in private spaces and then, then Kira would dare to address the silver-haired former captain by his name.

_Gin. Gin. Gin. Gin..._

The word would spill through his lips like a mantra, back when it was dark and warm, when slender arms had held him close and chased away all nightly fear. And after the captains betrayed Soul society, it had been this name he murmured to keep himself focused on Seireitei, in the Third Division, rebuilding its reputation and morale and strength.

For all their speed, Las Noches seemed no closer and no further. Hitsugaya leaned over and asked over the roar of the engine, "How fast are we going?"

"160, give or take!" yelled Urahara, looking for all the world like a demented Formula One champion, face contorted with the glee of speed. Hitsugaya could not feel any difference though; there was no scenery whizzing past and very little shaking of the compartment where they were sitting.

Kira sat silent in the back. He wished they were there already, but also wanted to never, ever reach Las Noches. Beside him, Isshin's grip on his sword tightened until his knuckles were white.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow examined Karin carefully. "Who were you talking to, incidentally?"

Karin still said nothing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her lip stung; it had split with the first blow and blood dribbled down her chin. She wiped at it again, irritated by the pain.

The blue-haired Espada scowled. "I ain't gonna run to Mr I'm-so-high-and-mighty Aizen. I'm just curious."

"Where is Inoue?" asked Karin suddenly. This Grimmjow was not friendly, sure, but he was also more upfront about his intentions. Unless he was really a good actor, in which case, she was screwed. But on the slim chance that he was for real, Karin might be in a better place than she currently was.

"Inoue?" The Espada frowned, looking so perplexed the brunette girl was suddenly worried. "Oh. The 'princess'. Three corridors down the right after the first turn on the left, then take the fourth room along the way."

"... huh?"

Grimmjow snorted. "No one can take you outta here. Aizen-bastard made that announcement last night."

Karin's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"But... there ain't no rule about you walking about by yourself, right?" drawled Grimmjow. He then smirked. "I gotta go. If I help ya, Ulquiorra's just gonna use it as a reason to challenge me."

Karin caught the glitter in his eyes and blinked with understanding.

He was looking forward to fighting Ulquiorra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"SLOOOOOWWWW DOOOOWWWWNNNN!!!"  
"NNNNOOOO-NNN-NNOO B-B-BRRRRAAAAKESSS!!"

The metal dragon shot on over the sands, leaving a cloudy trail of grit and smoke behind. Over the thundering of the vehicle, various small hollows heard tiny screams and shouts until the construct faded from view.


	7. Koan

Hitsugaya wondered if Ukitake-soutaichou would rebuke him if he just happened to accidentally, unintentionally, circumstantially, not-on-purpose _dismember _Urahara Kisuke aka speed demon. By the time he was done digging himself out of the sand and coughing out what appeared to be a bucket full of quartz grains, he was about ready to do that. Except the mad genius actually managed to get them to the door of Hueco Mundo only yards away.

Urahara was probably the only one not hacking out lungfuls of sand. The shopkeeper had one hand on his hat and the other holding his cane/sword, looking for all the world like he had not just emerged from a large metal dragon that hurtled into a wall at top speed. He was gazing up the blank, white expanse, the gleeful grin that had been etched on that pale face now replaced with a hard glint.

Hitsugaya followed his line of sight. Ichimaru Gin was at the little aperture right at the top.

"Ichimaru," gritted out Hitsugaya. Someone placed a hand on his thin shoulder. The white-haired captain stiffened under that brief contact.

It was Isshin. "He'll be gone before we can get to him. Hold your temper."

Ichigo was already gripping his sword in his hands, preparing to go into bankai mode. "Where the fuck is my sister, you sniveling fox-faced bastard?" yelled Ichigo.

"Aaaand a good day to y'all too," drawled the betrayer. His hands, hidden in oversized bell sleeves, emerged to wiggle thin fingers in greeting. "Your sister is safe. She's under the protection of the Primera."

Hitsugaya drew himself up to his full height – though he was still shorter than the men here, he had gained inches over the past year. Growth spurts as a soul reaper were weird things. "Let her go."

Ichimaru's grin widened. "... or call the Ten Plagues down on us?" When none of the shinigami responded, Ichimaru heaved a long-suffering sigh. "No sense of humor. No wonder I left."

"You left because you chose Aizen's delusion of power over honor and duty."

Hitsugaya's ice-blue eyes widened. Ichigo was gaping exactly as Isshin was, and for the first time Hitsugaya saw the resemblance. Urahara had snapped his fan shut and had a hand on his hat.

It was Kira who had spoken. He was regarding his captain compassionately and yet with stern resolve. The blond had no weapon in his hand. "Ichimaru Gin, do not compound your wrongdoings. Let Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Karin go."

"What do I get in return, pretty Kira, hmm?" smirked the former captain. "Don't answer that. The door's open; feel free to enter our humble home." Ichimaru stepped away from the window. Even as he disappeared from view, the five shinigami heard him say, "See ya... if I see ya."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin sneaked carefully around the corner. It was easy to be fooled into thinking that there was no one, since the walls and the arrancars' outfits were all dead white.

"Eh, if I'm right in front of you, who's gonna tangle with ya?" Grimmjow said lazily and to apparently thin air.

The girl rolled her eyes at her own obtuseness. She scurried after the sixth Espada. He strolled on whistling to himself and then, as if by accident, he pointed at a door while he passed it. Grimmjow walked on.

Karin nudged the door and, to her surprise, it slid open easily. Inside it was a clockmaker's nightmare: gears of all sizes were turning and grinding, while chains rattled ominously as they rolled along their grooves. Karin wondered how she was meant to locate her sword amid the jungle of mechanisms in front of her. Even in her dreams she had never imagined anything like this. The din was incredible.

But her zanpakuto was right. There was a giant clock face, but she was on the inside.

What was it about Aizen and Ichimaru that every single thing in Hueco Mundo was huge?

_Hey, fishface. Where are you?_

_:...:_

_I know you're there. Stop pouting and talk to me already!_

_:Yeah, yeah. All right, I'll try to link to you and for all of heavens' sake, could you PLEASE try to sense reiatsu?:_

_Who do you take me for, my brother?_

_:I sense him somewhere.:_

_WHAT?!_

_:Hey, I may not have physical ears, but I can be deafened, okay? Geez. Haul your ass in gear and find me, dammit!:_

Karin shut her eyes and tried to locate her sword based on the link she had with it. Yuutsubame's signature surrounded her but it was stronger in one direction. Much as she wanted to keep her eyes close to better focus, Karin peered into the gloom of the machines.

There were too many _things_, she groused as she carefully picked her way over to the opposite side of the room. The thrum of her zanpakuto's reiatsu fluctuated; it was very difficult trying to locate Yuutsubame.

"Who are you?" A cool voice demanded from behind her. Karin froze. The cool voice was supported by a cold blade angled at her jugular. "Why are you here?"

"Uh..." Karin was trying not to move. The blade would press into her neck should she breathe a little heavier. "I'm Kurosaki Karin."

"The second question as well, Kurosaki Karin."

"... I was walking down the hallways and thought I heard something in here," lied Karin. Not a total lie, but neither the complete truth.

The blade withdrew. "Turn around."

Karin obeyed. It was a dark-skinned man, about the height of her Ichi-nii. He was wearing a narrow visor and had dreadlocks. There was no sign of any bone fragments near his face, so Karin assumed he was the third captain who defected along with Aizen and Gin.

Tousen Kaname stared at her with sightless eyes. "You lied."

"What?"

"Grimmjow led you here. You were looking for your sword." Tousen held Yuutsubame in his other hand.

Karin narrowed her brown eyes. "If you knew," she asked, "why did you even bother asking me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would lie," he answered smoothly. There was a rigid set to his jaw. "Your friends and family have come to save you. I would suggest you stay put."

"Why not kill me directly?"

Tousen turned and stalked out. "Because there is no reason to." Then he tossed Karin's zanpakuto at her. She caught it reflexively and felt herself relax a fraction. She was a shinigami, a proper shinigami now, with her sword and all. Tousen paused outside the door. "You have an unusual sword, Kurosaki Karin. Do stay where you were put – no one would be responsible for you otherwise."

_Yuu, are you unusual? _Karin asked her sword discreetly. She was rather surprised that Tousen had returned her Yuutsubame.

The sword was as confused as Karin. _:Hell if I know. Least we're together. Now we have a chance.:_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya stared at all the walkways branching off from the main hall. They had entered the great door, all alert for ambush, but there had only been stillness. Ichigo grumbled under his breath about having seen such a scene before.

"Taichou," said Kira softly, referring to Isshin. "Should we split up?"

Isshin was so tense Hitsugaya was surprised the man had yet to sprout wings of fire and raze Las Noches. The diminutive captain weighed the options – he was in charge, after all. Only Kira had yet to attain bankai out of the crew, while the other four were of captain standard. But the blond was the least likely to be killed in a skirmish; Ichimaru Gin had shown, on more than one occasion, that he still valued his ex-lieutenant and former lover, so the denizens of Las Noches would probably hesitate in their assault. Kira, on his part, was a deadly fighter on par with Yumichika and Tetsuzaemon, both graduands of the battle-intensive Eleventh division.

He decided. "We split up. Kira, keep in constant contact with me via the communit. Urahara, you have any special devices to track out positions in relation to each other?"

"Funny you should say that," said Urahara, Benihime already released silently. They waited. "No, I don't. You all know how to track reiatsu, what do you need it for?"

"Erm..."

"Ichigo can handle himself," said Urahara dismissively. At Ichigo's glare, Urahara fished out a second communicator and clipped it on Ichigo's keikogi. "Fine. You'll keep me informed. Don't fight unless you have to."

Thus set, the five chose their routes and dispersed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin stayed in the gear room with Yuutsubame, listening to the metallic groans of stressed chains and winding gears. She knew she was being obstinate in not returning to her room, but she was sick at heart. She had her sword now, but she knew she was still no match for the arrancar that guarded the hallways.

But to just sit here... she clenched her fists and pounded the floor a few times. No matter how much she tried to psych herself, she was terrified and lonely and lost. Stark was indifferent, even if he was powerful; Grimmjow out to kill her brother; Lillinette not of a status high enough to help her, even if the skinny female(?) arrancar had any reason to help her.

_:Hey girlie.:_

_Yuu. We're gonna die here._

_:Cheer up. You're not as pathetic as you think you are – I'm not that weak and now we're together, we have a chance.:_

_A chance to what, Yuu? We're stuck. I don't know how far we are from the exit, I don't even know how to return home should we manage to escape Las Noches. Yuu, we're dead._

_:No we're not. The others are here. Your brother, the dragonboy, your father, the red princess and someone I can't recognize but is definitely shinigami. You don't have to escape by yourself. Just meet up with one of them and we can get out.:_

Bolstered by her zanpakuto's words – not least because Yuutsubame never encouraged her unless it thought they had a chance – Karin got to her feet. She would find one of them and return home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The white-haired captain was certain he had been here before. The corridor was curving in on itself, which technically wasn't possible, but since Hitsugaya was prepared to believe anything of this benighted place, a self-looping corridor was nothing special. He wondered if the others had the same problem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara sat in the middle of the hallway. He had felt the shift and decided not to waste his energies running around.

"If you want to talk, Sousuke, I'm right here." The blond shopkeeper placed Benihime prone before him. The hallway deafened Urahara with the lack of noise, but he was not bothered. There were equations that needed to to be solved, devices to be tweaked, plots to unravel. He had ways to spend the time until his old rival and friend took up the invitation to chat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo rubbed his head. "You told me not to run down corridors!"

"Yet you were dashing down the corridor." Isshin kneaded his shoulder which had collided with his son. He sighed. "They've realigned our selected walkways together. I suppose we have to stay together now."

Ichigo straightened up. "Can you sense Karin's reiatsu at all, dad?"

"Traces. That direction," said Isshin, pointing at the wall on his right. "Too bad there isn't a door over there."

Ichigo smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Ask and ye shall receive," said the redhead. His father stared at Ichigo before catching on, and unsheathed his own sword. Ichigo indicated the patch of wall his father had mentioned. "This direction?"

"Yep," said Isshin. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira loped down the noiseless path. He was certain he was being watched, but he also knew there was no one around. He was trying to locate either Inoue Orihime's or Kurosaki Karin's reiatsu signatures, based on the remnant reiatsu recovered from their possessions.

The corridor was one long stretch of arches that seemingly led to eternity. Kira supposed it was Aizen's design. The former fifth captain apparently had a taste for grand gestures: the three captains' exit was proof enough. Kira knew Gin preferred simple things. The color scheme of Las Noches would be Gin's idea, as was the concept of a maze-like fortress that changed layouts.

The end of the corridor arrived after Kira had run for almost twenty minutes. At the end of the massive hallway was a nondescript door set into a blank wall. It was practically anticlimactic.

The blond lieutenant flicked his fringe back. He had come this far, he had seen his captain – former – and he was prepared. He pushed the door open and entered.

And slid into a long tunnel without light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was sure she remembered the way. Karin blew out an exasperated breath and tried to decide between the left and right passageways. Maybe she should have made markings on the walls when she was trailing after Grimmjow.

_Yuu, which way should I go?_

The zanpakuto deliberated. _:The left feels safer. I can't sense any reiatsu from the left.:_

_What about the shinigami's reiatsu? My dad's? Ichi-nii's?Toushiro's?_

Yuutsubame gave the zanpakuto's equivalent of a shrug in Karin's mind. _:Lost their signatures about five minutes ago. Thought I would be able to find them again, but nope.:_

The dark-haired girl made a face and then decided to follow her sword's advice. As she walked cautiously down the passage, she thought there was an echo of her footsteps that wasn't quite in sync with hers. When she stopped, the following steps also paused, but they would not start until after she had taken a few steps. Eventually she got sick of the game.

"Look, whoever you are, quit it. Show yourself or leave me!"

"Aaah?" A lean and fearful young boy peeked out from behind a pillar. Karin was surprised. He was thin and had large, frightened eyes, and he was tugging on his shaggy ash-blond hair. "Aah? Aaha..."

"Hey there," said Karin. The boy was an arrancar, obviously, but with the puppy eyes and innocent air Karin found it impossible to fear him. He was cute, in a forlorn and lost way.

He tiptoed forward, ducking behind pillars and peering from behind them as he approached the girl. Karin had to smile; he was like a lost puppy that wanted affection but was afraid of receiving a kick. "Come on. I promise I won't bite."

He blinked at her and finally was right beside her. "Mnaaaah? Aaah haa?"

Even though she was desperately trying to escape, Karin couldn't help but be amused by the arrancar. The boy stretched out a closed fist to her. When she frowned he offered it again. Karin hummed and took it. The arrancar beamed and opened his hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira landed on something soft and dusty. "A-tchoo!"

"You're still allergic to dust," said Ichimaru Gin, lounging in a seat opposite the piled cushions where Kira had been seated. "I apologize for the shoddy housekeeping – the persons responsible will be beheaded."

The blond struggled to sit upright. His former captain walked forward and helped him up. Kira, once standing, tore his hands away from Gin's grip.

Gin formed a moue of disappointment. "And here I was so happy that you'd come to see me at last."

"I came to rescue the girls," said Kira. "Ichimaru-taichou, where are they?" The silver-haired man strolled forward and took Kira's hands. Kira looked at him, startled. Gin was smiling, a real smile, one that Kira had not seen for a long time and had missed terribly. The former captain touched Kira's cheek and caressed it.

"Taichou?" breathed the blond.

"Am I still your captain, Izuru?" Gin inquired gently.

Kira blinked and then pulled away. "No. You turned your back on us. You hurt and killed people, tai- I mean, Ichimaru. You're not my captain."

"I can still be. I can be your captain again – if you'll let me."

"Huh?"

Gin tapped his former lieutenant's nose and grinned, his narrow eyes narrowing further. "I kidnapped Karin-chan so you could come." He played with Kira's golden hair. "The princess's capture couldn't bring you, so we caught another. And lo! Here you are."

"You already have Aizen, you don't need me," spat Kira. "You proved that the day you left. You abandoned me. You even abandoned Matsumoto, your old friend! So save your bullshit for someone who's actually gullible."

"Kira, Kira, such temper," chided Gin softly. "No one ever believed me when I said you were the fiery one." He chuckled. "I didn't take you with me because we haven't decided then. He's willing to accept you now. We can be together in Las Noches, forever. Don't you want that?"

The lieutenant couldn't shake off Gin's hold on his arm. "Let me go."

"You know you don't want that," crooned Gin in Kira's ear. "Stay with me, Izuru. Stay here. You don't have to fight anymore. I'll let the two girls go if you stay. I want you to stay with me, like the old days."

The gentle tone touched Kira's memories. Gin had used that tone in the past when they were together, and Kira had always melted under that persuasive voice.

Gin whispered, his breath washing over Kira's ear, "Please, Izuru. I want you with me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Happy 2009! Much love to all of you!


	8. Uncertainty

Urahara Kisuke never thought he'd appreciate the ability to breathe. Right now he would give his left arm and half his brain to do so.

"Geroffemi!" he grunted and struggled from the tangle of arms and legs. Failing to lift the two heavy bodies from him, Urahara settled for poking the torso nearer to his face. Ichigo yelped and rolled off clumsily, and Isshin flopped over after his son's weight was removed from his back.

The two Kurosaki men gazed up into the ceiling which they had fallen through.

"That was fun," commented Isshin.

Ichigo snorted. "I do NOT wish to go through that again."

Urahara took in sweet lungfuls of air, all his breath having been forced out of him when Isshin and then Ichigo landed on him. He rubbed the area gingerly, trying to test for broken ribs. The two Kurosaki men stood up and brushed themselves off.

"So," said Ichigo, arms folded across his chest, "which way to go?"

Isshin looked along the corridor, then at the two walls. "That way," he responded, a finger pointing to Urahara's left.

"Alright." Zangetsu thus angled, Ichigo prepared to charge. Before he could move he was tripped by a clog-wearing foot.

The blond former captain raised a hand in query. "What are you two doing?"

Isshin smiled. "Locating Karin."

"And the shortest distance between two points is a straight line," added Ichigo.

"It would be if this isn't Ichimaru Gin's playground," said Urahara. "He moves the corridors and the layout as and when he pleases. He might even have you burst out into thin air over the sands of Hueco Mundo. I know I would."

Silence.

"You think?" asked Isshin of no one in particular.

Ichigo scowled.

Urahara sat some more.

Then the redhead shrugged and, once again with Zangetsu at the ready, fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the wall and opened a way out. Seeing his son run out of the hallway, Isshin sighed and followed.

After the two Kurosaki men were gone, the wall shimmered and was replaced. Urahara Kisuke lowered his hat.

"They're gone. Will you show yourself now?" he asked.

A broad shouldered man strode out from behind a pillar. "Good catch. How long have you known?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"You've improved."

"So have you." Urahara got up and brushed off the seat of his loose pants. Then he grinned crookedly and gestured at the high ceiling and immense pillars. "Compensating for something?"

Aizen Sousuke chuckled. "You should know if I am," he answered slyly. Then the humor faded out of his expression and the warm brown gaze became hard and merciless. He waved a hand vaguely; a table and two chairs slid out of the floor and clicked into place. "Let's talk terms, shall we?"

Urahara's smile never left his own face, but his gray eyes were equally stern and unforgiving. "We shall."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira clasped his hands tighter. "You're lying," he murmured. "You don't want me. You just want a pet to kick around when you're upset and play with when you're bored. You don't want me."

"I want you," said Ichimaru seriously. "Who else besides Aizen-sama can see through my smiles other than you? Stay here, please. There is nothing worth your while back in Seireitei. Here, you can have anything you want. Even your friends' lives, Kira. Here, you can decide who lives and who dies."

Kira pushed away and got to his feet. "Even after so many years, you still don't understand me. You still don't understand me at all." He took a deep breath. "Things like that don't concern me. I am of the Gotei. My loyalty is to Soul Society first, Seireitei second and Gotei third. You and your wishes don't come into my decision-making process."

"Ouch, that hurts," smirked Ichimaru, still sitting down. He sighed. "Kira, what is there in Seireitei for you?"

"My pride, my honor, my friends," replied Kira in a low voice. Then he raised his intense blue regard to Ichimaru's slitted eyes. "Taichou, come back. Come back to the Gotei. We need you – you can redeem yourself if you come back now."

"He needs me more," said the silver-haired shinigami implacably.

Kira was frustrated and kicked at the wall. "Don't you understand? You'll be killed if you stay! You will die, taichou, you'll die and burn in hell along with him because of all the deaths you're going to cause!" The blond lieutenant covered his mouth for a second. "You will be captured. You will be executed, and you will be branded a traitor. Everyone... every single soul that passes through the Academy, they will only remember you as a traitor. How can I just watch – how am I supposed to... taichou, come back, please."

Ichimaru rose in one fluid motion. "No. My place is beside Aizen-sama."

Kira regarded Ichimaru for a long pause. Then the blond nodded. "I understand."

"Then you'll stay?" asked Ichimaru, a hint of hope coloring his tone.

"No." The pale blond head shook slowly. "I'll fight you. I will fight in the battle and I know I will prevail. I will be on the side of good and right. Las Noches will fall, and you... you will die, along with the others."

"So very confident," drawled Ichimaru with a lazy grin. "I gotta ask though: why? Why fight me?"

"Because you were my captain," answered Kira instantly. "Because I will not have your name associated only with the evil that you do. I will battle so I can put right what you did wrong. I will fight so I can ensure you're remembered beyond betraying Soul Society." He paused, as if surprised by his own rhetoric. Then he smiled faintly. "I will ensure that the good you did outlasts your evil."

"Noble of ya," said Ichimaru, slipping back into slang. Then he grinned. "Apologies though: I have no intention of letting you leave this place after a rejection."

Kira drew Wabisuke and released it quickly. His captain didn't need to use Shinsou to kill him, but with Wabisuke Kira felt a little safer.

Gin's smile curved slightly more, and now he was the dreaded captain of the third, the deadly mystery. "Such a pity, my dear Kira," he drawled, the street accent heavier. "I was hopin' ya would at least consider ma pr'posal. Tch... now I have to kill you cos' ya turned me down."

Kira gathered his energy in his left hand while his right fist gripped Wabisuke firmly.

Ichimaru flashed out of sight and Kira moved as well, knowing better than to wait for the attack. He fired off a series of hado blasts, the most destructive spells he knew, and felt a slight impact on Wabisuke. Probably a piece of rubble; it was too much to hope for Ichimaru to be hurt-

The point of a sword stabbed through his left shoulder and forced Kira to the ground.

"My, my, pretty Kira," cooed Ichimaru. "Such viciousness. If I hadn't ducked prop'ly I'da bin smeared into a reddish mark on tha' wall." Kira gritted his teeth and swung Wabisuke back, trying not to scream with the pain of Shinsou through his muscles and bones. His wrist was caught by Ichimaru and twisted. Wabisuke fell.

Not satisfied with that, Ichimaru twisted the wrist further until Kira cried out. Sweat rolled off his pale face and dripped from his chin to the ground.

"Nice timbre there," hummed the silver-haired man. "But the pitch is kinda off... let's try this, hmm?" He yanked the right hand higher and shoved Shinsou deeper.

A white agony seared through the blond's mind. Kira screamed until his voice cracked.

"Hush now, my love, do not cry," Ichimaru leaned down and crooned a song into Kira's ear, a song that the blond taught him a long time ago. Then Ichimaru pulled Shinsou from his former lieutenant. "I really thought you'd've loved bein' wit' me, Izuru-kun... why do you hafta disappoint me?"

He watched as Kira tried to push himself off the ground, and failing. Again and again the lieutenant tried to get up but with no leverage from his upper torso he could not stand up.

Ichimaru smiled. "Tell me you love me, Izuru."

Kira's eyes were wide and unfocused with pain, but he heard the ex-captain. "N-no," he gasped. "Don... don't make a mockery... out of... what feelings I have... for you."

"That's what life is, my pretty Kira, a mockery o' everythin'. Takin' things seriously... it jus' makes ya sad that it ain't turnin' out the way things're s'pposed ta be turnin' out."

Kira sniffed and panted, his knees finally under him and he could perhaps stagger up. "Speak properly, I know you're capable of that," he sneered. Perspiration stung his eyes.

"Of course I am," said Ichimaru, switching to impeccable pronunciation immediately. "But tell me: do you love me?"

"...yes. I do. Because you were my captain, and you showed me my purpose in life." This sentence took a lot of effort on Kira's part.

Ichimaru's smile became fractionally warmer. "Good." Then Shinsou's tip positioned itself under Kira's chin. "That's all I needed to know."

I am going to die. The thought was strangely calming. Kira breathed out and closed his eyes, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders and spine. Now that the end was near, he feared nothing.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

The burst of icy reiatsu slammed into Shinsou and Kira, knocking the sword away from the blond's throat. The lieutenant inhaled sharply when he collided into the wall; the stabbing pain echoed through his skinny frame.

Hitsugaya glowered at Ichimaru. The older man grinned. "Dragon to the rescue, eh?"

"I heard everything," said Hitsugaya. "Kira, stay down."

"I can still kill him."

A thick wall of ice shot up, blocking all view of Kira. Even his outline was blurry. "I am the one you're fighting."

Ichimaru's smile deepened. "If my guest commands..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin looked at the twisted remains of a gear that lay in her hand. She patted the arrancar on the head, surprised that she actually did so and that the boy didn't snap at her. His hair felt shaggy, like a Golden Retriever's.

"Well, I guess this belongs to something that is quite important," said Karin. She had heard enough tales of how Ichi-nii used to put keys to the house or keys to the car in his mouth as if he had swallowed them, causing both parents to panic wildly. A pang of homesickness shot through Karin. She hoped Yuzu was dealing fine by herself. She smiled at the young arrancar again. He had cocked her head at her, as if waiting for her approval. Karin squatted so she was at the same eye level. "What's your name?"

"W-aaahn-der... waaiiss," he managed to form the syllables carefully. Someone must had spent a lot of time teaching him the pronunciation.

"Wanderwise?" Karin repeated the name.

The kid nodded with a vaguely happy beam. The brunette girl offered her hand as she stood up and the arrancar took it gingerly, holding onto only the index and middle fingers with his own fingertips. Karin led the way and Wanderwise – if that was his name – followed.

If Yuutsubame was unusually silent, Karin didn't notice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo was leading the way through yet another hall. Just how many did the bastards have anyway? The place looked huge from the outside, but was it this huge? Isshin was keeping pace, his usually mobile face set with barely-repressed fury and concern.

The older man took the lead for a while, turning down a corridor on the left side. Then Ichigo collided into Isshin.

"Why did you stop?" asked Ichigo, a trifle petulantly, rubbing his nose.

Isshin gestured in front of him. "I can't get through that easily."

"Get through wh... oh. Okay." Ichigo walked out from behind Isshin and took his first look at the ranks upon ranks of Exequias. There had to be thousands, even if neither Kurosaki could see the entire army.

"Grovel and beg for your lives, Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo," hissed the latest head of the private enforcer army. "Otherwise we will devour you here and now."

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Grovel?"

"He said grovel," affirmed Ichigo quietly. The two men looked at each other. Then Ichigo shook his head. "I don't wanna."

"Then prepare to die," screeched the hollow.

"Your voice is hideous," said Isshin. The older Kurosaki seemed quite relaxed though. "Son, I bet I can clear them faster than you."

"Yeah, as if. You know I am the more powerful fighter."

"I am more experienced and, let's face it, the smarter one."

"Smarter? In which universe?"

The Exequias chief bristled with anger. "It may please your pathetic selves to joke," it hissed, "but when my minions trample your worthless, lifeless bodies-" He stared at the two Kurosakis who were arguing over the gambit. "I'M TALKING HERE!!"

"Hey, you mind?" snapped Ichigo. "My dad and I were deciding on what the winner gets."

Isshin rolled his shoulders. "Loser prepares winner's favorite meal."

"Deal." Ichigo slapped his father's hand.

The army jerked to alert wariness. Ichigo unslung his sword and Isshin rubbed his palms together.

"Charge!" yelled the Exequias.

Isshin murmured under his breath and two silver-white bursts of kido shot forth.

"No fair!" yelled Ichigo. He braced himself and then, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Isshin unsheathed his sword. "Teruyaki, Amaterasu!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen's fingers were interlaced. "That is not acceptable."

"You're losing people faster than you can upgrade them," countered Urahara coolly.

"But with the climate of fear and uncertainty, I am receiving hollows endlessly. Whereas the number of shinigami increase at an exponentially slower rate than my arrancar."

Urahara's fan snapped shut. "Be satisfied with Hueco Mundo, Aizen. Why do you need the King's Key? You have your realm now."

"I will not be less than what I can be, Urahara," responded Aizen. He tapped three times on the table's surface. Soundlessly an aperture opened in the center of the table and a tray of tea rose into view. "I do not believe I am only equal to the fools running Soul Society, nor will I endure the existence of a chaotic and unordered human world."

"You have a hat to go with that head size?" Urahara said scornfully.

Aizen sipped his tea. "I know the measure of myself. You are here to ask for truce. I indulged your need to meet because I wish you to convey the message: surrender."

"You are nowhere near winning yet."

"Yet I know I will."

"Don't be too sure."

"I am nothing if not certain of my victory," said Aizen. He allowed a smile. "You have not attacked me because you know you can't defeat me. Not in a one-to-one battle, not in this war. Go back, Kisuke, and tell them that surrendering is the only way. There are two options: surrender or dwindle into nothing."

Urahara pushed himself slowly from the table and stepped away. "Neither."

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Aizen, a hint of weariness in his voice. "They were once my subordinates and colleagues too."

Urahara let out a short bark of laughter. "If you had been so certain of your victory no power on earth could move you to meet with me-"

"There is one person who wished to give you a chance," interrupted Aizen. With a wistful smile he explained, "Gin believes in love and mercy still, bless his naïve, gentle heart."

The blond stared at his former friend for a long beat. A very long beat. Then he exploded into incredulous laughter.

When his chuckles faded Urahara said, between intermittent bouts of laughing, "You? You actually care for someone enough to listen to their opinions? Who the heck are you and when did you possess Aizen Sousuke?"

"Just because I didn't concern myself with your opinions doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing so," remarked Aizen. "You think I have been matching strengths only? I have been holding back."

"Don't tell me. Because he wanted you to," said the shopkeeper.

The overlord of Las Noches nodded.

Urahara glanced away. "That's not possible."

"This is the last one," said Aizen. "After all this time, he knows I will not grant another act of clemency to Seireitei."

Urahara was darkly amused. "You talk big."

"I talk truth," countered the brunet.

The humor dissipated into a chilly cloud that hung between the two former shinigami and former friends. Urahara picked up Benihime which had been laid on the floor earlier, a silent admission that violence would not occur at the table, and lowered the brim of his hat. Aizen linked his hands behind him, the very picture of casual arrogance.

The blond shopkeeper stepped away towards the entrance from which he came. "Do we brawl it out now or do we pretend to be civilized people?"

Aizen smiled crookedly. "I am an illusionist."

Urahara chuckled mirthlessly. "Pretense it is."

**A/N: I honestly don't know what I am writing in this chapter, so if it's crappy, do forgive me.**


	9. Storm

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. Their one and only altercation was when Ichigo had invaded Soul Society back when; Hitsugaya had believed himself to be a match for Ichimaru back then and with his growth he ought to be a match for him now.

But as their swords met and crashed apart, Hitsugaya Toushiro realized – very reluctantly – he had nothing in the way of Ichimaru Gin's prowess. The man's reiatsu was light, deceptively light, like silk and shadows, and it got everywhere, wrapping about Hitsugaya until he was fairly choking on it.

His own icy reiatsu blazed futilely against the older shinigami's power. Hyourinamaru was furious. It was as if the dragon was slowly being strangled by thin spider silk; every attack was slowed fractionally, every movement's thrust skewed by a degree or two. And Ichimaru had not even released bankai!

Not that the white-haired captain had, of course. Hitsugaya snarled at himself. He had to take this bastard down, he _had _to. Matsumoto, all weak and frail, back in Seireitei, refusing to speak of Ichimaru's betrayal of their... friendship? Romance? Hitsugaya wasn't certain.

But Ichimaru must pay.

The fox-faced former shinigami captain danced out of reach, his Shinsou deflecting a slash and it swung point first towards Hitsugaya. The younger shinigami breathed in, darted back, and called up bankai.

Ichimaru's grin widened. "So we're finally playing properly, hmm?" The grin deepened into a sneer. "Bankai, _Shinsou_ _Harutakanna_."

A forest of spears sprang out of the ground when Ichimaru stabbed into it. Hitsugaya darted back and took to the air, ice wings smashing the ceiling apart and raining down rubble. He spared a split-second glance at the ice wall that held Kira Izuru apart from the fighting. It should hold for long enough.

Something sliced into one of the wings and Hitsugaya ducked to the left. Without a surface that Hitsugaya was landing on, the spears had nowhere to emerge. The smaller male felt confidence rise in him; being airborne was an advantage-

"_Watashi no soukou o ju_**_n_**_bi shi nasai_," chanted Ichimaru suddenly, and the reiatsu that had slowed Hyourinmaru down disappeared. No, not disappeared; Hitsugaya was not as adept at reading reiatsu as Ukitake-soutaichou or Kuchiki-taichou, but he was sure the silver-haired shinigami had concentrated his reiatsu about himself. As he swooped forward to trap Ichimaru with ice, he suddenly found himself facing a different Ichimaru Gin.

The traitor leaped back from the assault. His silver hair was now longer, in a whip-thin braid that reached his lower back. Gold-and-black armor, with intricate swirls and a maze of lines, replaced the white shihakusho that he had been wearing. Instead of a sword, he now wielded a spear, the blade a full hand-and-a-half. "Like my costume change?" he asked, grinning. He lowered the spear. "Meet _Shinsou Arashi_."

Hitsugaya wondered why he was taking everything calmly when Ichimaru whirled the spear into a circle before dancing in.

_Dance _was the word: the man moved as human poetry in motion, deftly stabbing and blocking without a change in pace. As he shifted from form to form, the spear's blade wove a deadly web. Hitsugaya's zanpakuto could barely get close enough and since Hyourinmaru wasn't able to clash directly with Shinsou, the freezing ability did not work. Ichimaru only looked amused as they parried and attacked without their blades ever meeting, a deadly waltz of gold-black and ice-white.

_I'm not going to lose,_ Hitsugaya vowed silently. But he wasn't certain he was able to win.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin blinked.

And then she rubbed her eyes.

And blinked again.

"What on earth happened here?" she asked. Wanderwise shrugged and squatted down, prodding at some small pieces of rubble.

In front of the brunette girl were two exhausted men. One was spread-eagled on the floor, his black hair wet with perspiration. The other slouched over, humongous cleaver stabbed into the ground beside him.

"Yo, Karin," said Isshin with a tired wave. "Come give daddy a hug."

"Not until you've showered," retorted Karin, arms folding over her chest. She sniffed. "Three showers."

Ichigo grinned lopsidedly. "Too bad you came in late. We had a blast of a time."

"I can tell," Karin said dryly, studying the carnage about her. It scared her, a little, how she had become used to death and destruction, but once she became a shinigami she swore to herself that she was a soldier, and soldiers did not balk from death in a battle. Ikkaku-san had taught her that. "I'm glad to see you guys though."

"You're looking all right," said her brother, but he betrayed his cool tone with a quick ruffling of her hair. Ichigo pushed to his feet, and helped his father up. "Let's get you out of here."

"Wait." Karin looked at Wanderwise and squatted down to face the arrancar. "Thank you." Then she walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good work, Wanderweiss," said Tousen. The small arrancar beamed at him and took his hand. Tousen held it a little more tightly. "Best that she leaves now."

_A sword that senses its surroundings without manifesting. A sword that talks to its owner easily. A sword that can locate reiatsu better than its owner._ Tousen frowned inwardly as he led Wanderweiss back to the viewing gallery. _That is not a sword that should remain in Las Noches, not when we have so many secrets to keep._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen stalked back to his own rooms. He knew Urahara would be able to find a way out; Aizen only had to ascertain the sanctity of his personal quarters. In a battle neither would gain anything: they were too used to manipulating a larger band of people and directing a larger stage.

"Fool, fool and thrice a fool." Aizen slid the door shut. It was here that he felt threatened, as always; the presence of the hougyoku thrummed like a ticking bomb in his mind. He searched for Gin, mentally; his lieutenant was supposed to be done with his little puppy and was probably leading it back here on a leash.

_Gin's in bankai?_ The sensation of the silver-haired shinigami in his armored form surprised Aizen. Ichimaru Gin seldom stepped into bankai, and not into Shinsou's _Arashi _form. Hitsugaya must be formidable indeed.

Aizen fingered his left hand's ring finger. _Perhaps I should help. _ Then he laughed quietly to himself. The day Gin needed help was the day Aizen lost the war.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While he trotted through the archways Urahara replayed the conversation he had with Aizen Sousuke. It was useless. The man harbored delusions of grandeur, and there was nothing left of the brilliant and effacing student that caught Urahara's attention back when they were studying together.

They could have been a second set of Ukitake and Kyoraku, had Aizen not chosen to take his own path.

Mind working to strategize a retreat, Urahara heard a dischord. Felt a dischord, actually. Benihime was sensitive to certain influences, and bloodbaths were her favorites. It was odd why she was paired with the peace-loving Urahara.

_:Peace-loving is not the adjective I would use for you, Urahara-san.:_

_My lady,_ said the shopkeeper with a saucy tone, _you could always exchange sexy genius awesome gorgeous Urahara. I don't mind._

_:Impudent.:_ His zanpakuto sniffed imperiously. _:Will we attend or are you going to flap your gums all day?:_

Urahara adjusted the frequency of his listening device. It crackled to life and he heard Kira. _"...rahara-san? Isshin-san? Someone answer me!"_

"Urahara here," said the blond. "What is it?"

"_Find my location and free me, please. Hitsugaya-taichou battles Ichimaru-ta – Ichimaru."_

Urahara froze. Then, one hand on his hat and the other on a released Benihime, he launched into shunpo. _Don't let me be too late. _Even Yoruichi would find it hard to best him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_:Girlie.:_

_Yuu, _Karin admonished, _I told you not to call me that._

The zanpakuto ignored her. For once it was deadly serious. _:Go east, and turn down the corridor. The dragonboy needs help.:_

She could ask what the trouble was. She could ask how her sword knew. She could ask how she was supposed to help.

But Karin didn't spend time on inane questions and sped down the hallway, leading her father and brother along the paths of Las Noches.


	10. Refugee

Karin skidded on the icy floor as she turned the corner. Yuutsubame didn't rein itself in either, the flood of water that accompanied its release five times more ferocious than its usual power. Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru made use of the assist, the surge of water turning into an ice dragon with snapping jaws as it rushed at Ichimaru.

The silver-haired ex-captain batted the dragon aside with his spear. He noticed the brunette below, panting as she tried to recover from that first panic-filled assault.

"Karin-chan! How nice of you to join us," said Ichimaru cheerfully. Then he stabbed his weapon downward, the spear extending abruptly and thudding an inch from from Karin. With a hado tossed at Hitsugaya to fend the shorter captain off, Ichimaru called out another command for Shinsou. "Nabiki, Shinsou Irotsubasa."

Karin braced herself. It had to be something really bad, but she had no idea what would be next. The spear point suddenly flared, reiatsu sparking and racing along the shaft. Just as Karin was almost about to counterattack, the reiatsu flares exploded, sending shards flying. Reflexively she threw her arms up to shield her face, but already she could feel tiny pricks stab into her flesh. Tiny icy-cold stabs, like needle-fine rain on a September afternoon. Just as she shook off the prickly sensation, the 'needles' in her skin all burst at the same time.

"Karin!" Three voices yelled at the same time, but Karin didn't hear them.

She was already out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya felt his blood run cold when Shinsou flared and the sword explode into shards. It reminded him of Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura, of all things, and Hitsugaya had had first-hand knowledge of how difficult it was to avoid being injured by a multitude of blades.

"Just how many forms does Shinsou have?" he found himself wondering distractedly when the reiatsu from Gin poured out of Shinsou's point and formed needles of reiatsu, impaling Karin. The white-haired captain knew he had no chance of rescuing Karin from that distance, but tried to call up an ice shield even so.

He was too late: Karin threw her arms up to block her face, shivered, then toppled over like a marionette cut from its strings.

Ichimaru withdrew Shinsou and whirled it into a spear again. "I thought this was a one-on-one battle," he accused, as if Hitsugaya had hidden Karin so she could try to ambush Ichimaru. "Not playin' nice, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya didn't bother answering. He sped forward, Hyourinmaru already roaring from the blade for Ichimaru's jugular. Ichimaru smashed down on Hyourinmaru's nose with the haft of the spear before skidding back a safe distance.

With the opening, Hitsugaya roared, "Senbonmatsu, Hyourinmaru!"

Icicles spiked out from the ice wings behind Hitsugaya and then the icicles shot forward. Hitsugaya had tested this with the Quincy, and Ishida Uryuu had grudgingly admired the sheer weight of the assault.

Ichimaru whirled Shinsou int a defensive circle and deflected all the icicles that had headed for him. Hitsugaya, in the meantime, flew in a large overhead arc and from behind Ichimaru he let loose another flight of icicle arrows. Just as Hitsugaya thought Ichimaru would be hit, the older shinigami leaped up in a neat somersault and fired Shinsou Irotsubasa. Hitsugaya shielded himself with the wings instantly and was ready for the smashing blow Ichimaru directed at him.

The two opponents were separated again from the impact of the attack. The silver-haired traitor tilted his head. "We ain't getting nowhere. You've grown quite a bit, Hitsugaya-taichou. Senbonmatsu? Did Bya-kun give you private tuition for that?"

"We trained together," answered Hitsugaya shortly. "I don't recall Shinsou having that many forms though."

"I learned early on to always keep a trump card hidden," Ichimaru smirked carelessly. "How is your lieutenant, by the way?"

Hitsugaya saw red but forced his temper down. He angled Hyourinmaru. "I'm not here for pleasantries."

"No, you're here for her and the other one." Ichimaru suddenly removed his bankai form. "Take them. They're not of much value any more."

Tensing, Hitsugaya murmured a high-level kido spell chant and released it. Ichimaru held out a hand and caught the glowing arc of destructive reiatsu before pushing it aside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Karin, Karin, Karin," Ichigo muttered as he scooped his sister up in his arms. She was not bleeding, but her eyes were open and unseeing. "KARIN!!"

Isshin moved forward and took his daughter from his panicked son. Laying her on the rubble-strewn, icy floor, Isshin smoothed her hair from her brow. Carefully placing two fingers at her neck, Isshin counted out her pulse. "She's slipped into shock. Pass me your outer robe."

Ichigo didn't bother arguing. After he handed it to Isshin, he started pacing. "What's happened to her?"

"If I knew, I would have revived her already." Isshin licked his upper lip. "And make yourself useful. Release Kira from the ice prison there-" Isshin pointed "- and get him to come over. He knows quite a bit about healing. Then, if you still feel the urge to hit something, take down Ichimaru Gin, the effin' bastard."

Ichigo breathed out slowly and did as was told. Kira hurried over, ignoring the blood flowing from his shoulder, and came to rest his clean, unbloodied palm on Karin's forehead.

"She's gone under, too deep to call back," said Kira quietly. "It would take even Unohana-taichou three hours to recall her mind to the surface. What happened?"

"Ichimaru Gin happened." Isshin's eyes were hard and flinty. "He used bankai on _my daughter_."

The blond shinigami paled further, leaving his complexion alabaster-white. Wisely deciding not to comment, Kira bent to focus on Karin's injuries. His hands glowed with an orange light, the illumination flickering due to his own injuries, but Kira ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder and tried his best to hold his hands above Karin's body.

Leaving his father and Kira to their business, Ichigo jumped into the air, sprinting to join the two battling shinigami above. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried out, and a blue arc raced ahead of the speeding shinigami-human hybrid.

Hitsugaya swerved aside: he had had experience of fighting Ichigo. Ichimaru swung Shinsou up and deflected the brilliant blue assault, and then the point twirled to arrow in on Ichigo. To avoid being skewered, Ichigo pulled down his hollow mask and immediately his speed increased exponentially. He sprinted ahead and Tensa Zangetsu roared out another two Getsuga Tenshou attacks.

One of the attacks landed on the former captain. Hitsugaya pressed in the advantage, Hyourinmaru unleashing an ice prison about Ichimaru. But before the silver-haired shinigami could be entirely enclosed, Ichimaru bared his teeth and then ripped his hand downwards in front of his face.

"I can't believe this," Hitsugaya grumbled under his breath. "Is there anyone who _isn't _a vizard?"

"Plenty," remarked Ichimaru in a voice that was curiously disorienting. His mask was, as expected, slit-eyed and fox-faced. It only covered the upper half of Ichimaru's face, however. Over each slitted eye there were twin blue-green streaks that arched and twined to the back of Ichimaru's head, around pointed ear-like structures. The mask ended just below the cheekbones, and sharp fangs pointed downwards.

Ichimaru's smile became broader. "Bring it on, Ichigo."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin could not hear anything beyond her heartbeat.

It took her some time to realize she was not hearing her heartbeat, but the ebb and swell of currents about her: muted thunder. She opened her eyes and felt the world spin before someone caught her about the waist.

Her head reeled. She caught glimpses of blue and silver and green, and heard muttered imprecations, but it wasn't until she felt something firm and unmoving below her that she opened her eyes more fully.

Her zanpakuto was glaring at her. "You almost died," complained Yuutsubame, its blue-green tail swishing impatiently.

Kurosaki Karin groaned as she tried to straighten. She was now perched on a rock and again it was underwater. The currents washed around her, though she had no trouble breathing. "I thought I did."

Yuutsubame snorted. Its long green hair wafted about its face, hiding its expression from its owner. "You almost died, I said. If not for my quick thinking, you would have."

The tone with which Yuutsubame spoke alarmed Karin. The dark-haired teenage girl sat up and touched her zanpakuto's shoulder. When it flinched, Karin pulled it close and hugged Yuutsubame closely.

"Sorry, Yuu," said Karin sincerely. "I'll make sure I don't die next time."

Yuutsubame's face was still hidden from Karin's eyes. It mumbled something under its breath and then shook her off. "Whatever. Get off me."

"Let me get back topside, will ya?" asked Karin. She knew better than to call on Yuu's hug back before it shrugged her away from itself.

Yuutsubame snorted. "You're not ready."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Isshin saw his daughter's breathing become regular and relaxed fractionally. He stood up. "Kira, watch her. Erect a shield now."

"Yes taichou." Kira Izuru's reputation as a kido master wasn't undeserved: the hemispherical shield was steadier than what Isshin could construct himself.

The older Kurosaki stared at the battling shinigami above him. Hitsugaya was holding his own, Isshin was pleased to see: the diminutive captain fought smart and hard. His own son Ichigo was flagging: it had been too long since the boy battled anyone of the same level and he had not retreated to acknowledge Ichimaru's strength.

Ichimaru was incredibly fast, and Shinsou was deadly grace. Even with his experience and power, it was hard for Isshin to clearly see how Ichimaru was attacking both his opponents at once. Isshin studied the fight a little longer before he smiled grimly.

He would show them how a fight should be won.


	11. Flight

Ichimaru hated to admit it, but he was _bored_. Hitsugaya wasn't enraged into attacking at full force – or if this was his full force, it was pathetic. Ichigo was only attacking without using that brain of his. The pigheaded bulldozer approach might have served in all his other fights, but Ichimaru had learned at Aizen's feet and had learned well. Already Ichigo was bleeding from half a dozen slashes and was nursing a stab through his left shoulder. Even the boy was faring better: only his ice wings were damaged, and he had only a gash on his right ankle.

Shinsou sang with delight at the exercise and chafed at the restraint. For the short while that it had been in its final form, it had fluttered and dazzled as Irotsubasa. Ichimaru had so seldom released it fully that Shinsou had been ecstatic at the chance. It now urged Ichimaru to let go of the chains and to let it dance again on multicolored wings.

Glumly Ichimaru stared at his opponents. Hitsugaya had taken to covering for Ichigo. They had tried to rush him again, neither learning that Ichimaru was the master of speed. Ichimaru believed that perhaps only the Goddess of Flash could outrun him, and perhaps Soifon. Byakuya might barely equal him, but Byakuya had always fought with instinct and intellect. The silver-haired shinigami found himself missing the prim and proper captain of the Sixth.

_Ah well. Wishes and horses and all that jazz._

He felt the onrush of reiatsu and whirled about just in time to block an attack. The impact of swords shoved Ichimaru back about ten, twelve feet, and Ichimaru forced himself to halt in midair.

Isshin cricked his neck. "Been a long time since I did anything like this," he groused.

Ichimaru's smile grew. "I've been waiting fer this, Kurosawa-taichou."

"I remember you when you were still a cute lieutenant, Ichimaru," drawled Isshin. "Whaddaya mean, waiting for this?"

"That night, I asked for your help t'get Urahara's address." Ichimaru snapped his wrist and Shinsou transformed into bankai form. "Ya slammed th' door in mah face. I remember. Y'almost killed Aizen-sama 'cause you hadn't time to hear me out."

"I should have killed you then, so he would die too," said Isshin evenly.

"Oh really? Too bad ya didn't then." Ichimaru wrinkled his nose. "But I guess, since ya didn't help me, I was right t' watch Grand Fisher take your wife's spirit, hmm?" Ichimaru tilted his head, his gold-filigreed black armor having fully covered him now. Shinsou Arashi's blade tilted to catch the light.

"I can distract him," murmured Hitsugaya from behind Isshin.

"We'll attack together," Ichigo suggested. He was ready to charge. "That bastard let Mom die."

Isshin smiled lazily. "Stay back, boys. This is between us. _Mano a mano_."

"You don't even know what that means," accused the redheaded teenager.

"I know I need you to slay the adjuchas that have gathered since you started fighting," said Isshin. "Hitsugaya-taichou, tell the blockhead what to do."

Ichimaru rolled his shoulders. "Done chatting?" he called out.

"Bring it, boy," Isshin challenged. "Bankai._ Kumo to Hedatsu, Nisshou_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yuutsubame looked up at the calming surface of the inner world. Karin followed its gaze.

Something bright was now above them, so bright that its rays stabbed into the clear sea-green waters of Karin's mind. Yuutsubame frowned; it wasn't threatening, but it was powerful. Ignoring Karin, Yuutsubame flicked its tail and swam up to meet the light.

Left all by herself, Karin could only grind her teeth and wish to have a set of sushi knives.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now _that's _more like it," grinned Ichimaru. "The clouds separate for the sun, hmm?" Then he turned his smirking gaze from father to son to obscured daughter under Kira's care. "Sun, moon and clouds? Not a bad combination."

Isshin didn't bother with small talk. His sword blazed with light.

Ichimaru twirled Shinsou almost leisurely, but there was nothing careless about the way he darted in and stabbed at Isshin. The bearded shinigami swung his sword, leaving an arc of brilliance in the wake of the blade, and again the blades clashed. Ichimaru was the one who slid back, forced down by Isshin's superior strength, but Isshin had to brace himself for a few steps too.

There was interest now. Ichimaru's smirk deepened into a malicious grin. His spear shimmered and suddenly there were tiny scale-like blades orbiting the already wicked point of the spear.

"I've always wondered what the final form of your bankai was," said Isshin conversationally as he slashed downwards, sending a stream of luminance at the younger shinigami. "That Harutakanna form didn't appear to be a powerful one, leastways not to me."

"I gotta ask: didja watch Star Wars?" asked Ichimaru, dodging and then twirling the point of Shinsou to shoot the small scales at Isshin. The dark-haired man dodged easily by wielding the sword into a circle and deflecting the scales. Shinsou's point pressed the advantage, straight into the center of the circle of light.

Isshin's sword guard almost got caught by Shinsou's point, but he grasped the black shaft just below the blade and slid Nisshou up the shaft. "Never liked the lightsabers. George Lucas didn't know how to use a sword – I kept thinking how laughable the fights were."

"I like Yoda," Ichimaru commented, exchanging grips and then jerking Shinsou out of Isshin's hold. His thin braid snapped out and then looped over his neck. "Lots of wisdom, his words have."

"Me, I preferred Hans Solo."

"I know Aizen-sama liked the Death Star."

"Compensating for something?"

"Completely not. He just likes the idea of a planetoid fortress."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

The weapons smashed together again, and the reiatsu impact crashed against the ground, raising dust and obscuring everybody's visions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo was staring at his father, mouth agape.

Hitsugaya sent Hyourinmaru out again, tearing down the wall of adjuchas that had almost encircled them. "What are you looking at, Kurosaki?"

"My dad," said Ichigo absently, "is talking Star Wars with the man who watched my mother die."

Hyourinmaru roared and froze another segment of hollows. Hitsugaya risked a quick glance above. "What's so engaging about that?"

"His _immense_ stupidity," Ichigo snorted and sped into the mob of hollows. Against common adjuchas, Zangetsu was a wolf among sheep. Again and again Getsuga Tenshou roared out and sliced off heads and masks.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Kurosaki family just plain did not communicate on a normal wavelength.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally seeing her spirit come back from whatever there was to see, Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "Now may I go back to being conscious?" she demanded angrily.

Yuutsubame was however unusually grave. "Girlie, that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"If you go up now, you're gonna become a hindrance. That's some serious shit going on up there, and you ain't up to that yet."

Karin studied Yuutsubame carefully. "Are you my zanpakuto spirit?"

"What are you on, drugs?" came the retort. Yuutsubame scowled. "Of course I'm your zanpakuto spirit. How many merthings do you know anyway?"

Karin returned the scowl. "Then why the hell aren't you trying to make me stronger instead of telling me to stay here and hide?"

Yuutsubame swam up angrily, its green hair forming a halo about its pointed face. "Listen, girl, I'm just telling you what's what. You can't take the truth, don't take it out on me."

"I'm just saying lemme give it a try, ok?" said Karin, equally angry. "My family is out there. People who came to save me are out there. I can't stay here all in my subconscious waiting to be rescued! I'm not a princess or whatever it is!"

Yuutsubame suddenly smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was a smile that said, _I will watch you screw up, and I will celebrate it._ Karin felt a tinge of fear at the back of her mind and she slapped it down like the annoying mosquito of a thought that it was. She had to get out and help, somehow.

"Let me out, Yuu."

"Fine. I'll let you out – and then you can tell me what the hell you can do out there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara was lost.

He was never lost, dammit. Never never never.

But Aizen Sousuke had rebuilt this place and made every corridor look the same, every door identical. Even the lighting was flat and gave no clue to where Urahara had come from. The shopkeeper grumbled as he tried to locate Kira by reiatsu, but there was too... much... interference.

"All right," he said at last. "I should've known. Come on out."

"Darn," drawled a tall and muscular arrancar. "Here I was, hopin' you wouldn't notice."

Urahara started to draw out Benihime, but the teal-haired hollow raised both palms outwards in a sign of truce. The blond man kept his relaxed hold on his sword though; he knew better than to let down his guard fully.

"My name's Grimmjow," said the arrancar. "Sexta Espada."

"Alright, Sexta Espada Grimmjow, what do you want?" inquired Urahara cautiously.

Grimmjow smiled lopsidedly, showing off sharp canines. "Can ya arrange a fight between me and that orange-haired shinigami?"

"Why?"

"Because," sneered Grimmjow, "I wanna kill'im. At the rate thigns are going, I ain't gonna get the chance."

Urahara frowned. "You're offering to change sides?"

"I was never on Aizen's side," Grimmjow clarified. "Always been on mine. And since what I want to get depends on his survival – for now – I'm gonna take steps."

"What are you offering?"

"That Inoue girl." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "I can get her outta that cell, no questions asked."

Lowering his hat and hating himself for his decision, Urahara hid his eyes. "No deal." _Don't hate me, Inoue-san. There's just far too much at stake here than you._

Grimmjow seemed taken aback. "Then what will be the deal?"

"I want the hougyoku," said Urahara, gray-green eyes meeting wild teal ones. The Espada tilted his head before that feral smile returned. The blond shopkeeper smirked. "That belongs to me. Aizen stole it; I want it back."

"I can't bypass the security circuitry," said Grimmjow slowly.

"I bet I can."

"Then the deal will be that I show you where it is," said Grimmjow, "and in return, you set up a match between me and that shinigami."

Urahara paused. "You're risking a lot just for a fight."

"It's not as if Aizen gives a shit about us anyway," scoffed the Espada. "We die, he'll make new ones. Toy soldiers, one and all."

"He hasn't changed much then."

"You knew him from before?"

"Way before," said Urahara with a half-smile. "In fact, I used to be who he is now: an arrogant, self-centered, clever prick who thought everyone was beneath me since they were stupider."

"So what happened to you?"

"Someone smarter than me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As a green-clad shopkeeper and a teal-haired Espada raced down the corridors, the corridors shifted. Aizen watched on the screen as Ulquiorra regenerated his eye. The Fourth Espada blinked once it was done. It was always painful, for the first minute or two, as his new eye adapted to its surrounds.

"Ulquiorra," said Aizen softly, "Deal with them."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Keep things clean and straightforward, Ulquiorra."

"Understood."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira struggled to hold up the shield for Karin. The combined reiatsu of the released bankais of four captain-level shinigami were weighing on him, a mere lieutenant, and he was fighting to keep the shield steady. At least Kurosaki-taichou was able to keep the fight away from Kira; more than once Ichimaru had tried to shatter the shield and distract his opponent.

Then he heard the scratching inside the dome of his protective barrier. Before he could decide whether to let it down, the tip of a zanpakuto smashed through it. Kira bit down on the sudden backsurge of reiatsu.

Karin peered out and then up, before her eyes widen she stumbled back.

Kira took her hand and channeled reiatsu. "It's alright, it's alright..." he murmured.

Karin had broken into cold sweat. She understood why Yuutsubame hadn't wanted to let her out of the mind-sea: she was totally useless here. Ichimaru was already captain-level, but augmented further with vizard powers; her brother Ichigo had similar levels of reiatsu. Isshin was, for the first time, completely the shinigami captain, his sword of brilliance tracing curves and streams of light. Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru were as one, stopping the adjuchas from approaching.

Karin was used to her brother's immense reiatsu pressure, and she had adapted to Hitsugaya's through training as well. But now a cold, liquid reiatsu wrapped about her like invisible constrictor boas, matched by a hard, blazing heat that tore at the cold even while adding its own pressure.

Her father and Ichimaru were battling at full strength, and Karin could barely breathe.

Kira wrapped Karin in a hug, trying to provide as much shelter as he could from the raging reiatsu about them, but he was trying to keep from buckling under the pressure himself.

"Let me," said Hitsugaya as he noticed. "Kurosaki can handle the adjuchas. They just keep coming!" His frustration was evident. He knelt on one knee by Karin but spoke to Kira. "Well done on the healing, Kira-san. At least she's not bleeding now."

"I believe her healing was accelerated with some internal assistance," said Kira quietly.

"Learn to accept praise with the same grace with which you accept criticism," said the young captain. He spread his ice wings. Instantly it felt better to Karin, and judging by the look on Kira's face, it was easier on him too. Hitsugaya frowned thoughtfully.

"Hitsugaya? What is it?"

"I'll erect an ice wall about you two again," he said at last. "Try to get out of here if possible. We will grab Inoue if we can, but the priority is to leave. If Aizen seals all of us in Las Noches, we can't hold out for long."

Kira's blue eyes darkened. "I will send the message, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"What? I don't understand," protested Karin ineffectually.

Hitsugaya squeezed her hand. "Secure an exit point. Whatever happens, someone _must leave Hueco Mundo alive._"

"Hey!" said Karin, grabbing the captain's wrist. "You owe me a date, Hitsugaya. Don't think dying will get you out of it."

"Yeah, whatever." Hitsugaya flashed a rare half-smile. "Hyourinmaru will prepare the way. Get ready to leave."

Kira nodded and released Wabisuke. Karin followed his lead, feeling Yuutsubame's tassels wind more tightly about her wrist than usual.

_I'll be fine, Yuu._

_:Yeah, yeah. Shut up.:_

"Movie and ice-cream sound good to you?" Hitsugaya asked abruptly. He winked one of his large, ice-green eyes.

Karin grinned. "Sounds perfect."

"Alright." Hyourinmaru sprang out and soared straight and true, forming an ice tunnel. "Go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	12. Princess in a Tower

**A/N: I know the names are spelled differently. I just like these versions.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitsugaya wondered what prompted him to flirt brazenly in the midst of battle. He told himself it was the adrenaline talking.

Ichimaru didn't allow him much time to ponder though. He had shifted back to Shinsou's _Arashi_ form, and the spear danced before the youngest captain's ice-green eyes in a mesmerizing pattern. His ice wings were smashed twice, regenerating only fast enough to keep Hitsugaya airborne but unable to balance his wild toppling.

Behind Ichimaru, Isshin slashed down with his blade, sending arcs of light at the silver-haired defector. Ichimaru ducked easily, as if growing eyes at the back of his head. Isshin pressed forward, disregarding the tiny blades that swarmed the tip of Shinsou. His sword in its released _Nisshou _form was more than capable of holding its own against most captains.

However, Isshin also knew Ichimaru was not like most. For one thing, he also had a mask.

Ichimaru was considering it, Isshin could tell. The fight was draggin on for too long, and neither of them were satisfied with the process. Isshin knew he could still go on for another hour without scoring a direct hit on the traitor, and Ichimaru knew he was not going to land an incapacitating blow on Isshin without calling on his hollow side.

Well, the silver-haired shinigami was fine with that.

Skidding to a point beyond Isshin's immediate reach, Ichimaru Gin made a motion across his face from left to right. A half-mask formed over the top half of his face, revealing slanted eye-holes and two sharp points, like ears, on the back of his head.

"I'm not seeing any difference," quipped Kurosaki Isshin, but his knuckles whitened on the grip of his sword.

"Really? That's what Aizen-sama says too." Ichimaru's laugh was silvery and had strange harmonics echoing in it. "Ready or not, here we go. _Ikorose, Shinsou_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kira led the way through the tunnel; if there was someone waiting on the other end, at least Kira could hold it off for a while. Karin loped behind the blond lieutenant, her breath quickening as she realized how dangerous it was out here away from her home. She prayed that she would be able to see Yuzu again – she missed her twin, and Yuzu had promised to make her pancakes for their birthday.

The ice tunnel suddenly collapsed on top of both Kira and Karin. Karin had just enough time to throw her arms about her head before she was buried in blinding white.

"Oops," drawled Ichimaru. He leaped away before Isshin's sword could decapitate him, but the damage was done. Isshin spared a glance for the collapsed tunnel and prayed his daughter was safe.

Hitsugaya, fending off three Privaron Espada that had emerged from the adjacent tunnels, was unable to assist. The tunnel's fall had shaken him; a long gash down one leg was the result. The Privaron Espada licked its long scythe-like blade.

"What's your name, boy?" asked the one who injured him.

Hitsugaya glowered. "Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth division."

"Liana Hasgaard, Privaron Espada 104," announced the hollow. It had long purple hair that were tied in two ponytails, and its mask hid most of its face except for its pale yellow eyes. "_Yakiharau, Ennetsujigoku_." Its scythe burst into white flame and Liana Hasgaard shuddered as its mask fell away to reveal a sinister set of teeth.

The white-haired captain hissed air through his teeth. "Why do I always end up facing down fire-related creatures whenever I'm fighting in Kurosaki Karin's vicinity?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara crashed through the wall, cushioned – barely – by the teal-haired Espada.

"Get off me," growled Grimmjow. His fingers twitched and a low rolling growl emanated from him as he glared at their attacker. "Let me at him."

Ulquiorra Schiffer waited, hands in his pockets. The order from Aizen had been very clear.

Urahara jammed his ubiquitous hat back on his ash-blond head. "Sousuke really isn't holding back, eh?"

"Aizen-sama wishes for you to be gone." The fourth Espada's voice was monotonous and flat. It spoke of how the future would be. "Therefore you shall die."

Grimmjow's lip curled and he leaped forward, drawing his sword in the middle of his assault. Ulquiorra sidestepped and fired a black cero at the other Espada, but kept his eyes on Urahara all the time.

The blond shopkeeper's grin disappeared. It was not the time to play. "_Nake, Benihime._"

On the other side of the hallway, Grimmjow had released his full form. He stood straight and proud, his tail swishing impatiently. "Stay back, shinigami," he warned. "This is between him and me."

"Aizen-sama has not indicated how he wished to deal with you," said Ulquiorra. "I am not fighting you today."

"You don't have a choice, Schiffer!"

Grimmjow's attack was primal and savage, raking claws leaving no angle uncovered. Ulquiorra drew his sword and parried, one pants leg torn and his coat ripped. The green-eyed Espada frowned at his damaged uniform.

The Sixth Espada bared his teeth again in a wide smirk. "C'mon, Schiffer. You know you want to."

"I do not want," Ulquiorra answered, and fired a cero at Urahara. Benihime matched it with a red wall of energy. Ulquiorra's perpetual frown deepened, but before he could comment he had to dodge a swipe from Grimmjow.

Urahara took the opportunity to run. He had to track down the team as fast as he could. Grimmjow... well, he owed that blue-haired violent psychopath a thank you, but somehow he figured that that battle with Ulquiorra was all the thanks Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wanted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime sensed Ichigo somewhere in the building. He was definitely there, along with many others, but her concern was only for Kurosaki Ichigo. She hoped that he had come for her, and yet prayed that he had not.

Stark opened one eye leisurely. "The battle is in the East wing, princess. You're in the West wing. You won't be able to make it in time." He yawned and rolled over, back exposed to Orihime.

"Why are you here, Stark-san?" asked Orihime, a tad more sharply than she had intended. "Why aren't you there fighting them too?"

"They don't need me there," he drawled.

Orihime allowed a fantasy of knifing Stark in the back before she ran out of the room, down the perplexing corridors and into the heat of battle.

"It ain't gonna work."

Stark might not be looking at her, but he knew what she was thinking. He always knew what she was thinking. They rotated Ulquiorra's shifts with Stark, so that she had two jailers, and both were not inclined to form close relationships with anyone.

Orihime's fists were not listening, and they were balled into fists. "I wouldn't know until I try."

"Why didn't you?" asked Stark, rolling back to gaze at the pretty brown-haired captive. "You could've sliced me in half before I even knew it."

_He knows. All of them knows._ Orihime relaxed her hands and folded into her seat. Shun Shun Rikka were not working well now; she could not get them to do what she wants. Aizen had assured her gently, telling her that they sensed her fear of him, and that they deserved a better, stronger owner. Ichimaru had taunted her with sly teases and open jabs about her heart not being in the fight anymore, and that she had become so used to being served hand and foot she did not want to return home.

She did, she really did. She missed Tatsuki, Ishida, Kurosaki, Sado, Rukia, Renji... all her friends. She missed them so much her heart ached with agony each time her mind turned to them.

However, she could not bring herself to leave. Shun Shun Rikka would not listen. _Shun Shun Rikka would not listen to me because I don't know what I want._

Stark watched the girl stare into empty space again and shook his head with something akin to pity. He was not prone to sentimental nonsense, but he thought that his overlords had gone too far in handling Inoue Orihime. Aizen and Ichimaru had damaged the pretty princess's mental state when they tore apart the fragile Shun Shun Rikka. What little power Orihime had now were native to her self: some basic healing, not of the sort that restored Grimmjow's arm, and a shaky semi-shield that was more often than not shattered by a single blow.

Stark sighed and lay back, head pillowed by his forearms. If Orihime really put her heart to it she ought to be able to recall the six tiny fairy-like protectors; too bad her mind could not lead the way.


	13. Mirror, mirror

Urahara was having a difficult time locating Kira, despite his accurate reiatsu sense. It was not the directions; it was the lack of distinguishing features of the sprawling palace. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Aizen Sousuke was discreetly observing him and changing the layout as he ran.

"That's quite enough playing, Sousuke!" he roared when his thirteenth turn led him into yet another small white room. Kira's reiatsu was ebbing. He could also sense Karin's faint presence.

No reply.

Urahara seethed. Then he charged on and, at the last moment, stopped. The tip of his nose was a hair's breadth from the dead white surface.

There – the telltale ripple that indicated a change in the wall.

"I saw that, Sousuke," murmured Urahara.

A soft thud alerted him to the person now standing immediately behind him. "I can kill you right now," said Aizen nonchalantly. His breath dusted over the back of Urahara's neck.

"You could," Urahara conceded. The blond did not turn around. "But that wouldn't be satisfying now, would it?"

"You really do know me well."

"You really are an asshole."

Aizen stepped back and Urahara swiveled about to face his old rival and friend. The shopkeeper adjusted his hat and smirked. "Why won't you let me get to them?"

"Because the room you're about to enter belongs to Inoue Orihime." The overlord of Las Noches inclined his head. "I thought you might like to save her."

"I don't trust you."

"I am not trustworthy? How terribly hurtful of you to imply that, Kisuke," Aizen mocked.

Urahara's jaw tightened and he opened the door behind him, staying close to the edge of the entryway and Benihime in his grasp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Liana was giving Hitsugaya some trouble, but the youngest captain was able to find time to distract himself with worry over the fates of Kira and Karin in the tunnel. The Privaron Espada snapped at Hitsugaya, her needle-sharp teeth clacking together as her scythe arced diagonally across.

Ice sizzled as Hitsugaya locked the scythe with his zanpakuto. Liana screeched as her arm froze up to the elbow. Before Hitsugaya could land the killing blow, a shaft of water roared at him and forced him back.

"Karin?" he called out.

"Halibel," replied a tall, dark-skinned woman.

Liana hissed and ripped her arm free of the ice, leaving her forearm behind. Dark blood spurted and reformed into a new forearm. "Stay out of this, Halibel, this boy is mine to kill."

The woman named Halibel didn't bother looking behind. "You're be killed if you continue to face him. I will settle this one." Halibel had withdrawn her sword.

Liana's talons stretched. "You have no right to-"

Hitsugaya stifled a sharp intake of breath. Halibel had just sliced off Liana's head without a second's hesitation. "Wasn't she on your side?"

"She was hindering, and hence not on my side." Halibel angled her blade. "Your name, captain."

"Hitsugaya."

"En garde." Halibel's eyes narrowed and a wall of water sprang up behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichimaru slid to the left, narrowly avoiding Isshin's sword.

"Too slow," he taunted, and sliced down. Isshin blocked the first attack but missed the second stroke from behind him, which slashed up from his kidneys to his shoulders. Before he could regroup another wound sprayed blood from his punctured ankle; Isshin collapsed to one knee.

Tsking in disapproval, Ichimaru skidded to a stop. "You're no fun, Kurosawa Shino. Being human has softened you." The mask had deepened Gin's rukongai lilt.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichimaru sidestepped and sliced the black crescent attack in half with a simple whirl. "You are not on par with me, ryoka boy," hissed Ichimaru. "Go back and ask that perverted shopkeeper to teach you more."

"You are not gonna hurt my father," swore Ichigo, dark eyes blazing. Before the young man could attack, he was swarmed by hundreds of tiny creatures all clawing and biting at his face. He flailed at them, but only succeeded in flinging off those on his arm. The others were chomping on any available surface and Ichigo yowled in pain.

Ichimaru shrugged. "It's _really_ not your call."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime's eyes widened with recognition. "You."

Urahara exhaled slowly. "Inoue-san, it's time to go home."

"No," said Orihime, her brows coming together in a frown. "I will not go with you. I refuse... I reject!"

A spinning disc blurred into existence and spun at Urahara. The blond deflected the attack and was surprised by how weak it was. The Shun Shun Rikka should have been able to bisect him with very little trouble.

"Inoue-san," he said, stepping forward, "before anything else happens, we have to go back."

Behind Urahara, Aizen chuckled softly.

A tall male unfolded himself from the ledge on the left side of the room and slouched out, brushing past Urahara without taking any notice of Benihime or Urahara's reiatsu. "Hey boss."

"Stark. Go take a look over at the East Wing, would you?"

"Sure, no problem."

Urahara focused on Inoue Orihime. "Orihime-chan, come with me."

She shook her head. "You're not him. You're not real."

Urahara bared his teeth. "Sousuke, release her from Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"What makes you think I have it working on her?"

Before Urahara could formulate a reply, Orihime threw out another whirring blade. "I _reject_!"

"Sing, Benihime!"

The crimson rush of energy smashed into the brown-haired girl and slammed her into the far wall. She screamed in pain. Urahara withdrew his blade instantly, horrified. He hadn't meant to counter the attack; his instincts had stepped in. The girl choked and glared at the shopkeeper. "Tsubaki, cut him in half."

Another circle of deathly light formed just in front of Inoue. Aizen laughed again. "Decide now, Kisuke. Or she'll just keep throwing that at you."

Urahara gritted his teeth and then stabbed forward, breaking the disc of light, and impaled Orihime just below the sternum.

A round of calm applause broke out behind him. Aizen said, "Good. Now you can take her with you."

"Were you using Kyoka Suigetsu, Sousuke?"

The overlord shrugged. "It didn't matter anyway. She's insane. You can have that piece of worthless crap." He easily brushed off the blast of hado Urahara unleashed and laughed mockingly once more before turning another corner and disappeared from view.

The blond man tried to staunch the wound, but Benihime had never been one for surface injuries; Inoue Orihime's eyes were becoming glassy and she was choking.

"Don't die on me, Inoue-san," muttered Urahara, chanting healing spells as fast as he could to keep her vital signs steady. A sharp point pressed into the base of his skull, and Urahara heard the hum of reiatsu near his ears.

"What did you do to Inoue, Urahara?" asked Ishida Uryuu quietly, bow drawn to the maximum.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The grin Ichimaru wore below his mask widened with malevolent glee. Shinsou glittered with tiny scales, reveling in the joy of its wielder.

Isshin was panting, trying to stem the blood spurting out of his ankle and bore with the pain along his back. His throat was so dry he felt like gagging; the others were occupied with their own foes and were unable to reach him.

Ichimaru landed on the surface with a dust-raising thump and angled his zanpakuto at Kurosaki Isshin. "Goodbye, Kurosawa Shino," said Ichimaru, using Isshin's former name, and Shinsou shot forward straight at Isshin's face.

A toothed sword blocked the traitor's sword. Lowering the blade, Abarai Renji glared at the silver-haired ex-captain.

"Rukia," the redheaded lieutenant said softly, "do what you can."

"Of course." Rukia pulled out bandages and medication and assisted Isshin away from Ichimaru and Renji.

Removing his mask, Ichimaru tilted his head. "You're no match for me, Renji-kun. Stay out of this."

Renji bared his teeth. "Have I ever been a good, obedient boy?" Without waiting for a response, he drove his sword to the ground. "BANKAI!"

Ichimaru shook his head and smiled again. "I will bring you to heel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra neatly dodged another cero from Grimmjow. Both had yet to release their final form, but the fight was growing tiresome. Deciding that he would face the music when and if Aizen confronted him about it, Ulquiorra drew his sword.

"Taking me seriously now, Ulquiorra?" growled the Sexta Espada. He skidded back. "_Kishire, Pantera!_"

"_Tozase, Murushierago._" Large wings unfolded and Ulquiorra's reiatsu presence smashed into Grimmjow. The teal-haired male hissed and his own reiatsu rose in challenge. Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes narrowed slightly. "Not bad, Jeagerjacques."

Grimmjow flexed his claws. "Bring it on, Schiffer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was relieved that his father was rescued just in time, and by his best friends no less. He had dealt with his own swarm problem and was heading for Ichimaru again when one of the Privaron Espada that had been assaulting Hitsugaya hurled a boulder at the teenager.

Ichigo glared up. "I'm kinda busy here!"

"I can't play with him, so I'll play with you." The paunchy Privaron Espada cracked its huge knuckles. "Ever watch Mad Max?"

"You can't be serious," groaned Ichigo as a sudden cage of bone sprouted around them.

His opponent licked his lips and flicked his long ponytail behind him. The hollow bone that obscured his left eye grew and surrounded his head like a motorcycle helmet when he unsheathed his sword. "Oh yes. Two men enter, one man leaves."

Ichigo sighed. "You're not a man. Getsuga Tenshou!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara raised both hands in a placating manner. "I'm not the one who should be at the point of a Quincy arrow."

"Aizen should be, I know that. But I also saw you stab her." Ishida carefully loosened the string. "How is she?"

"I've stabilized the bleeding, but she's going to be unconscious for the next three days or more." Urahara grabbed Benihime. "Keep an eye on her, Ishida-kun. I must track down the others."

Ishida turned and regarded the blond man. "You're too trusting, Kisuke."

"Not Ishida," Urahara murmured. "Sousuke then."

"You believe in your eyes too much. And that, my friend, will be the death of you." Aizen shook off his illusion, Kyoka Suigetsu poised over Orihime's heart. "But hers will come first."

Urahara blanched when the sword tip headed down. Benihime, responding once more to her owner's call, sent a blast of red energy forward and knocked the blade aside. The impact also caused a sickening crack to emanate from Orihime's chest: Benihime's strike had broken some ribs. Orihime coughed up blood.

Aizen shook his head. "Tsk tsk. Just because she is dead weight doesn't mean you get to torture her to death," he admonished, wagging a finger.

"Set her free," Urahara demanded, telling himself not to be drawn into Aizen's mind games. "You said she was of no use to you."

"She's alive and thus will continue to draw people like Ichigo and his friends into Hueco Mundo, where I can dispatch of them easily and conveniently."

Urahara pressed on the brim of his hat. He knew what he had to do. "_Nake, Benihime._" An arc of deadly red light sped forward and crashed into the girl lying on the floor. Orihime's eyes slammed open and stared into the ceiling, before her head lolled to the side.

She stopped moving.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "All right then," he said casually, and kicked the girl over to Urahara who caught her body, "you can bring that thing home, and much luck explaining to your young charges."

"Sousuke, you go too far-"

"-I haven't gone nearly far enough. Test me further, Urahara. I'm looking forward to see how much your side is willing to lose." Aizen gestured and a gust of wind shoved Urahara and his burden out the door.

Before Urahara could pounce back at Aizen the walls shifted again. The shopkeeper stared at the blank expanse before him and cursed roundly. Then he turned back, this time to look into the point of a glowing blue arrow.

"I saw what happened." Ishida Uryuu was eerily calm. "If she dies, Urahara, you die."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	14. Up the Wall

"Now, let's not be hasty," said Urahara, not moving a hair. "I am not the enemy, Ishida."

"All shinigami are my enemy," said Ishida. The bow did not move and neither did the arrow. "What happened to her?"

Urahara forced himself to calm down and not to attack. "Aizen."

Ishida narrowed his eyes. His fingers twitched and Urahara jerked. The glowing Quincy bow was packed away in an instant. Ishida hurried to Orihime's side. "Is there any way you can slow the bleeding?"

"Pressure, but her ribs are broken. The best thing we can do now-"

"-I will take her back," said Yoruichi, materializing from a corner. She padded over and nudged Orihime with her nose, ignoring Benihime's sharp point angled at the back of her neck. "Ishida, you're needed at the battleground. Abarai and Rukia are there already."

"Wouldn't you be a better combatant?"

"There are many hollows surging towards it. Your reiatsu arrows can clear them faster than I can." Yoruichi shook herself and turned into herself, albeit in her 'skyclad' form. Urahara didn't put away his sword. "Read my damn reiatsu, Kisuke, and help me out here."

The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes before he put Benihime away. After passing Yourichi his outer shirt, Urahara kept watch as the Goddess of Flash darted out of sight. The second she moved Urahara knew it was Yoruichi – no one moved like her. He pressed his hat more firmly on his head and then followed in Ishida's footsteps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isshin bit back a curse. It had been too long since he was forced to fight at this level. Blood congealed along his chin and down his neck; he could feel the sting of the cut as he struggled to his feet.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" hissed Rukia worriedly. "You're not well enough yet!"

"My boy needs me," said Isshin. "And your man needs you."

Rukia turned and her eyes widened when she saw Renji fending off Ichimaru – just barely – with Hihio Zabimaru. Without another word, she grabbed her sword and sprinted towards Renji.

Isshin smiled lopsidedly. "To be young again," he muttered. Then he concentrated. Reiatsu flared over his leg where it had been pierced. Thus patched up, he hobbled and then sprang into action again, this time towards the huge cage of bones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another pillar toppled and added to the dust slamming up in clouds. Grimmjow snarled and snapped at the swirling shapes, his claws extended and twitching to make some contact with pale skin. Like ripping it to shreds. That ought to calm the itch.

A blazing weapon speared into Grimmjow's side from behind. The smoke cleared. Ulquiorra unfolded his huge wings, dark as night, his javelin in his hands.

"You never learned," said the Fourth Espada calmly. "You cannot beat me, Grimmjow. I am above you."

"Wrong," growled Grimmjow. He suddenly reached around and dug his claws into Ulquiorra's arm. "You are behind me." He twisted his hand.

Ulquiorra grunted and backed away, leaving his arm torn and bloody. He passed his other arm over it and the damage faded away instantly. Grimmjow splintered the javelin, still in his grip, and tossed aside the reiatsu scraps. He grimaced when the movement caused a tug on his wound, but his reiatsu level pushed his healing ability higher when he was in his released form.

Ulquiorra folded his wings. "_Cero Oscuras_."

A black cero shot out and slammed into Grimmjow's instinctive block with his forearms. The impact drove the Sixth Espada all the way through the walls.

A portion of the illuminated sky cracked. Ulquiorra glanced up, concerned. He wasn't supposed to release Cero Oscuras under the dome. Perhaps he ought to inform Aizen-

A cero blast caught him by surprise as it smashed into him. Grimmjow followed not long after, his wild hair tangled and bloodied. He didn't wait to see if his attack had worked, but fired consecutive ceros.

A black cero replied the barrage of assaults Grimmjow had thrown. Ulquiorra shot up from the wreck, javelin in hand.

Grimmjow grinned, baring all of his teeth. "Now _that's _more like it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitsugaya turned the wall of water into ice and soared out of the way. Halibel didn't give up pursuit, chasing almost immediately. She had a good turn of speed, but what Hitsugaya found unnerving was her intense focus. Half her face was hidden by the lower jaw of a skull, but even her eyes showed no emotion.

Thinking it best to evade and observe first, Hitsugaya flew out of range of the jets of water chasing after him, and iced up those that came close. Blocks of ice crashed down on those below, but Hitsugaya had to trust that his comrades were good enough to evade them.

When Halibel suddenly raised a huge fountain of water and curtained them both, Hitsugaya decided he had had enough. "_Sennen Hyoro_!"

Ice imprisoned the tall, imposing Espada, but somehow the young captain doubt it would be for long. He headed towards ground where Karin and Kira were still trapped within his ice tunnel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Karin blinked groggily. Everywhere was white, and cold, and smelled wrong.

Wrong like blood.

_:Karin? Girlie?:_

_Yuu, what happened?_

_:World crashed around is what happened. Look around you, won't you?:_

Though she could feel herself aching all over, Karin did her best. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Kira-nii-san?"

The blond lieutenant was unconscious as well. His pale face was almost as white as the ice that Hitsugaya had erected about them. She shuffled over and touched the older shinigami. Kira was still breathing, but very shallowly, and blood was seeping out from under the man.

Karin could feel her panic rising and forced it down through sheer force of will. _Yuu, your healing power, the kind that you use on me...does it work for others?_

_:I'm not sure.: _For the first time since Karin knew her blade, the spirit within sounded uncertain. _:All we can do is try. Release me.:_

Karin, very aware of the battles raging outside the ice tunnel, carefully detached the sword from its sheath and placed its hilt in Kira's open and limp hand. Then she put her hand over his and whispered, "_Gekido, Yuutsubame._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo crashed out from the bone cage, bloodied but alive. The bones had some special ability that caused Getsuga Tenshou to rebound on Ichigo, and Ichigo had had a hell of a time trying to avoid his own attacks, the hollow's attacks, and finally his father's enthusiastic dismantling of the cage.

The hollow was already history. Isshin limped over to his son. "You okay?" he asked, fatherly concern for a moment revealed.

"Yeah," groaned Ichigo. "Could've done with a warning before you did that though."

"I didn't want him to know. After all, it WAS supposed to be an ambush."

"He had my head in his grip!"

"You could do with less weight."

"Losing weight from above my shoulders? What kind of father are you?"

The crunch of ice caught their attention from their bickering. Where the remains of Hitsugaya's ice tunnel lay there was a movement. Slowly the ice blocks parted and Kira emerged, paler and leaning on Karin's shoulder. To Ichigo's surprise, Karin and Kira were holding the same sword with its twin cobalt blue tassels wound about both wrists.

Kira hobbled out of the ice and then crashed to his knees, Karin nearly falling as well. Isshin rushed over.

"Taichou," gasped the blond lieutenant, "I'm so sorry, I've been a bother..."

The oldest Kurosaki snarled and went over to help his lieutenant up. "What are you – shit. Shit shit shit. Karin, how long can you maintain the link between you and him?"

"As long... as necessary," wheezed Karin. "Yuu said that he can keep going, but I don't know if he meant forever."

Isshin shook out of his already-blood soaked haori. "We'll do what we can. Wrap this about him."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, craning his neck to see. "Is Kira okay?"

A thump beside them indicated that Hitsugaya had joined the, Karin blinked weary eyes up at him, but Hitsugaya only had eyes for Kira. "He's hurt in the back, near the ribs," he informed the other captain gravely. "Karin, draw on my energy too."

"How?" gritted out the girl.

"You give me energy every time we fight as a duo. It's just in reverse this time." The white-haired captain placed his hand in her other free one. "Trust me."

Power surged through Karin and into Kira's ebbing life force. She almost screamed with the strain of balancing the power of her own, Yuutsubame and Hitsugaya with the emptiness in Kira.

Ichigo stood watch helplessly, making sure that no hollow came their way. "Is he okay?" he asked again, feeling lost and dumb.

"He's dying," said Isshin shortly as he fished out his communicator. "Unohana! Unohana, where are you? Kira needs you right the fuck now!"

Ichigo stared at his father and his sister. Isshin never swore in front of his children. Karin's breathing grew labored, and sweat plopped off her face. "Dad, he's fading. We're trying to hold him, but he's dying."

Hitsugaya's breathing was steady. "We won't lose him. He'll stay with us." Then, almost to himself, he added, "He's strong. He'll stay with us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichimaru swung Shinsou idly, obviously toying with Renji. Then he frowned when he saw the cluster of Kurosakis about a pale blond man.

"Izuru?" he mused aloud, batting aside a lunge from Zabimaru. He allowed his senses to expand – and encountered no resistance from Kira. "Izuru!"

A blast from the skeletal mouth of Renji's bankai distracted Ichimaru from his concern. With a snarl the silver-haired man pulled a mask over his face and sliced Shinsou downwards, cutting the snake-skull open. Then the blade slashed from left to right, breaking apart the remaining vertebrae held together by the redhead's reiatsu.

Renji recalled his sword to shikai mode, ready to defend himself from close-range assault.

Ichimaru didn't give him the chance to. With an almost negligent slash diagonally down, Shinsou tore apart Zabimaru and got ready to slice the red-haired shinigami into two – until something else shoved Renji back and tried to block the implacable sword.

"_RUKIA!!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hearing that anguished shriek, Ishida tore into the battleground at long last. What he saw froze him to the spot.

Ichimaru, tasting the blood and gore on his sword.

Renji, staring at the body of his beloved.

Ichigo, Isshin and Karin, watching what had just transpired with awful realization.

Ishida cursed roundly under his breath, tears pricking the edges of his eyes. This was not the time for sorrow, however, and he angled his bow at the arrogant Ichimaru, his fox-mask still in place and making him appear more inhuman than ever.

The fox-faced traitor suddenly turned to face him and speared him against the wall. "You're not ready for me, Quincy. Go play with your dolls!"

Ignoring the taunt, Ishida released his arrows and let them fly among the arrancar now swarming towards the small group and towards Ichimaru.

The traitor backed away and Ishida sprinted to Renji. "Let's get you out of here."

"Rukia?" the bigger male asked, eyes bewildered and haunted. "What about her?"

"She's gone," bit off Ishida, deliberately blunt. "Let's go."

"No!"

"Renji! We need you at fighting strength! This is no time to wallow in grief!" shouted Ishida, knowing that Renji was a responsible man and he had to play the bad guy for a while. "We _need _ you!"

Ice crackled and then, as Ishida and Renji looked up, Halibel shook free of her ice prison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aizen cocked his head as he watched the screens flicker, each carrying a scene from the battleground. He allowed the central monitor to linger on poor Kira, bleeding to death, trying to go on with the support of Hitsugaya and the Kurosaki girl.

"Poor, poor Kira," he murmured aloud. "What will you do now, Gin?"

"Why do you not allow me to enter the fray, Aizen-sama?"

"Because this isn't the main battle, Kaname." Aizen smiled to himself. "I'm waiting for the largest fish to come, and he takes quite a bit of persuading."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara slew six hollows which lunged at him as he headed to the main battleground. He skidded on the icy surface – _Hitsugaya's work, no doubt –_ and then stared at the carnage before him.

Arrancar and hollows smashed into fragments about him, reiatsu arrows rained down courtesy of Ishida, glowing white arcs danced about black crescents of energy, ice splintered and roared into towers. Among it all, a silver-haired former shinigami and a white-haired woman darted, returning attack for attack.

"Urahara!" shouted Isshin as he blocked a strike from Halibel. "Bloody hell get into gear already!"

"_Nake, Benihime_!" shouted Urahara, and without missing a beat, he yelled, "BANKAI!"


	15. Mess Hall

Aizen picked up Kyoka Suigetsu. "That's your cue."

"What should I be doing, Aizen-taichou?" Tousen wrinkled his brow.

The overlord of Hueco Mundo smiled pleasantly. "Why, to eradicate the intruders, of course. Wanderweiss will lead you there."

As if he understood all of Aizen's words, Wanderweiss trotted over and hooked his hand into Tousen's. The two of them left the room, while Aizen turned the monitors to the outer walls. The ones he was waiting for were about to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji hooked his arm about the bloodied form of Rukia and kept her in his embrace even as he left the vulnerable position. Ishida, seeing the mental and emotional state Renji was in, decided that he had to be the one to take the other arrancar on.

Trapped by different opponents for a moment, Halibel used sonido to escape to the far end of the Halibel gazed implacably down from where she loomed over them. Then she turned her blade and a huge jet of water roared downwards.

Just as the water was about to hit Ishida, Hitsugaya cut in and shielded the Quincy with his ice wings. Ice fragments sprayed out from behind the small captain.

"What are you waiting for?" hissed Hitsugaya. It was hard maintaining his stance, but he was doing all right. Karin and Ichigo were taking care of Kira, while Isshin fended off any stray attackers that ventured close to the family.

Ishida breathed in and then, cocking the tip of his arrow just over Hitsugaya's shoulder, let off a burst of reiatsu arrows upwards. Though the water that Halibel was wielding diverted a number of the projectiles, enough of them managed to connect with the sword and threw it off its aim.

Halibel didn't waste time on getting annoyed; she hurtled down and her blade locked together with Hitsugaya's.

"You have no power over me," she informed him. "All your ice I can turn to water."

"And all your water I can turn to ice," he retorted. A slash forced her back a step. "An impasse, is it not?"

Halibel returned an icy stare. And then struck with all her might.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A chunk of ceiling as wide as a building smashed towards the ground, and all Ichigo could think of was how to get to Renji and drag him to safety. Before he could do so, a familiar yet amazingly _famished _reiatsu amplified and roared past him.

"Urahara?" Ichigo muttered, startled by the bloodlust within the reiatsu.

The shopkeeper was without his hat and appeared deadly serious as Benihime sang in his hand. It looked much the same except for the long twin trails of crimson flame that arced behind each motion of the blade. The trails danced and occasionally twined together in small bursts of brilliance. Urahara shot off the ground and struck Ichimaru's blade.

Battered slightly and bleeding from a dozen shallow cuts, Isshin landed next to Ichigo. "Get ready to run, son."

"What? Why?"

"See those lights?" Isshin nodded at the little sparks that lingered long in the air after Urahara had passed. "Those ain't fairy lights. Come on, we need to grab Renji. And Rukia... Rukia's body."

Ichigo glanced at his sister and Kira. "They need us too."

"I know. We can't get everyone at once. I can't move fast with shunpo now, the bastard got my leg. You get to Renji." Isshin was staring at his old friend who was tangling with Ichimaru Gin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The fox-faced male was forced into a defensive stance, pressed back by the sheer force of Urahara's attack. Ichimaru's mask remained firmly in place, however, and the slitted eyes of the mask glowed golden. "Good to see you, Urahara. I've been waiting for this."

"Waiting to get your ass kicked?" smirked Urahara. The grin flashed out and he slashed at Ichimaru.

The spots of lights that had trailed behind the blond shopkeeper suddenly linked into a line and a destructive burst of reiatsu shot forward, much as a cannon of flame. Urahara darted aside.

The attack slammed into Ichimaru Gin and the silver-haired man was sent flying. When he crashed into the far wall, it took all of Ichimaru's strength not to fall into the rubble below on the ground. His eyes glinted and the smile grew.

"That's what I call an attack," he said with a feral grin. Then he snapped forward and Shinsou pierced into the red wall Benihime erected. The wall shattered with barely any resistance, but Urahara was ready with another lament sung by Benihime. The twin crimson contrails of the blade glowed as it formed a thin net above Ichimaru. Once the wall came down, the net dropped.

Ichimaru cried out when the reiatsu net fell on him and shot through his thin frame, and then Benihime's lament cut straight into his left shoulder. The silver-haired traitor dragged his arm free of the twining contrails of red light.

An explosive burst of silver startled Urahara as he continued his circling of Ichimaru. The silver-haired traitor was standing free of the net, bleeding in parts, but his appearance had altered further.

"I hate this look," he rasped, panting slightly. "But you'll hate it more than I do."

His mask now covered his entire face. Instead of the black and gold armor of Shinsou's final form, now he was in red and silver, and Shinshou was again as a blade.

Urahara smiled. "It doesn't look intimidating."

"No, it doesn't," agreed Ichimaru. Then he disappeared in a white flash, and seconds later a supersonic boom crashed into Urahara and sent him tumbling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aizen stood just outside the great doors that opened into Las Noches. A shimmering in the distance revealed the opening of a garganta. He smiled, and started walking towards it as shadows poured forth from the gateway. He hummed a song under his breath, counting to twenty, and then changed his pace.

And then Aizen was right there, a wolf among oblivious sheep.

Only the person he had stopped right in front of realized who was obstructing his way. "Ai-Aizen!"

"Welcome," he said pleasantly, "to Hueco Mundo."

And the shinigami fell in their dozens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Karin was swaying in her bid to stay conscious. Yet she could not pass out; Yuutsubame needed her. Kira needed her.

"I'm here." A low female voice emerged in the vicinity. Karin blinked and saw her teacher, Youruichi. "Release the bond."

"I need to help Kira-nii," mumbled Karin. "He... needs me."

"If you try to help you'll get in the way." Yourichi hefted Kira over her shoulders. "Come with me and let's get you to safety."

Karin was too exhausted to argue. She risked one glance over her shoulder and saw that Hitsugaya was about to crash to the ground. One of his ice wings had been ripped to shards and the ice flowers had shattered completely. A surge of fury roared into her and she gripped her sword.

Yoruichi had flash-stepped to the entrance of the cavern. "Come on!"

"Gekido, Yuutsubame," murmured Karin under her breath.

_:You're insane. We'll die.:_

The dark-haired girl collapsed onto her knees. _Do it, Yuu._

_:Here goes.: _Yuutsubame dragged out the last remnants of their shared reiatsu and released a final surge of water to the white-haired captain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow was slammed into the ground by the black cero Ulquiorra shot at him. "Nice," rasped Grimmjow. "But I ain't dead, green-eyed boy."

"That can be arranged." The Fourth Espada landed lightly on the ground and called up another javelin. He stabbed straight down, raising an amazing amount of dust and debris.

There was no response from the rubble. The pale Espada frowned faintly, almost puzzled, and then began to walk away. It baffled him why Grimmjow kept challenging him; it was obvious that the Sixrh Espada could never match him in strength. It was easy to dismiss the teal-haired male as being suicidal, but though he was a hothead he was not stupid.

A slight stir alerted Ulquiorra to movement behind him. He glanced up. Just as he raised an arm to block, he was rammed into the wall.

Bloodied and ravaged, Grimmjow bared his teeth, looking almost friendly. "Didja think you had me beat?"

"You ought to have died from that-"

"I never once showed my true strength, stupid," hissed Grimmjow, and punched Ulquiorra in the face. The slender male shoved Grimmjow back, shocked that he was now bleeding from his nose. Grimmjow roared, "Did you really _think _I'd stay here and work for that douchebag, under all you bastards?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his startlingly large eyes. "You were biding your time." He lowered into a crouch. "Why?"

"Because," answered the stocky Espada, "that bastard of a shinigami captain was the sole person I knew I couldn't beat."

The Fourth Espada released his sword again and sprinted forward, but was stopped in his forward rush by a blow to his midsection. Grimmjow's voice by his ear was low and menacing.

"In some respects I'm a big kitty cat," he murmured mockingly. "I like to play with my kill."

"I'm not intimidated," snapped Ulquiorra, and his blade slashed into Grimmjow's side

The larger male took the impact and gripped the sword. He then ripped the weapon out of Ulquiorra's hands and – right before the Fourth Espada's eyes – broke it in two. With another growl he backhanded the slender Espada and sent him sprawling.

Ulquiorra scrambled to his feet. "My sword...? How is it possible?"

"Can't believe it?"

Ulquiorra held his ground when Grimmjow unsheathed Panthera. The wash of hostile reiatsu was impressive, but having been in Aizen's company since the overlord arrived in Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra did not feel intimidated at all. He growled in the back of his throat – an expression of emotion he never thought he would possess – and fired a black cero again.

Panthera sliced it in half, and then Grimmjow barreled forward before the Fourth Espada could respond. Ulquiorra's foot had just shifted for sonido when the teal-haired Espada's sword stabbed straight into his sternum, just below his hollow hole. Grimmjow hadn't even released into his true form.

Black blood slowly edged out from the injury, flowing in a thin trail downwards. The dark-haired Espada raised thin fingers and touched the blood. "It's... cold," he marveled softly. "I thought it'd be warm."

"We're not alive," said Grimmjow. He drove the sword deeper. "We just pretend to be."

Ulquiorra blinked his brilliant green eyes and raised his gaze to his long-time antagonist. "You're smarter than you look."

Grimmjow smirked. "Even now you insult me?" He pulled the blade out in one swift stroke and Ulquiorra collapsed to his knees. Grimmjow tilted his gaze and narrowed his eyes. "I can't decide if I want to kill you."

A javelin shimmered in Ulquiorra's hand and reiatsu swirled around the kneeling male. Before his regenerative powers could work Grimmjow sliced off both Ulquiorra's arms and the tip of Panthera was pressed into the soft flesh of the Fourth Espada's throat.

Ulquiorra's eyes locked onto Grimmjow's teal blue gaze. The slender Espada breathed slowly as his hands began reforming. "Kill me or I will fight you until you die."

"Fine." Grimmjow stabbed forward.

Black fluid sprayed out the back of what remained of Ulquiorra's skull, and Grimmjow finished the deed with a cero to incinerate what was left of the slim Espada. Then he lowered his hands and sheathed his sword.

He looked at the blood spatter that was all that remained of Ulquiorra Schiffer. Gingerly touching the sticky mess with his fingers, the muscular male bowed his head and smiled almost regretfully, before he turned and headed for the throne room.

Time for the _Hougyoku_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three beeps, and then a deafening silence resounded through the halls of Las Noches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kurosaki Karin, you bleeding idiot!" roared Hitsugaya as water rushed forth and the familiar reiatsu of the dark-haired stubborn girl linked with his. He could do with the boost in power, but not when the source was already flickering out.

Still, he could not let the girl's offer go unused. His sword agreed and the surge of water turned into a spiraling spear and slammed into Halibel. The shower of white fragments indicated that his strike found its target.

Hitsugaya breathed out slowly, trying to get his heart rate under control.

"Behind you!" Ishida shouted from below.

Before the captain could turn around, Halibel had stabbed him in the gut. Her tone was even and emotionless. "Missed me again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You can't keep this up," Urahara informed Ichimaru. Both men were tattered with cuts and slashes now, and Ichimaru's left arm was hanging useless.

The paler man's reply was yet another attack from Shinsou, now five times as fast as it was in shikai form. His mask was crumbling though; Urahara at bankai was no slouch. The shopkeeper sliced once more at Ichimaru's undefended and vulnerable left side and cut into him, but was repaid by a stab through his own left bicep.

By the time Ichimaru's mask faded entirely, the battle had completely ripped them into bleeding shreds. Ichimaru dodged Urahara's swing and the resultant explosion from Benihime, before he backed right to the doorway from which he had come. There were two figures standing there in the doorway.

"Kaname-chan," he called out. "I'm needed elsewhere. Take over?"

"I will if you don't call me Kaname-chan," snapped the blind captain.

Wanderweiss bounced on the balls of his feet and then settled into a corner. He oohed and aahed at the bright white bursts of light which were from Isshin's sword, and then there was the frozen waterfall that had speared towards Halibel.

When triple shots landed around Tousen and Wanderweiss, the blind captain unsheathed his zanpakuto and engaged in battle with Urahara an instant later. Tousen knew better than to call up his bankai for Urahara Kisuke – that man was a legend, and probably only Aizen could hold Urahara at bay. Still, Tousen had his orders.

"Bankai!" he called out. Just before the black dome formed completely, Tousen landed in the midst of Isshin, Ichigo and Ishida. Urahara made a headlong dash downwards but the dome had shut.

Urahara landed on the impregnable surface. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, we still have the herring to pick off," said Yoruichi, landing beside him. She had been busy too, taking down the numerous fraccion and numeros that had been fighting the Kurosaki father-son duo wave after wave after wave. "Clear the clutter, and we'll dig out what's left of Tousen."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the old pervert is in there too." The blond shopkeeper drew in his bankai. "Ichimaru's gone though."

"I don't think I can beat that boy," Yoruichi remarked and indicated the pale hollow sitting where Ichimaru had escaped. "We didn't manage it the other time."

"The other time you didn't have your sword," Urahara pointed out.

The dark-skinned woman raised her eyebrows at him. "Which part of me," she inquired coolly, "do you see holding a sword?"

"Uh... good point."

Yoruichi grinned. "So, you or me?"

"Do the honors, please."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitsugaya Toushiro didn't really register the pain. It was the vibrantly red blood that stained his coat which caught his attention, to be honest. The dark-skinned female Espada seemed almost curious about Hitsugaya's lack of reaction. When she stabbed her sword in further, Hitsugaya registered the burning agony, just before she dragged the blade out of him. The young captain tumbled down and crashed into hard floor, further aggravating the injury.

"Karin's gonna be pissed," he muttered brokenly, face etched with a scowl. There was fluid in his lungs; his ribs were cracked and he had shattered a left elbow. He enumerated the injuries in his head, knowing that he was about to die, yet oddly dispassionate about it. Perhaps it had been foolhardy coming into Las Noches with so few of them, but he hadn't expected such a strong retaliatory force.

Never assume, his teacher at the academy had said. Now that Hitsugaya thought about it, his teacher had been rather nice. His vision swam; blurred; darkened.

And then warmth flooded through him.

The captain blinked and gagged as a tube was forced down his throat. Then he registered a familiar face looking down at him.

"Don't struggle," commanded Unohana, kneeling beside him. "We have to clear your lungs of the fluid before anything else. You'll be fine. We'll handle the rest."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aizen had slaughtered nearly a third of the troops before a jagged blade crashed into Kyoka Suigetsu.

"How you doin'?" asked Zaraki pleasantly, his grin the crimson curve of a blade. The shinigami troops which had escaped Kyoka Suigetsu's attack gathered loosely away from the two captains. At a signal from Zaraki, they sprinted towards the distant feature of Las Noches.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Aizen smiled. "Good to see you, Zaraki-taichou."

The tallest captain rotated his shoulders to loosen up. "We never finished our match the other time," he remarked idly. "You remember?"

"Almost a century ago, yes. We were interrupted by Unohana-taichou then," said Aizen, not sheathing his sword.

"Retsu ain't around this time."

"Shall we continue then?"

Zaraki grinned even wider. "I don't mind, seein' as how you've become the head honcho of this place. Yachiru, scram."

"Okay!" Yachiru's head popped up from behind Zaraki where she usually perched. "I shall look for – ooh, someone fast!"

It didn't faze Aizen at all when the figure paused beside him. It was a lanky bearded Espada. He nodded a greeting at Zaraki, as if they were acquaintances, and then murmured something to his overlord.

Aizen frowned lightly. "Gin should be able to handle it."

"I imagine so."

"Still, I should go back and check on the situation," Aizen added with a soft sigh. He started walking off, sliding his blade back in its sheath.

Zaraki shouted, "Where the fuck d'ya think you're going? We gotta battle here!"

"I've more important matters to deal with, Zaraki-taichou," replied the dark-haired traitor. "Stark-san here will play with you."

And then, with a burst of shunpo, Aizen had faded into the far distance. Yachiru made to follow but Zaraki stopped her. "Don't. Let the princeling and the little tagalong handle it."

"But I wanna play!"

"You'll get your chance to." Zaraki's beady eyes took in Stark. "So, you any good?"

Stark shrugged. "I suppose so."

The eleventh division captain snorted. "I hear tell you guys got branded with numbers. Show me yours."

The Espada made a face. "Can't we pretend that we've fought? This whole 'whose balls are bigger' fiasco is crazed. I just want someplace to sleep, and then people to chat with."

"If you survive, we'll chat," said Zaraki. "I've never pretended to fight before, I ain't gonna start now."

"Oh all right," sighed Stark, and pulled off his glove. "Stark. Primero Espada. At your service."

The captain scowled. "No blade?"

"She's at Las Noches."

"Fine then, we'll fight without." Zaraki Kenpachi slammed a punch forward. Stark dodged neatly. The captain snorted again. "Fast enough. You can't have got your sword first?"

Stark scratched the back of his head. "Well, see, I'm just supposed to be a messenger. I wasn't expecting Aizen-san to leave me here to deal with you-"

"STAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRK! You moron! You left me behind again!" yelled a skinny young arrancar. She dashed forward and drew back a fist. Stark made to block it, but was then ambushed by a kick to the groin.

Even Zaraki winced.

Stark lay crumpled on the sand making soft moaning noises of pain. "What was that for, you dumbass?" he managed to creak out.

Lilinette folded her arms. "You came out here to fight and left me back inside? How can you fight without me watching?"

As the girl continued to berate Stark, Zaraki risked a glance at Yachiru, who was blinking interestedly at the other slender girl. She caught Zaraki's gaze and beamed. "Just like us!"

"Yeah," agreed Zaraki. "Pretty damn much."

"All right, all right, I won't do it again," said Stark placatingly.

Zaraki's lip curled. "That's your sword, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not," Lilinette declared, folding her arms.

"Good guess," said the Primero Espada at the same time. "But not a sword per se."

"Show me."

Stark sighed for yet another time before he and Lilinette reverted to form. Dust clouds whirled in front of the two shinigami and Zaraki fancied he heard the baying of predators. When the sand settled, Stark's appearance hadn't changed much, other than a kicking new jacket and a revolver he held in one hand. If there was so little change, Zaraki knew he had to be wary. Still, it was good to know there was only a revolver to deal with.

Oh, and the approximately one thousand wolves now ranging in a loose army behind Stark.

"Yay!" Yachiru clapped her small hands. "Doggies!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Please don't do anything stupid," drawled Ichimaru Gin when Grimmjow stepped into the throne room.

Grimmjow sneered. Though he had a few wounds, he looked ten times better than Ichimaru. "You look like something the cat dragged in. After you'd been tossed in a blender."

Ichimaru shrugged. "That's what you get for playing with someone who can match Aizen-sama before the mask." His playful tone didn't falter but there was an edge to it now. "What are you doing here?"

Never one for games, Grimmjow strode defiantly towards the throne. "I want something of value. Stop me or shut up." He hopped up to the tall seat, far above the floor, and activated the hidden pedestal where the hougyoku was kept.

The panels slid open as it had done for Aizen.

Grimmjow felt his tongue go dry. It would make things right, once he had that item. Once he had it, this whole mess between shinigami and hollow would cease and he could be king-

The hougyoku wasn't there.

The sixth Espada whirled around, and discovered that Ichimaru had left too. The scent of blood lingered seductively in the air. Grimmjow's lip curled and he bounded to the floor of the throne room.

"I'll find you!" he bellowed, and released into his true form. His tail whipped as he scented the air to catch the trail of the silver-haired shinigami traitor. "The hougyoku is mine!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuchiki Byakuya could sense it. He battened down his emotions as he raced into Las Noches, Senbonzakura slicing open pathways for him. The remaining shinigami troops had fallen behind long ago; Byakuya was not in the mood to wait for slowpokes. Abarai's signature was strong; that Kurosaki boy's even stronger. Hitsugaya's reiatsu signature pulsed and ebbed. A few others whom he did not recognize, while Urahara and Yoruichi dealt the finishing blow to a dark-skinned Arrancar which he knew as Halibel.

Rukia's was missing.

Hence, when he entered that great hall studded with ice shards and pillars, where a black dome held sway – Tousen Kaname's bankai, he realized – and hundreds of arrancar bodies carpeted the ground, he did not waste time hunting for his sister.

"Bankai."

All of Senbonzakura's power arced overhead and Byakuya pulled out one blade. With one step he shot forward and impaled the dome with his sword, and forced it apart with swarms of glowing pink petals.

The shower of miniature blades that pierced Tousen's bankai was a ray of light for those trapped within. Isshin's zanpakuto arced again and Tousen was slashed from shoulder to thigh.

"Thanks, Byakuya," said Ichigo, bloodied across his chest and gasping for breath. His friend, Ishida, was kneeling, his bow shimmering in and out of focus. The Quincy wasn't as invincible as he thought he was then. Byakuya ignored the three of them. Tousen had his own share of trouble dealing with Isshin, and right now Byakuya wasn't interested in any of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hisagi led the remaining troops into Las Noches. Already another twelve had fallen when Aizen passed them by, and yet for some reason they were not eradicated.

"To the left," he ordered, seeing the direct path cut out by Kuchiki-taichou's sword. He sped on ahead, keeping in sight of the seventeen remaining shinigami, and skidded to a halt in the great room.

Kurosaki Isshin had impaled Tousen Kaname with the latter's own sword, and was about to finish off the blow.

"Stop!" Hisagi interrupted. Kazeshini gleamed dully as he raced to the bearded former captain. "This man... he should be brought back to face justice."

Isshin looked decades older than he was. When he faced Hisagi there was a look of severe disapproval. "We don't have time for this."

"Just... disable him from using reiatsu. Sever the key junctures." Hisagi couldn't believe he was pleading for Tousen's life, but he was. "He should face justice."

Scoffing, Isshin put away his sword. "Fine. You do it."

The lieutenant turned to face Tousen. Kazeshini hummed; Hisagi kept the sword still. "Tousen-san, I'm sorry I have to do this," he said in a low tone.

"So am I, boy. So am I." Tousen Kaname's blank gaze fixed on his former lieutenant. "They left me here to die."

"You don't have to," said Hisagi. His zanpakuto was angled to penetrate and sever the acupoints for reiatsu.

The blind man smiled sadly. "You still have no idea what justice is, Hisagi." He lurched forward suddenly and Hisagi's hand jerked in reaction – just in time for Tousen's neck to fall on the tip of the sword, and then collapse on the ground.

"Tousen-san!"

"It's done, boy," muttered Isshin not too far away. "It's witnessed."

The dark-haired lieutenant stared at the body of the man he upheld as a role model. "But... i didn't – he committed suicide."

"By your hand, not mine," Isshin replied matter-of-factly. He scanned the hall. There was only Wanderweiss left in the corner and he was piling up rubble into a loose tower, while other foes were dead. "That coat is yours."

"I didn't beat him," Hisagi said, flustered and angry.

"He chose you, dimwit." Isshin's glare was enough to scare off even his own son. "He chose you, which was why he'd rather die by your sword so you become captain. We are all witnesses. Six captain or captain-level shinigami saw it. Take the damn robe and act like a man."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichimaru gasped for breath. He was in the laboratory now, having detoured by the baths and the sickeningly organic operating room Szayel kept. Hopefully the scents would dsitract Grimmjow for a bit.

The keypad opened the door to the secret storehouse. Aizen kept some of his more unique souvenirs or discoveries in there. Ichimaru staggered in, trying to keep his balance. The fight took more out of him than he had expected; usually he needed a mask for only minutes, but Urahara had been tougher than he thought the shopkeeper would be.

_That's what I get for underestimating people_, he scolded himself.

The hougyoku glowed in his palm. It was sinking its energies into him, Ichimaru realized; the stone liked to sample energies from different people. It was almost a living thing in the way it absorbed power while giving it back.

"Guess I can't really delay this any longer," he murmured when he sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu approaching. If he could sense the Espada, the Espada could sense him. Ichimaru reached into a tube where a glove made out of some inactive particles wrapped about his right arm and fingers. Then, very cautiously, Ichimaru placed the hougyoku in his right hand.

He licked his lips and sat down near the gigai they had built for extreme eventualities. "Here we go."

The hougyoku resisted a little at first, but then sank into Ichimaru's chest as if it was supposed to nestle there. Ichimaru convulsed while black tendrils edged out from the little innocuous sphere until they had wrapped about his torso. His injuries were sealed off and the blood stopped flowing.

The silver-haired traitor could hear Grimmjow Jeagerjacques now. He swallowed and clawed himself upright, and then pulled his special gigai out. As he settled into it, he smirked tiredly.

"Aizen-sama is gonna be pissed about this."


	16. Wrong Words

**A/N: I forgot the continuity issue of my own story, as I have so many ongoing and set at different times. This is the new one that has been readjusted.**

**In this timeline, Yamamoto is dead and Ukitake has been made the soutaichou. Minor changes, in other word. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Barragan snorted once again as he observed the happenings about his palace. He hadn't bothered to stir himself, sensing that perhaps this was a good chance to take down Aizen Sousuke, but his loyal peons were itching for the fray.

"Your Majesty," began Ggio Vega, already on one knee; ever the impulsive one. "Sire, should we not partake in the glory of battle?"

"Do you presume to advise us?" asked the King coldly. "Or have we been diminished to the status of a pathetic ant that you can talk to us as an equal?"

The slender fraccion fell to both knees and his brow touched the ground. Proper obeisance. "No, Your Majesty!"

"We will kill all who dare enter our territory," said Barragan slowly as he closed his eyes. "But for now, I am amused by these insects' battles."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara wasn't about to admit it, but Ichimaru had done quite a number on him. He had masked his injuries well enough to unnerve the ever-smiling former shinigami captain – enough to have Ichimaru desert the battlefield – but Shinsou was not an easy opponent.

_Definitely three ribs broken, and two fractured. Ringing in my ears; left middle finger can't close properly; right ankle about to go; fifteen shallow slices, eight stabs, four deep slashes. Left arm will be out of commission for two months, minimum; right foot, three weeks at best. I'm really getting old._

"Listen, I can handle this," said Yoruichi calmly. She was still smiling, albeit with some strain. Wanderweiss had absorbed the numerous shunko attacks she flung at it, and she was visibly tiring. The little arrancar was not fast, but he was never where he had been nor was he where he ought to be; Yoruichi's physical attacks always just missed their mark. It irritated her. Very few things irritated her, but the fact that this squirt of a hollow wasn't even sweating with effort was rubbing her the wrong way.

Urahara wasn't blind. "We work better as a duo."

"The state you're in, we're more like one-and-a-half." The former head of Onmitsukido cracked her knuckles. "All right. Flank, and pincer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A smaller garganta shimmered into existence just beside the gate of Hueco Mundo and two captains stepped out. One had flowing white hair and the other wore brilliantly-colored flowery robes, and both scanned their surrounds with intelligent and wary eyes. They hadn't counted on a very composed and calm Aizen Sousuke standing ten yards away from their point of entry. Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui sighed in unison; they had thought that, with the excitement at the gate and the terrifyingly bloodthirsty Zaraki, Aizen would be a little preoccupied.

"Welcome," said Aizen.

"Sousuke," Ukitake said, almost succeeding in sounding pleasant. The two old friends shifted into battle stances but didn't draw their swords.

"I'll deal with him," drawled Kyoraku. "Been itching to since... well, just since."

"All of us have seen his shikai release," Ukitake warned softly. "Maybe we should tag team."

Aizen cocked his head. "Why don't you just toss a coin?"

"We like to work together," quipped Kyoraku, tone flippant though the fire in his eyes was one of hatred.

Kyoraku released his twin sabers, and Ukitake unsheathed his twin blades as well. The four swords gleamed in the permanent moonlight of Hueco Mundo.

"Beautiful," remarked Aizen sincerely as he raised one eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I've been thinking about it for a very long time," countered Kyoraku with a pleasant grin. His grip tightened and the wind started to rise. Sand danced about his feet and whipped off his hat, sending it tumbling lopsidedly along the dunes. "Whoops! Your place isn't fashion-friendly, Aizen-san."

"That hat," Aizen corrected, "was never fashionable. Aaroniero and Nnoitra. Where are your manners?"

Two Espada materialized about the four shinigami.

"You're rather belittling us, aren't you?" remarked Ukitake coldly as his senses assessed the trio of Espada. "These can't even match me on a bad day."

"No, they can't," agreed Aizen. "I can."

As Aizen took one step forward, the two Espada released their zanpakuto.

Kyoraku and Ukitake backed together in wordless agreement. They hadn't had the chance to study all the Espada's abilities, and it was always better to err on the side of caution. As the dust and sand settled, the captains examined the true forms of their foes.

"I can't fight that one," said Ukitake quietly. There was no agony inside his tone but it was evident that Aaroniero affected Ukitake deeply.

Aaroniero raised a brow. "My captain can't kill me yet again? What a surprise. He's always been the weak one."

"He has never been weak," Kyoraku replied. His usual placid demeanor had deepened into seriousness. "And you aren't Kaien. You're the thing that killed him."

"Am I now?" 'Shiba Kaien' twirled his halberd. "Well, I'm the first to admit I can't beat ya, and so I've got a friend to help me."

The slight tilt of his head, the cocky yet friendly smirk, the dark spiky hair, the responsible gaze... Kyoraku hardened his heart. Ukitake wasn't weak, but he had always kept a space for the subordinates he lost, and Kaien had been far too great a loss for the white-haired sickly captain.

Ukitake would not allow this creature to sully Kaien's memory. He breathed in slowly and drew his blades. "I can't fight Kaien, but I will kill you."

Nnoitra studied the two, as if deciding which was the better morsel.

Under his breath, Kyoraku asked, "You sure about this?"

"Yes. Go for Aizen."

"All right." Kyoraku sped off to the side to meet Aizen head on.

As he regarded the captain of the thirteenth division, Nnoitra's grin threatened to split his face in half. He swung his oversized weapon over his shoulders, reiatsu pouring off him in an effort to intimidate. To the captain's credit, he hadn't backed down and there was an intensity that made Nnoitra hungry.

"Ooh, you're a pretty one," he jeered. "Can't wait to see you all battered into little bitty pieces."

"No, thank you," answered Ukitake with a gentle smile. The smile faded and he lifted his chin slightly in challenge. The talismans along the cord of his swords tinkled and danced as he braced himself for the attack.

Nnoitra cackled and slammed forward with sonido, clashing directly into Ukitake, his burst of power forcing his combatant far into the dunes. Puffs of sand indicated their progress; no one was watching them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyoraku tossed off his flowery coat. "Come on, youngling. Let me teach you a lesson in abject humility."

"I've heard of it before." Aizen circled the older shinigami like a lion sizing up its prey. "I've never found a taste for it."

"You cannot beat me, Aizen," said Kyoraku. He stalked forward, one blade down and prepared for attack, the other raised and ready to defend. Aizen watched as Kyoraku sauntered around in a wide arc, already circling and searching for the best spot to start his assault. When he was between Aizen and Las Noches, both blades raised slight.

"No I cannot," Aizen conceded. Kyoka Suigetsu shimmered and the shinigami captain braced himself. Aizen smiled. "That's why I tricked you. Szayel?"

The sand around Kyoraku erupted and swallowed him up within a huge white gaping maw. Aizen waited as the large blob burst and the eighth division captain was spat back out, covered in clear goo.

"What was-" Kyoraku sputtered and got back on his feet. Wind whipped about them. "What just happened?"

Behind Aizen a slender and fey Espada with pink hair sauntered forward and handed the overlord a miniature Kyoraku. He was looking a little worse for wear.

"That," complained Szayel Aporro Granz delicately, "was disgusting. My outfit is entirely ruined, and I've never like the taste of old men. They're sour."

"My apologies," chuckled Aizen as the pink-haired Espada pushed up his glasses. "And thank you. Now go assist Nnoitra, if he needs it."

Szayel was smart enough to recognize an exit pass when he heard it. "Bye now. Have fun!"

"Fun?" growled Kyoraku. He was decidedly not his usual laidback self.

"Szayel has special skills." Aizen's good humor seemed to rise. "Let's see how this goes."

He snapped the doll open and picked over its contents. Kyoraku suddenly was wary. He stepped forward with shunpo, his blades roaring with fury, but Aizen sidestepped and was out of reach. His skill with shunpo was almost as impressive as Yoruichi's. He held up a thin toothpick-like item.

"Right femur," he announced, and snapped it.

Though he didn't utter a sound, Kyoraku went white with agony.

"Ribcage?" drawled Aizen, taking out yet another set of bones. When the shinigami captain glared at him, struggling to his feet, Aizen smiled warmly – and snapped four thin sticks in one go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichimaru Gin blessed Urahara Kisuke for the first time in his very long life. It appeared that the gigai he developed did mask any and all reiatsu; Grimmjow had stalked past the room without even sniffing in Ichimaru's direction. The teal-haired Espada was sniffing, his eyes darting from side to side, but he could not pick out where Ichimaru was hiding.

Of course, the fact that Ichimaru had found his way to a hiding spot above the ceiling panels might have something to do with that. People never looked up; it was something he learned from Aizen.

The hougyoku pulsed deep inside the silver-haired male. He could feel himself being repaired; the orb wouldn't tolerate a damaged container. That would mean that Ichimaru would get enough strength back to kill Grimmjow, and Kurosaki Isshin, and the rest of the shinigami. And definitely Urahara.

_Just a little longer. And then Aizen-sama can finish his task, and ascend._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ukitake was becoming frantic with worry. Something was happening behind with Kyoraku and Aizen, and the two Espada he faced were could not be defeated quickly.

If that Nnoitra would use kido-based attacks it would be easy, but as it was Ukitake was outclassed by the heavy weapon wielded with easy strength by the Espada. The pink-haired male seemed content to watch from the sidelines, though Ukitake had no doubt that if necessary he would also participate in the fight.

The white-haired captain risked a glance at his friend. When he saw that Kyoraku had collapsed at Aizen's feet, Ukitake's eyes widened and a surge of reiatsu exploded from him.

Nnoitra's grin widened – that was what he had been looking for. With a glance at Aizen's smiling face, Nnoitra released his sword. His six arms each held a scythe and, before Ukitake had responded to his true form, Nnoitra rushed forward for the kill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wordless and expressionless, Kuchiki Byakuya stood over his lieutenant and his sister like a sentinel. No one dared encroach the trio's silence. Even brash Ichigo kept his peace and distance, supporting his frail sister and Kira instead.

Abarai Renji cradled the tiny, pale form against himself, heedless of the blood flowing down his face, barely aware that his captain was standing before him. Finally the Kuchiki noble bent down, grabbed Abarai by the collar, and forced him to his feet. He stared into the empty, hollow eyes.

"Abarai-fukutaichou," said Byakuya icily, "you will let go of that corpse right now, and follow me. Do you understand?"

Ichigo heard and almost stood up, but the combined weight of Kira and Karin prevented him from doing so. Yet he stared fixedly on the Sixth Division captain and lieutenant; he could not believe Byakuya just called his sister a corpse!

When the redhead made no sound, Byakuya released the collar and slapped him once across the face.

"Do you understand?" he repeated the question. Though he was very calm and quiet, something in his voice carried through the decimated room. Halibel paused above, locked blade to blade with Isshin and Hisagi, while Urahara and Yoruichi backed away from Wanderweiss, who then returned to his rubble-stacking.

Another slap.

That was too much. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stood up in a rush, about to storm over, when Ishida grabbed his wrist. The redhead tried to shake the grip off but Ishida was stronger than his injured state would indicate.

"Don't interfere," warned the slender human boy. He was badly cut up, but there was still that Quincy glint of steel in his eyes. "It's not our place."

"But Rukia-"

"-is Kuchiki Byakuya's sister," murmured Ishida. "_Sit. Down_."

Ignoring the tableau he and Abarai made, Byakuya's chilly tone snapped again. "Do you understand, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Once more a slap.

_That's it, he's gone too far,_ Ichigo decided as he tried to stand again, held by Ishida's iron grip on his knee. As he brushed that pale hand off, another landed on his shoulder and effectively kept him from standing up.

"This is Gotei business, and she was a soldier. This is not your place, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo looked up and saw the implacably serene face of Unohana. Then he looked down at his lap, wishing he could just disobey that calm, understanding tone.

Byakuya's voice cut into Ichigo's thoughts. "Put down the corpse, and stand up."

But Abarai Renji blinked, then lowered Rukia's body, before standing straight and tall before his captain. "Understood, taichou."

"Follow me." The raven-haired captain swept towards the side entrance. Wanderweiss only glanced up at them before he resumed playing with his stone-stacking.

Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged a look. The woman scoffed. "That's it? We don't have to kill him?"

"Guess not." The shopkeeper didn't bother being baffled and trailed after the two sixth division officers. Yoruichi followed quickly and both disappeared around the corner.

Now that Byakuya and Renji had left, Unohana let go of Ichigo's shoulder. "Come. We will need to bring Rukia's body home, as we do the others."

"There are still battles-"

"-which your body is ill-equipped to handle." Unohana's words, again in that unruffled tone, slashed like blades into Ichigo. Her reiatsu increased subtly, but it was sufficient force to land Ichigo back on his butt. "Leave the rest to us. Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou will deal with Ichimaru Gin and your father with Hisagi-fukutaichou can hold Halibel back long enough. Ishida-san, let my healers close the wounds."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In a corner of the battlefield, Hitsugaya was breathing. Very slowly, it was true, but he was alive. Ergo, he could feel. Ergo, he was hurting all over.

All around him the Fourth Division had set up a tent for the injured. Hitsugaya knew it would be bolstered by multiple barrier spells. To his right, healers were trying to revive Kira Izuru; further beyond was an unconscious Karin. Her spirit signature was weakening. Hitsugaya dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the protests of the healers attending to him. Somehow he managed to hobble over to the Kurosaki girl.

In repose she was so very, very young. Hitsugaya studied her face. Thinner than when he first saw her; hair still in the cropped bob, now spread on the stretcher; hands thin, too thin. And reaching for something that was nowhere near her hand.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, we must insist on your sitting down-"

"Be quiet." There was no bite to the words, but the healers shut up. Hitsugaya settled next to Karin and took her blade with its twin tassels. Very gently she pushed the sword into her hand and wound the tassels about her wrist. "Where is the sheath?"

"Here, Hitsugaya-taichou," said a soft, hesitant voice. Yamada Hanatarou passed the item to the captain respectfully. "She is rather remarkable, having come this far."

Sheathing the blade, Hitsugaya nodded and returned his attention to the brunette teenager. "She is."

After a while, when Karin's breathing had evened out, Hitsugaya unwound the tassels and placed the zanpakuto above her pillow. There was a soft sigh of protest from Karin, but her vital signs showed that she was stable.

After Unohana graced him with a stern glance, Hitsugaya retired to his own pallet. Hyourinmaru murmured a greeting when its owner returned to its side. The young captain patted his zanpakuto affectionately. _Talk to me. Will Yuutsubame be alright?_

_:The mer-creature is fine,: _replied the dragon. _:It needs rest, as does its owner. They have overextended themselves. Foolish impudence.:_

_They did so in our aid, Hyourinmaru. More respect would be appropriate._

_:I will show respect where it's due, even though the actions were foolhardy.:_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isshin's bankai slashed brightly across the jet of water arcing towards him and then he propelled himself at the well-built woman. Regardless of his injuries, there was a pressing need for him to keep this particular Espada away from the working Fourth and so he did it.

Hisagi was a good lieutenant and a great support in battle. His long-range and unpredictable attacks helped to keep Halibel distracted, so that Isshin was able to land a good few hits. Finally he had her pinned against the ceiling, his blade at her throat.

"Listen," he snarled, "I have nothing against you. You're doing your job, as are we all. You are alone, and we have yet more shinigami captains heading this way. You can't win. We are here for the girl, and for your bosses. You don't have to die."

"I will not betray Aizen-sama."

Isshin's dark eyes narrowed. "I tried reasoning."

Suddenly Halibel found herself captured in triple blocks of kido, each weighing tons and pinning her to the ceiling. Before she could gather reiatsu to break free, a scythe shot past and cut off both her hands.

Hisagi's scythe whirred back in place. "Seriously, don't."

Isshin then muttered more spells and trapped the Espada's limbs individually, before sealing her in yet another huge structure. Then he sank slowly to the ground.

"Why didn't you kill her?" asked Hisagi, landing beside the former captain.

"We need someone to stabilize this place after Aizen and Ichimaru are captured. She seems to be the most logical one thus far." Isshin blinked with fatigue. "If we leave a power vacuum, there is a chance that a seriously powerful creature will take over and then attack us while we are recuperating from this foray. We leave her alive, she can control this crowd and maybe there will be a balance of power in Hueco Mundo."

Hisagi said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he smiled. "You really are a good actor."

"Yeah? Can't disagree with that."

"With Ichigo being the way he is, I thought you were the impulsive kind too. Turns out you're the astute thinker."

"Can't disagree with that."

"But then, I think you let her live partly because of her big boobs."

Isshin smirked. "Can't disagree with that either."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow sniffed the air. There was no disturbance, not even of dust, and that in itself was odd. Las Noches wasn't crowded, but usually there were people moving about.

_For a given value of people..._

The Sixth Espada growled and headed where he had come from. Ichimaru Gin had completely disappeared, his reiatsu hidden well by something, and even his scent had been erased. Where had Grimmjow stopped sensing the pale-skinned shinigami? After a moment of consideration, Grimmjow grinned and he started loping forward. That hougyoku would be in his hands very soon. He could taste the certainty.

"Come on, come _on_ foxy! Come out and play." The smirk grew into a manic grin as he caught a faint scent, like bamboo after rain. "Gotcha."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyoraku would not beg, even if he could speak. His zanpakuto raged and gale-strength winds ripped about them, but Aizen paid it no heed. He appeared to be enjoying a balmy breeze at the beach.

"Liver." Aizen smashed the toy-like object.

Kyoraku coughed up blood.

"Lungs." Here, Kyoraku inserted two long sticks into the tiny balloon-like structures.

More blood.

"Oh look," chuckled Aizen, his warm gaze meeting Kyoraku's decidedly less-friendly one. His fist closed and crushed the item in it into fragments. "Stomach."

The captain coughed up what blood there was left in him and gasped. His vision swam. Somehow he managed to mouth a word, and Aizen laughed when he read the Kyoraku's lips.

The overlord pulled out the last few items. "Of course I am a bastard, Kyoraku Shunsui. A kind man would not have done all that I am doing to you. On the other hand, I like to think I am a good man. And a good man shows no mercy."

Twin ropes of reiatsu wrapped about each limb. On Aizen's murmured command, the bindings tightened. "Your Central 46 would have shown me their mercy, which is as good and as merciful as I am. I'm just returning the favor from a few of my long-lost comrades, and some who inspired me."

Aizen reached a hand out leisurely, letting Kyoraku watch, before he squeezed.

Kyoraku screamed as his bones snapped, one by one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stark was not enjoying himself. His wolves burst in waves about the tall captain, while the pink-haired sweet-looking child ran about trying to either pet them or stab them. Perhaps both at once.

"Lilinette," he said slowly as he watched his wolves being decimated, "I don't want to fight."

"But you promised to fight for Aizen-sama," said Lilinette.

Stark sighed and scratched his brow. "There's that." He raced forward and fired consecutive ceros right into Zaraki's face. "I hope that settles it."

"Oh please, like that even scratched an itch," laughed Zaraki as smoke cleared. His reiatsu roared and crashed against Stark's. His eye patch had been blown clear off, and both eyes stared at the Espada. "Nice try though."

Strategist he was not, but Stark knew better than to stay still. As Zaraki's blade bit into the sand the tall captain leveled a roundhouse punch at the Espada. Stark dodged and danced about the taller man, his slender build and faster speed allowing him to wait until he could assess the range of the captain's attacks before avoiding the blows.

A couple of minutes later Zaraki paused. "It's not fun with you in a gunslinger outfit," he groused. "No sword?"

"Never used one," said Stark. He raised his pistol. "Lilinette's my friend."

Zaraki sighed. "Hand to hand then?"

"No point." Stark raised his gun. "And you have no bankai, so I doubt you can withstand this next shot."

Zaraki shrugged and sheathed his sword. "Eh, whatever. This isn't fun anymore; I'm heading to Las Noches."

"Firing."

"Go ahead."

Stark paused, then smiled slightly, before his finger tightened and a burst of a thousand ceros shot across the sands of Hueco Mundo.


	17. Don't Be Stupid

**A/N: Please read Chapter 16 first; there has been some changes :)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurosaki Karin opened her eyes to a sea of white with a shadowed horizon. Then her perspective readjusted to orient herself for her to realize that she was staring upwards in a white tent.

"How are you feeling?" The voice was low and familiar; Karin didn't need to look to know it was Hitsugaya.

She looked anyway.

He appeared to have been drained of ten quarts of blood, he was so pale. There were multiple cuts over what she could see of him, and a darkish bruise had colored the left side of his face. His clear eyes were fixed on her and she saw his concern.

"I feel all right, for someone who nearly died," she croaked. He gestured to someone out of her scope of vision and produced a glass of water out of nowhere. "Where is Kira-nii-san?"

The captain nodded to the right. "He lives."

Karin wanted to sit up and look, but she was too tired to do more than lift her head a little before she flopped back on the pillow. "Good. That's good."

"Once the makeshift opening to Karakura stabilizes, you'll return to your home." Hitsugaya stood up and stared down at her. "Don't even think about arguing."

"What about my father and brother?"

"They'll go after our attack concludes."

"Inoue-san?"

"She'll be going to Seireitei for a psychiatric assessment," answered Hitsugaya. He seemed unwilling to leave her bedside although his body language indicated that he wanted to be elsewhere. "Ishida-san has agreed to come with us to be her anchor while the assessment is carried out."

Ignoring her pain, Karin pushed herself to a sitting position. That simple action caused her vision to swim and a wave of agony swept through her small frame. She glared at the white-haired captain.

"Why am I the only one sent back?" she demanded softly, aware that many healers needed quiet to do their work, and around them the tent was bustling with activity. "Take me to Seireitei or something, someplace where I can help. Not sent home like an invalid."

Wincing slightly, Hitsugaya hunkered down and met her intense gaze. "Kurosaki Karin, you are in no shape to fight. Go home."

"Who died and made you the boss?" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "The soutaichou himself, Ukitake Jyuushiro." With that he struggled to his feet and walked out of the medic's tent.

Karin watched him go. Her own dark eyes were focused and there was a hint of a sneer about her lips. "Like hell I will go home," she murmured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zaraki could not remember the last time he had had this much fun. Ah yes... when he was fighting that Ichigo brat. This Espada was almost on par with the human boy with regards to the level of damage he was inflicting.

"Hit harder, will ya?" he taunted as he smashed aside the ceros. A few had already caught him and his skin burned with reiatsu damage. Even with his eye patch off he couldn't completely divert the shock of the ceros.

Stark ignored the taunts and methodically found places to stand and leveled the ceros repeatedly. His wolves were baying for blood and ripping around the desert, chasing the pink-haired shinigami girl. He honestly didn't want to kill her, but since the Boss needed him to hold the fort he had to do so properly; there would be such a nagging otherwise and his nap would be interrupted.

"Can I keep a doggie?" the pink-haired girl ran up to him suddenly and stopped him in his tracks. "I like 'em – they can keep up with me."

Stark had no time to redirect the wolves and they pounced all at once. Instinctively he jumped out of the wolf pile with the girl tucked under his right arm. The combined weight of all the wolves – all extensions of Stark's own reiatsu – led to a massive explosion that obscured the entire scene with smoke, swallowing even Zaraki Kenpachi's immense bulk.

The girl looked impressed. "Wow. Ken-chan is gonna have fun playing wit' you!"

"Is that what he's doing?" asked Stark, intrigued despite himself. They landed some distance away and he put her down.

The girl bobbed her head. She stuck a hand out to him and beamed. "I'm Yachiru. I like you too."

"Hi," said the Primera Espada. "I'm Stark. Pleased to meet you."

Sand fountained up from beneath them and separated the two. Stark smelled the stench of rancid, rotten hollow flesh and knew what had clambered out from its subterranean prison: Wanderweiss' pet. It slowly opened its huge eye and roared.

Stark held his breath. "Yachiru-san, you might want to stay back," he warned.

The girl hadn't heard him. With her sword in hand Yachiru bounced on top of the creature and then she unsheathed her zanpakuto. The look of a little girl had disappeared; Yachiru looked deadly serious now. She swung her sword and sliced it from one side to the other, her swift speed adding further momentum to her attack.

The creature roared and swiped at the nuisance carving big letters into its hide. Stark didn't quite know what to do now. He couldn't control it – no one did, other than Wanderweiss – and he wasn't certain how to kill it. Or if he ought to kill it.

"She likes ya," drawled a person beside him.

Stark didn't do a double take, but he did snort a little at the relaxed tone the shinigami was taking. "So she says."

Zaraki Kenpachi dusted some sand from his attire. "She's an honest kid," he replied. "Raised that way." He glanced at the Espada. "Are you an enemy or not? If you ain't, I'm gonna kick that bulb-head's arse."

"I'm on a different side than you," Stark said.

"Yeah?" Zaraki grinned. "Seems like only we're on our own side, if any sides got to be taken in this stupid war."

Stark shrugged.

The creature swept its arms around and somehow dislodged Yachiru from itself. From where the two men stood they could see the words "Yachiru and Ken-chan and Staar were here" scratched over the huge hide.

"She can't spell your name," said Zaraki, as if explaining something.

Stark shrugged again. "Doesn't matter."

The pink-haired shinigami suddenly stumbled. The creature raised one enormous foot and proceeded to stomp downwards, apparently about to crush the tiny girl into pulp. It pressed its bulk forward when it realized it could not move its foot, and then howled in pain when its appendage was sheared off and reiatsu exploded in the realm of what might be called its knee.

Zaraki had his jagged, nameless blade blocking the foot, and Stark had raised Lilinette in Yachiru's defense.

"Ken-chan," Yachiru called out, delighted. "Fuzzy-arms!"

"Fussy arms?"

"No, _Fuzzy_," said Zaraki. He nodded at the furred portions of Stark's attire. "She gives nicknames."

"Ah."

Zaraki snarled when Wanderweiss' pet roared at them. "Fucking bad breath."

Stark didn't lower Lilinette. "You say only we're on our own side?"

"Yeah."

"All right then." Stark fired straight into the creature's mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ukitake ducked, only a few strands cut off by Nnoitra's scythe. When he whirled around, his eyes were dark and furious.

"You will pay."

Aizen wouldn't have thought Ukitake had that much hate in him, and it delighted the traitor that he had finally brought out the darkness in the saintly Thirteenth Division captain. It was tragedy that drove the captain, apparently, and what the savage death of his teacher had not been able to do torturing Kyoraku did: snapped the captain's final thread of control. Aizen wished that he could fight Ukitake himself. Alas, he had to cede the pleasure to his underlings.

Nnoitra was in heaven. Someone this strong to defeat was a treat, something that almost made his subjugation to Aizen almost worthwhile. His crescent blades swept the sand and kept Ukitake moving, while Szayel lounged nearby analyzing the moves.

Somewhere in the sand, Aaroniero tried to save themselves. The burst of reiatsu from both Ukitake and Kyoraku had shattered the glass that held the heads in fluid. Now the fluid was leaking quickly into the dry and thirsty sands of Hueco Mundo. They screamed and begged for assistance – but no one paid them any attention.

Szayel spared one glance for the desperate ninth Espada. Then he returned to the riveting battle between Nnoitra and the beautifully furious Ukitake Jyuushiro. Twin zanpakuto... it was interesting to see how there had not been any more twin blades since these two. They could be spiritual brothers, Szayel guessed, sparing a fleeting thought for his useless older brother Ilforte, the way they fought so alike in manner and form.

As the combatants danced over the sand, Nnoitra's rough and predatory motions matched against Ukitake's grace and elusiveness, Aizen studied his former colleague's movements. Suddenly he said, "Nnoitra, Szayel, get out of here."

The pink-haired Espada rose to his feet and went immediately to Aizen, but Nnoitra was having too much fun to obey. He lunged forward and grabbed hold of Ukitake, yanking the captain into his reach. Just before he could decapitate the captain, Ukitake muttered something under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kuchiki Byakuya was able to trace Urahara and Yoruichi, and tore after them. There were many pathways that led off from the corridor he was running down but there was no doubt that the two exiles knew where they were going.

Behind him Renji was keeping up, but the lieutenant's reiatsu was unsteady, bursting and fading as if the man himself was flickering in and out of consciousness. He wondered if Renji was up to this, but ruthlessly he clamped down on his emotions. Personal issues were not as important as meeting the mission's objective, and his was to kill at least one of the traitors.

_:Tousen is already dead:_

Senbonzakura's voice was soft and sad but Byakuya ignored her too. His target was Ichimaru and Ichimaru would therefore die.

Renji ran on, heart and mind numb, following – as he had always followed – his captain, the white _haori_ a beacon for him in a world that just did not make sense anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichimaru knew he was being tracked, but the hougyoku had healed most of his injuries. He waited silently in a corner of the huge sprawling complex of Las Noches, his breath steadying as he gathered his strength and his thoughts. It was worrying him a little that the mental link between him and Aizen had been cut off though; he had been able to communicate with Aizen through their thoughts for so long that by now most of their private communication were not spoken. It felt like his mouth had been sealed.

From this room he could access the video surveillance of the corridors in Las Noches, though this wasn't the room to realign the walkways.

Grimmjow was still stalking around, and Ichimaru wondered how long it would take for the Espada to find him. It had been shocking that Grimmjow managed to kill Ulquiorra, but not unexpected. There had been animosity between the two right from the start.

Other people were hunting him. Urahara and Yoruichi, who got past Wanderweiss with less trouble than Ichimaru had expected, as well as a violently furious Kuchiki and Abarai. Ichimaru had to smirk; he had always wanted to rile the Kuchiki princeling and now he was well and truly riled.

He wasn't guilty at all about killing Rukia. That girl had long outlived her usefulness, and leaving her alive seemed a travesty when she wore Hisana's face. Ichimaru knew that Hisana would never have wanted Ichimaru to kill her sister, but somehow the silver-haired former captain felt justified. He had never liked Rukia, that mockery walking around wearing Hisana's face, living with Byakuya almost in Hisana's place, fearing Ichimaru as Hisana never had.

Urahara and Yoruichi turned a corner and almost comically collided with a teal-haired Espada. They were shouting something at each other and Ichimaru chuckled softly when Grimmjow fired ceros at the two exiles.

_Fight it out, my pretties. Muahaha._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Shurai shikaku_," Ukitake murmured just as a wickedly curved blade stabbed downwards, and electric bolts arced out from him into Nnoitra's face, stunning his captor and sending him flying up into the air. Out of Nnoitra's grip, Ukitake put a hand flat on the ground, his face upturned and staring at the Espada.

The blow had torn the eye patch from Nnoitra's face, revealing a hollow hole where his eye should have been. Before the Espada could recover, Ukitake had sprung to his feet and shot another bolt of lightning from his twin swords at Nnoitra. "_Shurai shikaku_!"

Two lightning bolts arrowed forward, racing over dunes and arced around as the Espada tried to run. As he fled Ukitake slammed the tip of one sword into the sand and cried out, "_Tenraitoride_!"

Nnoitra was almost at Aizen's side when he was thrown back from an invisible barrier that boomed with the impact. The sound rolled out over the empty dunes and echoed from the distance.

Szayel paled. "What was that?"

"A barrier of sound." Aizen shook his head. "Let's go. We can't save Nnoitra now."

"We can kill him," said Szayel, indicating the blood-soaked Kyoraku lying in a heap not too far away.

"He's as good as dead," said Aizen calmly. "But Ukitake is stronger than I gave him credit for. I can't disable _tenraitoride – _no one has ever been able to – and if we don't leave now we will be caught in it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow stood panting and slack-jawed at the ease with which his ceros were disabled by the weird blond with the horrendous fashion sense and his girlfriend. The dark-skinned woman regarded him as if he was a kindred spirit; there was a calm acceptance about her eyes and smug amusement as well.

"We're here to kill Ichimaru Gin," said the blond man. "Do we have to go through you to do it?"

"No, but you'll have to fight me for the pleasure," growled Grimmjow. "He's mine to kill."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "What's the reason?"

"He has what I want," said Grimmjow. His fists tightened and he could feel himself wanting to release Panthera again. "Do I have to fight you then?"

The blond grinned pleasantly. "Wait here ten seconds, and then we'll all go for him."

Ten seconds passed.

Kuchiki Byakuya arrived, his redhead lieutenant in tow. "Why have you stopped?"

"This gentleman here," drawled Yoruichi, her large eyes never leaving the Espada's face, "is gonna lead us to Ichimaru Gin, and we'll all take turns to kill him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sneakily Karin slipped out of the tent and found her brother in a corner of the battlefield. Briefly she wondered if he would support her decision, only to realize that he would take it upon himself to protect her.

_:Girl, don't be stupid.:_

_'Shut up,'_ she told Yuutsubame. _'We can do this.'_

_:You'll die.:_

_'No I won't.'_

_:You'll die, and the dragon kid is gonna blame himself, and I'll be gone forever.:_

_'Good riddance to you then.'_ Karin took a deep breath, braced herself, then toppled over unconscious.

Wincing, Hitsugaya wagged his hand and shook his head. "Kurosaki Karin, did you really think I don't expect you to try this?"


	18. Go

Slowly easing the hougyoku out of himself, Ichimaru scanned his wounds. All had closed up. He smiled at himself; he could feel his reiatsu thrumming. The hougyoku itself looked quiescent. The color was a little faded, as if something had been released from it.

Though Ichimaru was not at his full capacity, he felt more than capable of taking on Grimmjow. As for the special guest stars...

_Something'll come up. _The traitor smirked and drew Shinsou. _But best not rely on luck. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen caught the fluctuations in his fortress's internal defenses. With a frown he scanned his surrounds, leaving the Espada to his own devices. When he felt a sudden surge of familiar reiatsu, he shunpo'ed forward.

"What's the rush?" Szayel frowned and then played with his hair, idly checking for split ends. Then he smirked when he felt the wave of power. "Ichimaru-san in distress, huh." He tilted his head and calculated rapidly, before he broke into a wicked smile and turned down a different corridor.

Barragan might be interested to make his move right about now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow grinned and leaped for Ichimaru's throat, conveniently ignoring the blond weirdo's injunction to wait and slamming aside the dark-haired captain in his bid to taste the silver—haired shinigami's blood.

To his surprise, Ichimaru was able to dodge his full-powered sonido. The traitor slipped aside and Grimmjow swore, before he twisted mid-air and re-directed his attack. Ichimaru merely grinned, snakelike, and the point of a spear danced right in front of Grimmjow's eyes.

"Fuck!" The Espada bent backwards and then yelled when the spear smacked down on his sternum, sending spasms of pain into Grimmjow's torso. The Espada fell from his mid-air position and crashed onto the tiled floor below, instantly generating a cloud of dust.

Ichimaru raised an eyebrow and returned to his guarded stance. "Who's next?" he taunted, though he had not turned his back on the settling debris below.

A glittering swarm of brilliant pink light answered him, and to Urahara and Yoruichi's mild surprise, Byakuya was already using his hands. Senbonzakura danced and blazed with a fury not seen since the time the captain battled Ichigo, but there was something that made this storm of blades different. There was a level of wildness to Byakuya's moves; perhaps Ichigo would have been able to see the rage that caused Byakuya to lose his usual cool, calculative approach to battle. Beside him Renji stood like a statue, sword still in hand, his face downcast and pale.

Senbonzakura suddenly scattered. Ichimaru was bleeding in a dozen places but the grin on his face was wider. The half-mask was on his face and glittering blades circulated about the traitor. "Good one. Tag teaming with an Espada... I hadn't expected that."

Byakuya glared up. His steel-gray eyes did all the talking for him. However, just as he was about to redirect Senbonzakura forward, Renji leaped up to challenge Ichimaru.

"You can't beat me," laughed Ichimaru as Renji slashed wildly. The redhead did not even release his shikai, pressing forward blindly in an attack that seemed about to get him killed. His rush forward was so sudden the other three older shinigami could not respond in time.

Ichimaru Gin seemed almost quizzical when his released blade sliced down diagonally. Byakuya raced forward, barely cognizant of the other two older warriors speeding past him to get to Renji.

Blood sprayed.

Renji fell.

"RENJI!" the Kuchiki noble screamed, his panic causing Senbonzakura to momentarily disperse. The redhead's body tumbled down and Byakuya just managed to catch his lieutenant's larger frame. Shinsou had cut him from brow to chin, and a sickening streak of red marred his tan skin and black ink. Blood seeped into Byakuya's white haori but his concern was for the the man in his arms.

Urahara and Yoruichi ran forward, blades defending Byakuya and Renji, and the silver-haired man threw his head back and laughed. His movements sped up and the three were fighting furiously, dark blurs with occasional bursts of smoke and light signaling the intensity of the fight.

Byakuya landed lightly on the ground. "Renji... Renji." He forced himself to calm down, forced his heartbeat to slow, forced his focus to shift from pure vengeance to rescuing this younger male lying before him.

Thankfully Renji was still breathing. He opened one eye and inhaled shakily, while blood mingled into his hair. When he finally spoke, his harsh whisper nearly broke Byakuya's stoic demeanor: "Why ain't I dead? I wanted him to kill me!"

"You can't die yet," said Byakuya. He grabbed Renji's sword and tore it from his hand. "I won't allow it."

"It's not your decision-"

"-I am your captain and _you will obey_!" snapped Byakuya. He slapped a binding kido on Renji, keeping him still, before he grabbed his lieutenant and shunpo'ed out to where the medic team was tending to others. He could only pray that Unohana was still there before Renji died of blood loss.

Yoruichi saw her former protege leave but she had to deal with Ichimaru first before she could check on the two. As for the blue-haired freak... well, he was an Espada and she had no love lost for any of those creatures.

"Watch out!" Urahara blocked a blow meant for the dark-skinned woman, but Shinsou turned neatly midair and slashed him across the shoulder. The blond man twisted and tried to send an attack towards Ichimaru, but was caught instead by a triple shot of kido: green-white blasts exploded right before his chest.

Yoruichi didn't bother crying out after Urahara. She ripped aside the cropped jacket she pulled on before and fired a series of _shunko_ in succession. Ichimaru dodged the first three shots but the fourth caught him square in the torso. The silver-haired traitor tumbled head over heels and crashed into the rubble below.

Though she wasn't certain that her opponent had been thoroughly defeated, Yoruichi raced to the side of her best friend instead of killing Ichimaru. Urahara was wheezing where he landed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth, and his gaze was wide and unfocused.

"Dammit!" the Goddess of Flash swore. She had to attend to the man quickly. Before she could bend and grab the blond shopkeeper, a blade stabbed through her abdomen and withdrew rapidly. She turned, panting wetly. The zanpakuto had stabbed through one lung.

Ichimaru grinned, his mask falling away and Shinsou retracting to its usual form. He was bloodied across his face and his smile made him look demented. He swiped some of the crimson life from his cheek and licked it off the back of his hand. "You forget – never turn your back on an opponent."

"Bastard," breathed Yoruichi, her vision swimming slightly. She crumpled to her knees. Then she did something completely incongruous to the situation. "You oughta listen to your own lesson, kid."

Ichimaru swiveled about but was not in time to avoid huge slashing claws. Grimmjow, beaten and broken in many spots, had released into his Panthera form. The traitorous captain remained standing, right hand holding his sword and left hand clutching an item.

Grimmjow spat out a bloody mouthful and growled, "Gimme."

"Uh uh uh." Ichimaru smirked, weakened but not defeated. "You didn't say please."

"Fuck you," the Espada swore, and leapt for Ichimaru's throat.

The two grappled in a feral and graceless manner. Somehow Ichimaru managed to throw off Grimmjow, but the teal-haired male grabbed Shinsou from Ichimaru and tore it away from his grasp, hurling it into the rubble.

"Give it to me!" Grimmjow roared after Ichimaru's retreating form.

The former captain ignored the outcry behind him, focusing on finding some place where he could heal a part of himself. He knew he had pushed the mask for too long; dealing with Renji and Byakuya was easy, he had studied the Sixth division before, but he had not expected to fight Urahara and Yoruichi immediately after dispatching Byakuya and Renji. His pulse was erratic; he was losing blood too fast. As he turned down the corridor, he knew it wasn't long before Grimmjow caught up.

He sensed a triumphant rumble of reiatsu and groaned. That moron Barragan was choosing this moment to stage his coup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya was the first to see Kuchiki Byakuya carrying what seemed like a dead Abarai back to Unohana's temporary healer station. _Things just could not go more wrong now_, he thought numbly. Rukia had died not more than an hour ago, and Abarai also? Hitsugaya knew he was not quite reacting as he normally would, but the medication that Unohana had him under dulled his senses and his thought processes.

Unbidden, the thought that Karin would be upset came to him. The white-haired captain shut his eyes and prayed that he could be the one to break the news, and not the Kurosaki men, especially not Kurosaki Ichigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The teenager was already at Byakuya's side, his warm brown eyes wide and horrified. He knelt by the captain, his hand grasping Byakuya's so tightly he thought he felt a bone or two crack. Shuuhei was on Renji's right, holding the redhead's hand as if in silent prayer.

Byakuya was staring at his lieutenant, deathly still and silent, even while Unohana herself mended what she could and closed the wound.

"The physical hurt is dealt with," she said finally. Beads of perspiration glistened on her fair skin. "Now you need to give him something to live for."

Byakuya was unable to speak. He gazed up at Unohana and said almost robotically, "I don't have anything for him to live for."

"Damn it, Byakuya, we gotta give him one!" Ichigo cried. Uncharacteristic tears rolled down his face. The young man was honestly terrified. He covered his mouth and his voice crackled, "We gotta. I can't – We can't just let him..."

Heedless to the dispute between Byakuya and Ichigo, Shuuhei had bent over Renji and was whispering in the redhead's ear. Somehow, whatever he was murmuring to one of his closest and dearest friend was working, because Renji began to breathe more evenly and regularly.

"Oh gods, oh gods..." Ichigo was hyperventilating with relief as he sat down and watched life creep back into Renji's body. Tears still flowed down from his eyes; he swiped them away in annoyance. "Gods... thank the gods. He's gonna live. He's gonna live, Byakuya, he's gonna live."

"He's going to live," echoed the captain dully. Byakuya rose to his feet. "I'm going back inside."

Ichigo clambered up and stared the Kuchiki noble in the eye. "No you're not. Renij needs you here. We need you here." He grabbed Byakuya's coat. "I need you here. Hitsugaya is down from reiatsu depletion. Dad has gone haring off someplace, saying that Kyoraku and Ukitake are in trouble. Ishida has his hands full with Orihime, because there is no one else that can approach her without her trying to kill them. Hisagi-san is helping Renij right now. Unohana-taichou has the entire battlefield to deal with. I need you here. I can't handle all these."

"You don't have to, child," snapped Byakuya, pulling his coat away from Ichigo. "Go home."

The orange-haired shinigami replacement gaped. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a child and told you to go home."

Ichigo's blast of reiatsu shook even Unohana. She cast a stern gaze at him before tending to another wounded. The young male reined in his temper and hissed, "How dare you, Kuchiki Byakuya? I'm NOT a child!"

"You are only sixteen. You are a child. Now get out of my way."

"You're seeking revenge now, and it's blinding you. Byakuya, your control is shaky, your energies are wobbly, and if you go look for Ichimaru Gin you're gonna get yourself killed. I'm not letting you past me."

Byakuya narrowed his famed gray eyes. "Don't make me force you to give way-"

"You can't force me, you don't have the power-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both the dark-haired captain and Ichigo turned around. Hisagi Shuuhei was glaring daggers at them both. He snarled again. "Shut up. If you want to deal with your messed up bullshit about revenge or whatever, do it away from Renji. I'm trying to keep him alive. What you're doing is not helping. Unless you want him dead, then shut the fuck up."

That shut Ichigo and Byakuya up. The noble took a deep breath and settled next to his lieutenant – ignoring the white-sheeted bodies laid out in neat rows in the background – and channeled calm if cool reiatsu into the air around them.

Ichigo stood behind Byakuya, his leg injury forgotten, watching Hisagi talk life back into Renji.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen caught an arrancar which tried to ambush him and snapped its neck. Szayel had long abandoned him, going to his original liege lord Barragan. That did not bother Aizen; what bothered Aizen was the complete lack of Gin's reiatsu signature.

He could still feel Ukitake's outside, but that man was no danger. After that display of raw power, Ukitake would be incapacitated for a week. A minor arrancar could kill him easily, and that was why the Loly and Menolly had been sent out to slay him.

In the main hall a mesh of reiatsu meant it would take too much effort to decipher which signature belonged to which character, but even in that mess he could not isolate Gin's. That worried him. He had always been able to sense his lover's, partly because of their mental connection and partly because they had become extremely attuned to each other over the years.

He could sense Grimmjow's focus, Barragan's determination, and the ebbing lights of Urahara and Yoruichi. The two of them had fallen too? Aizen had to suppress a curious smile. He believed that it had to be Gin, probably in his masked mode, and because neither exile believed that Gin would be a match for them they would have completely underestimated his ability.

The flare of the hougyoku's power caught Aizen's attention. He sped towards it. The only times the hougyoku reacted like that was when it came into direct contact with an actual physical form, and that had to mean Gin had to have transferred himself into a gigai.

Something must have gone wrong.

Aizen picked up his pace and navigated the winding halls. He had to get to Gin now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin groaned as she sat up. She glared at the hapless medic who had just bandaged her head where Toushiro had just hit her.

"Bloody hellfire..." Karin uttered an old swearword her father often used while repairing the plumbing in the house. She snarled again and grabbed the medic by his uniform. "Where is Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"He's returned to Soul Society, miss," said the medic, carefully disentangling Karin's hand. "And you're in Karakura town. Tessai-san said you are to return to your physical body; extended absence will result in some health problems."

Confused, Karin blinked. "I'm back in Karakura?"

"Yes," said the medic. He picked up his pouch. "I have others to see to. Please excuse me."

Before Karin could ask further, the medic opened a gate and passed through it, leaving Karin alone in the room. As she contemplated opening a gate into Soul Society, she realized that Soul Society was not where she wanted to be. She wanted to fight, to battle alongside her father and brother.

As she got out of the bedclothes, something pale blue fluttered to the tatami floor. Karin snatched it up and scanned through the words.

_'Kurosaki Karin,_

_Stay put. Your sister needs family with her. Your brother and father will return safely._

_Don't give them reason to worry._

_Hitsugaya._

_p.s. I will arrange a meeting with you. The arrangement we made stands._

_p.p.s. Matsumoto said before that pistachio ice cream with sesame sauce is delicious. Help me secure some for her._

Karin folded the blue note paper and squeezed it in her hand. She was frustrated and touched and angry and upset, all at the same time. She knew Yuzu needed her here; she wanted to be with Ichi-nii. She was worried sick about them just as her twin had been worried about her.

And Hitsugaya Toushiro had somehow known exactly what to write to make sure she did as was told.

Slowly making her way down the corridor until she reached the main room, she was not surprised to see Ururu and Jinta look up when she entered. However, it was Yuzu's expression of relief that eased Karin's guilt that she was not fighting at Ichigo's side. Smiling at her sister, Karin returned to her body that lay on the floor in the corner and woke up.


	19. Missing

Much as she was loath to admit it, she felt better after getting into her physical form. Karin climbed out of the futon and limbered up, stretching her stiff muscles, while Yuzu just observed her twin.

"I've missed you Yuzu-chan," Karin exclaimed and hugged her tightly. She was pleased that Yuzu was safe and she was here; it did make her trials in Hueco Mundo seem a lot less important.

She wondered if Hitsugaya Toushiro was alright. The captain would be able to hold his own on most days, but he had fought that scary Ichimaru Gin. Still, he was back in Soul Society, so that ought to mean he would be taken care of.

Yuzu smiled wanly at Karin when the dark-haired girl released her. "Karin-chan, I've missed you too."

"Is anything wrong, Yuzu-chan?" asked Karin when Yuzu was less than her usual exuberant self.

The girl nodded her head, and her lips wobbled before she burst into tears. "Of course something's wrong! Daddy's just died, but he's not dead, _dead,_ and Ichi-nii isn't around, and you were... gone. And, and then they came and, I don't know what's going on, and then there were monsters and ghosts and everything's just gone crazy-"

"Monsters and ghosts?" Karin interrupted. "What do you mean monsters and ghosts? You mean hollows?"

"I don't know what they are!" wailed Yuzu. "No one ever tells me anything! First Ichi-nii acts all weird and he's never around, and then, and then it was you, and now I find out Daddy's also not what he seemed... I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Karin-chan!"

Guiltily Karin patted Yuzu on her fair head again. The door slid open and Ururu came in, inclining her head at the twins.

"I'm sorry, I overheard." The girl looked slightly apologetic. She handed a box of tissues over to Yuzu, who blew her nose with an unladylike 'parp'.

Karin smiled at Ururu. "It's okay. Thanks for taking care of Yuzu and my body. What's going on?"

Ururu hunched her shoulders and nibbled her upper lip. "I'm not supposed to worry either of you..."

"And now I'm even more worried. What is it? All of it, Ururu-chan."

"There's a lot of hollows – mid-class, mostly – that've taken the opportunity to swarm Karakura. Shinigami lieutenants are protecting the town, and Soifon-taichou, Komamura-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou are overseeing operations here." Ururu rattled off, unaware that Karin had no clue who those people were. "But just five minutes ago a major rip occurred and we have two arrancar whom Tessai-san believes are Espada. We're trying to get Tenchou-san back here."

Overwhelmed by all the information, Karin let out a slow breath. Yuzu had stopped bawling and was sniffling quietly, perhaps sensing how severe the situation was. The two brunette girls exchanged a look before Karin said, "I won't fight, but I need to know how bad it is."

"You just came back, you should rest."

"This is my town too," Karin pointed out. "I need to know. I can't sit here just waiting."

Ururu shook her head adamantly. "Tessai-san would not allow it. You are in a safe place; the entire house is shielded with the most powerful spells Tessai-san can think of. No one can enter without our permission."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Szayel sniffed critically. "It's a horrible place, this," he complained, a slender hand tucking his pink hair behind his ear. "I wonder why everyone wants this place."

"It's the souls here that they want, not the place," Barragan rumbled. "And now they are mine. Fraccion – kill everyone with a weapon."

Barragan's loyal courtiers knelt to receive their orders and then sped off in four directions. Szayel initially moved with lightning speed, until he was certain he was out of sight of the former emperor of Hueco Mundo. Then he parked himself in the shade of the high school building.

Before long a white-coated person appeared before him. Szayel smirked.

"I've done what you wanted me to do," he said. "What about you?"

"The serum is here," said Kurotsuchi. "It will render you invisible to reiatsu detection for 3 hours – except to me."

Taking the vial from the twelfth division captain, Szayel narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "I believe the terms were for complete masking for 24 hours, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"I also believe the terms included a sample I can use," said Kurotsuchi. He raised a finger at where Barragan was in the distance. "He's alive. I cannot use him yet."

"I'm not strong enough to kill him," Szayel admitted freely with a shrug. He cocked his head. "If you can find a way, all power to you." He admired the vial in his hand. "Do I take it intravenously?"

Kurotsuchi snorted. "You're supposed to drink it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo could not explain his relief when Renji finally opened his right eye; the left was crusted with blood. Yet he knew that his happiness at seeing his best friend awake was nothing compared to Hisagi's emotions . The dark-haired shinigami lieutenant had not managed to control his outburst of reiatsu in time and Ichigo caught most of it. It was evident that Hisagi cared deeply for Renji, though Ichigo wasn't sure how much.

Byakuya on the other hand had appeared stoic, his reiatsu clamped down firmly, but even Ichigo saw how his boyfriend had released a long and slow breath when Renji blinked.

Unohana-taichou came over, her placid temperament a calm oasis in the chaos of battle. "I will tend to him now. Please leave us. Konno-san, Akaike-san, send Abarai-fukutaichou back to the first ward. Stabilize his blood pressure and reiatsu pressure immediately, and make sure that the room is locked down."

"Yes taichou." The two medics that had been called over quickly got into action, while the three males stepped out of their way.

Hisagi looked worried. "I should stay to fight but..."

"Go with them," said Byakuya. He glanced at Ichigo before adding, "You seem to be able to help him more than either of us."

"But the battle-"

"-can be left to us," Ichigo cut him off. He allowed himself a small smirk. "Or are you doubting our abilities?"

Hisagi inhaled and nodded. "Thank you." He ran off after the departing medics and Renji.

In the crowded medical tent, Byakuya and Ichigo shared an uncomfortable glance before they exited it. Rubble that had surrounded the tent had been shifted so that there were paths, and in the milling disorder Ichigo saw a white-haired captain suddenly materializing in front of them.

Ukitake was panting and trying to hold up a badly-beaten Kyoraku Shunsui. "Unohana?" he rasped.

Byakuya pointed.

"Thank you." The older captain did not delay any further and dashed in.

Ichigo felt sick. "I thought Kyoraku-san is stronger than Kenpachi..."

"He must have met someone stronger than he, or he was distracted," said Byakuya coldly. He moved past a few huddled groups of shinigami.

"Wait," Ichigo called out. "Byakuya, where are you going?"

"To kill Ichimaru." The noble did not wait for Ichigo to say another word before he took off, and even though Ichigo knew he could catch up, the shinigami representative wasn't sure if he wanted to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stubborn though Karin was, she was also sensible enough to recognize her limits. She had little to no reiatsu left to fight, and even Yuutsubame was complaining about being abused.

_'Hush. I'm not gonna fight.'_

_:Right,: _Yuutsubame drawled. _:And what if you see destruction and devastation laid out before you?:_

_'There are captains out there dealing with things.'_ Karin worried her lower lip while Yuzu sat beside her, both of them silently praying for their brother. Every now and then Ururu or Jinta would come in to check on them and bring them food or drinks.

Jinta, when sitting with the twins, rattled off names that were alien to Yuzu and somewhat familiar to Karin: Hirako, Lisa, Love were in the northeastern sector battling some transvestite-looking arrancar; Hachigen and Soifon were fighting the main baddie Barragan... Eventually Yuzu asked Jinta to stop, because every account made Karin scowl darker and clench her fists tighter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Day passed into night and the uneasy sense of vigil did not fade.

It was three in the morning when Ichigo returned to Karakura, bloodied and unsteady on his feet, but still standing. Yuzu rushed up to him, forgetting that he was in a spirit form and ran through him. She shuddered involuntarily, while Ichigo climbed back into his own body.

Urahara and Yoruichi came into the room not long after, their faces haggard but they were not as beaten up as Ichigo.

"Aizen is gone," Urahara said bluntly.

"Dead?" Tessai asked, coming in with a slim blond man who looked anything between eighteen and thirty-five years old.

Yoruichi snorted and slurped down a huge bowl of ramen. "If only. No, just disappeared."

Karin froze. "What happened?"

"No clue," Yoruichi remarked while devouring her thirteenth bowl of rice. Ururu, with Yuzu's help, had cooked up a veritable feast in less than thirty minutes, and Yoruichi alone had polished off at least half the meal. "One moment we were tracking Ichimaru, and the next moment..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were following Grimmjow. The Espada paid them no heed, so single-minded and focused that he didn't even care about his multiple bleeding wounds. Urahara dampened his reiatsu output while Yoruich was spreading out a thin net, casting about for the slightest hint. Her eyes were restless also, but Urahara kept his attention on Grimmjow. He knew Ichigo found the hyper-violent Espada to have a pretty honest nature at the core, and the shopkeeper did not make the mistake of dismissing Ichigo's initial impressions of people.

"Fuck," muttered Grimmjow, the word almost too soft for Urahara to catch.. The teal-haired Espada collapsed on the ground after the invective.

Yoruichi was all for forging ahead – she caught a hint of Ichimaru on the edge of perception – but Urahara paused and looked over Grimmjow. The Goddess of Flash shifted from foot to foot, ready to leap ahead. "C'mon, Kisuke. That one ain't no loss."

"He's helped us," Urahara corrected absently. "It would be wrong to abandon him, after what he has done. And Ichigo would not want us to leave him like this."

"What has the strawberry brat gotta do with any of this?"

"He's been a real support and a leader in this resistance, Yoruichi-san. It's only fair we respect his wishes." Urahara glanced down the way they came. As if on cue, Kuchiki Byakuya emerged, hardly showing signs of having used shunpo over some distance. Urahara nodded in acknowledgment and peered behind him. "Kuchiki-san, is Kurosaki-kun coming?"

"I do not know." Byakuya did not seem concerned. "Where is the murderer?"

Yoruichi jerked her head. "I'll lead."

The two shunpo experts disappeared, leaving Urahara behind with the broken and unconscious Grimmjow. The shopkeeper sighed in frustration. Then he picked up the larger male, with some difficulty, and returned to the medics.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yoruichi turned down yet another identical hallway, the faint pulse of Ichimaru's reiatsu the only beacon of direction. Beside her Kuchiki Byakuya was keeping up, though he was starting to show signs of exertion. Both of them could sense the silver-haired traitor now; he was close, but the twists and turns kept them from reaching him. However, he had not moved for the past ten minutes.

Just as they entered a large hall with branching corridors, the presence winked out abruptly. It was as if Ichimaru had been swallowed up into thin air.

"What the hell?" swore Yoruichi. Her large eyes scanned the surroundings, but there was nothing else that had changed. She could still isolate a few other reiatsu signatures so she was not in a shielded area. "Where the fuck did he go?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo was still with the medics, looking over Ishida's and Isshin's injuries, when Urahara returned with an unconscious Grimmjow. The redhead walked over and helped the medics to hold down the thrashing Espada when he woke, the uneasy respect between them helping to ease matters.

It was almost a benediction for the Espada to be knocked out into unconsciousness when Unohana arrived and forced a medical coma on Grimmjow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zaraki had just sheathed his sword and Yachiru had hopped onto her usual perch when the ground shifted. Stark had growled and then there was an explosion of hollows.

"They look strong," Yachiru exclaimed cheerfully.

Zaraki chuckled. "Hell yeah."

"It would be wiser to run," Stark commented. "These are former Espada formed before we were released by the hougyoku. They are strong."

"Stronger than you?"

Stark peered about the crowd that surrounded them. All were Numeros or higher ranked, and in some areas they were piled ten deep. The reiatsu crackled and Stark instinctively curled his hand around Lilinette. She thrummed nervously.

"Some," he admitted. "Some I have yet to fight. But most are very strong." He sniffed the air, dog-like and wary. "More are coming."

"Great!" laughed Zaraki. "Who's first?"

With an inhuman roar, the mob closed in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo, having recovered somewhat, flopped onto the tatami and closed his eyes. "By the time I made it outside he was already buried to his neck in hollows," he murmured. "And Yachiru was... There were too many. Only Stark survived, and he lost the use of his left arm, and he's blinded in one eye now... he told us what happened, before he lost consciousness." He gulped and tried to continue, but was saved from the task by Urahara.

"Zaraki tried to save them, and he called up his bankai, the name of his sword – the first time he released his sword was to defend the person he loved most." The shopkeeper rubbed his mouth. "All of us felt it. But it was not enough. Aizen had gauged Zaraki's strength and pitted three times as many to overcome him."

Ichigo choked and his head hung low; his right fist was pushed against his mouth and Karin saw how his knuckles were turning white.

"It was an ambush." Urahara shut his fan with a hard snap and removed his hat. "Aizen had kept them in a perimeter under Las Noches, just for Zaraki, and when they had the opportunity they swarmed them. Yachiru had no chance – but she gave a good fight."

Unexpectedly Ichigo sniffed and suddenly began to weep. He had lost Rukia, his best friend; he almost lost Renji, and now the bubbly Yachiru with the fearsome and straightforward Zaraki were dead as well.

Karin and Yuzu, flustered by the outburst of tears, scurried over to hug Ichigo, who returned the embrace of his two sisters. His face buried in Yuzu's shoulder, Ichigo let himself cry as he had not cried in years.

Respectful of the young man's moment of vulnerability, Urahara and Tessai ushered the others out of the room, Yoruichi striding out with renewed purpose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside the room they had vacated for the Kurosaki siblings, Yoruichi turned on her heel and asked, "Where is Soifon?"

"With Lisa and Hachigen, in the south near the bakery with the cinnamon scrolls," Tessai answered. "They said they felt some remnant arrancar hiding around the area."

Urahara tipped his hat. "Hiyori and the rest?"

"Basement, boss."

"Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The few vizards ranged about within the healing springs barely glanced up at the approaching Urahara, but once the blond shopkeeper removed his clothes and joined the crew Hirako touched his forehead in a gesture of acknowledgment.

"Aizen's disappeared, along with Ichimaru," said Urahara curtly. There were some people he liked to tease, but not when the news were this dire.

Hirako Shinji was not a patient man, and he appreciated bluntness. "What can we do?"

"Find him, of course," snapped Hiyori, clambering out and drying herself with a towel that Love handed her. "That bastard hasn't paid for what he's done."

"On the contrary, I think they have."

Everyone looked over to Kensei. His tone was thoughtful rather than his usual brusque, loud bark. Urahara frowned and Hiyori actually snarled.

Kensei met all their eyes, looking at each of them in turn. "What would make Aizen stop his attack? We know that we were tied down here with Barragan and his freaks. Our best fighters, Zaraki and Shunsui, were down, if the reports that came through earlier were accurate-"

"-they were-" Urahara interjected.

"-and we had, at best, a chance to hold the line. We couldn't defeat him." Kensei's brow drew together tightly. "We all know that. Soul Society's emptied its arsenal and we've only just begun to hurt him. All he needed was to keep away until we were all exhausted, and he could kill us one by one."

Urahara had to sigh. "I believe that was his plan. Almost everyone he sent against us he sent them to die, and yet he didn't seem concerned. At first I wondered if he had turned a complete sociopath, but then I remember how he used to be and I can't reconcile that with... this."

"He stabbed his lieutenant." Rose's comment was almost calm. "He is a sociopath."

"Aizen has never considered Hinamori-san his lieutenant," Urahara corrected sadly. "But I take your point."

The group sank a little deeper into the waters. Kensei sighed loudly and stood up, tugging on his pants and tank top with little regard for the barely closed wounds over his chest and thighs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for letting them be," he remarked. "It's gotta be something serious to make Aizen to leave the battlefield, and I don't think I want to challenge him in this situation."

"I don't get it," complained Hiyori loudly. "What the fuck has that gotta do with hunting down that rat?"

Hirako pushed himself out of the pool and wrapped a gaudy yellow-purple towel around his hips. "Kensei means that whatever made Aizen give up the victory that was in his grasp, he would defend with all the power left in him. And if we go hunting, we will threaten that something, and he will rip us into tiny little pieces." Hirako gave Hiyori a once-over. "Tinier pieces, in your case."

Hiyori screeched something unintelligible and Urahara tuned her haranguing out. Kensei was right, and Hirako had been a little too insightful. However, the genius shopkeeper and former captain did want to see Aizen again.

And maybe he ought to seek out Ichimaru as well. If that silver-haired shinigami traitor died an unnatural death, there would be consequences that might just be a little too much for the world to survive.

Aizen might or might not be a sociopath, but one thing Urahara knew about Aizen Sousuke was that the master manipulator was not a merciful nor forgiving man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Much later, Karin sat in a corner, watching the skies turn pink and orange with the dawn. Ichigo was curled up near the wall, his head buried under the pillow, while Yuzu was lying right next to her beloved brother. Karin on the other hand had no inclination to sleep.

The battle was over.

In her head she wondered if it were all a bad dream. But the wounds Ichigo had received, the wounds that Ishida and Sado had, and even Inoue's return... The shinigami had supposedly won, but at what cost?

Karin stole out into the back porch and leaned against the cool wood, her thin jacket a weak defense against the early morning chill. The sliding door opened and shut quietly, and Urahara Kisuke sat beside her.

"Good morning Karin-chan," he greeted with a shadow of a smile. "You're up early."

"Technically, I'm up late," said Karin softly.

"Me too."

Karin and Urahara did not speak again until the skies were fully blue and more people roused. Then the shopkeeper got to his feet and offered his hand to help Karin to hers.

"I spoke with your father just now," said Urahara. "He asked that I take all of you in, since your house has been demolished."

"Oh." Karin's muddled mind searched for the correct word. "Thank you."

"I should thank you," said Urahara. He sighed. "They did kidnap you in order to spark off the battle, and that gambit worked. Now that it is over I think all of us are glad – to some degree."

Karin frowned. "Why would anyone be glad? People died, Urahara-san. People died and I... if I hadn't been captured, if I hadn't been careless..."

"Would you prefer that they had caught your brother instead? Or your sister?" Urahara queried with sudden severity. "They needed a Kurosaki, because Soul Society owes your family far too much. He knew we would empty our ranks to get a Kurosaki back. You did nothing wrong, Karin-chan. And we're glad not because of the sacrifices but because the sacrifices were not made in vain. The battle – this battle – is over. Hueco Mundo as a power base is lost. We live another day. Karakura survived."

"But people died," murmured Karin, her eyes closing with remembered pain. "People died, and people got hurt."

"It was a war. To expect coming out of it unscathed would be naive and foolish." Urahara's words were harsh but his tone was tender. Ruffling Karin's dark hair, he said, "Get some sleep. Ukitake-san will be contacting all of us about a quick visit to Seireitei very soon."


	20. Living Now

Though Urahara said that the invitation to Seireitei would come soon after the abrupt end to the battle, it was a full five months before she heard from the weird blond shopkeeper. And she had been very diligently pounding the shit out of the man every morning to get information.

It was not her fault that she got to beat him up daily.

Firstly, the Kurosaki house had been demolished, just after she had finally got her side of the room to look the way she liked, and she was supremely pissed off.

Secondly, Ichigo had to prepare for his entrance exams and so could not afford to find time for a ob that might be able to pay for an apartment they could rent.

Thirdly, Kurosaki Isshin had no life insurance (this ticked Yuzu off more than the other two, for some reason) and thus had no money other than his savings left for his children.

Fourthly, Urahara offered no resistance to the beatings even though he could definitely defeat Karin.

Fifthly, Urahara himself offered the Kurosaki siblings his place for them to reside in.

The shinigami were too busy rebuilding their own place to visit, and even Ichigo was drafted now and then to help deal with some remnants of the hollow army that persisted in attacking Soul Society. They were all busy, so Karin didn't get to meet Hitsugaya at all.

That was not a contributing factor to the general black cloud she had been walking around under for five months.

It emphatically _was not_.

Of course, she was not the first person to rush to the huge monitor when Urahara announced that Ukitake and Hitsugaya wanted to talk to them. She was cool, dammit.

_:And swimming the Nile, also.:_

_STFU, Yuutsubame_. Karin sauntered – yes, that was a SAUNTER, not a quick jog to the entrance and then a slow amble through the door – into the communications room. Yuzu was there, along with Urahara, Tessai, Sado and Ishida. She hid her disappointment when only the captain-general was on the screen.

"_Ah, good to see you, Karin-chan. How are you doing?" _Ukitake peered about. _"Hmm. Kurosaki-kun and Inoue-san have yet to appear. Are they on the way?"_

"They are," said Urahara with a quick grin. "Inoue-san is taking her meds – there she is. Ishida-san?"

The bespectacled youth was already escorting her to a chair in the room and hovered over her protectively. Karin felt bad. Inoue Orihime had had a terrible time in the traitors' fortress, and when she returned she had been unable to recognize friend from foe other than Ishida and Ichigo. After a few yelling sessions between Ishida and Ichigo, Inoue was taken under Ishida's protection and sent to the psych ward that his father recommended. She was now much better, though she needed regular medicating, and she tended to be nervous around people with no reiatsu.

Ichigo came into the room about five minutes later, shrugging off his thick coat and dropping it over the back of the chair Karin had taken. "Sorry. The dojo ended class a little later today and I missed the bus."

Ukitake smiled and waved off the apology. _"Now that we are all present, I thought I could update everyone on the latest developments."_

"I just want to know what happened to Aizen and Ichimaru," said Ichigo. Inoue flinched and Ishida glared at the other boy. Ichigo frowned and added, "Have you found them?"

"_Unfortunately, we have not." _The white-haired captain-general sighed._ "They seem to have blanked out their reiatsu entirely from the face of Japan. We have established our contacts with our colleagues in the other Societies and they have been warned about the traitors. Any sighting of them would be reported, of course, so be assured that we are doing what we can. On that note, I'd like to extend an invitation to everyone to come visit, especially Inoue-san; Unohana-taichou says she misses you and would love to have some time to help you recover Shun Shun Rikka."_

Karin tensed. It was because of Shun Shun Rikka that led to Aizen's interest in Inoue in the first place. After the time spent in captivity, Inoue lost control of her powers and they turned dormant again. Carefully peering over, Karin saw that Inoue had a strange expression and wondered what the girl was thinking. Ishida must be wondering the same thing because he was bending down to whisper to her.

"I'll go," said Inoue quietly. "Thank you for the invitation, Ukitake-san."

"_It's the least I can do." _Ukitake smiled in understanding. _"Ah, and Kurosaki-kun, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, your father has been waiting to-"_

He was rudely interrupted when the camera was swung around and a bearded face took up the whole screen. Everyone recoiled in shock as Isshin exclaimed, _"Kids! Be brave, don't cry, and wait to see daddy, okay? We'll have lots of fun – I'll show you around Seireitei and we'll play as we usually do-"_

Ichigo was the first to leave the room. "Naah, I gotta nap before doing the next set of mock examination papers." He grumbled as he strolled down the hallway.

Even before Isshin could proclaim his dismay at his son's callous dismissal, Karin pulled herself out of her seat and walked out also. The last thing she heard was Isshin's wail of despair that his daughter, his beloved daughter was growing up and leaving him.

She wasn't trying to be rude. She just didn't want everyone to see the huge, goofy grin on her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara didn't join them on their tour of Seireitei, to Karin's mild surprise. She knew the shopkeeper was an exiled shinigami and figured that he would want to visit his old friends now that the exile was lifted, but instead he had demurred and chosen to remain in the human realm, freeing Tessai from observation duty.

Ukitake himself had been waiting at the gate, along with a handful of other captains. Karin recognized her father, of course, and endured the bone-crushing hug. Kira-nii looked better than the last time she saw him, and Kira thanked Karin very politely.

"You're welcome," said Karin awkwardly. "Um. I hope my doofus dad isn't making life tough for you."

"He's all right," said Kira with a small, brief smile. "I'm learning how to deal with him."

Unohana had led Inoue away immediately, presumably to reduce the chances of Inoue being asked uncomfortable questions, and Ishida had followed them. Hitsugaya and Byakuya were both there also. Karin had the delight of watching a blushing Ichigo and an irate Byakuya both punching Isshin when Kurosaki Senior inquired after their sex life. She knew Ichigo had seen something worthwhile in that stuck up prig.

Yuzu had waited until after the excitement died down before she asked Byakuya timidly, "How is Renji-nii-san, Byakuya-san?"

The noble's gaze softened. "He will be better. Thank you for asking, Yuzu-san."

Karin waited for Hitsugaya to come over and talk to her, but he went to talk with Sado and Ichigo first. Peeved, the brunette went to chat with Kira and instructed him in the Way of Dealing with Doofus Dads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is Yoruichi-san?" asked Ukitake when they were at the captain-general's spacious office, which now boasts a curtained-off area holding a heated bath and a walk-in sauna. Kyoraku had been walking out of it in a pink flowered towel when the entourage came into the office, and Yuzu had turned all shades of red until the captain had put on some proper clothes.

Ichigo swallowed the delicious mochi he had been munching on and said, "She's been gone ever since the end of the battle. I think she's out hunting with some of the Vizards."

"Some?" Kyoraku put down his wine.

"Kensei and Hirako refused to join in the hunt," said Ichigo.

Karin added, "I think Lisa is also not with Yoruichi-san, because I've met her a few times around Karakura."

"Lisa is probably keeping an eye on Orihime-chan," said Kyoraku, a small smile on his face. "That's the kind of thing she does."

Ishida had come back to join them and was regarding Ukitake stonily. "Why exactly are we back here?"

Taken aback by the brusqueness of the Quincy, Ukitake nevertheless managed a pleasant nod. "We have renegotiated with the Central 46 – all new members, not the old guard at all – and they have come up with new... contracts, I should say, on our allies in the human realm. And of course, a "

"I'm not an ally," said Ishida. "I'm a Quincy."

"It's a treaty of non-aggression for you, actually," said Kyoraku. "One copy has been sent to your father."

Ichigo almost-not-on-purpose rested his elbow on Byakuya's knee. "Bet your father will tear it up."

Byakuya swatted Ichigo's elbow away, though there was a tiny curl to his lip. "He's already signed it. The document is in the Kuchiki archives; it's the first of its kind."

"As if that would have any bearing on my actions," Ishida snorted.

"It's your decision, of course," said Ukitake with a quick glance at Kyoraku. "As for Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun and Karin-chan, your abilities have been awakened already, and I am curious as to how far you wish to assist in the purification of hollows?"

"I'm in all the way, I guess," replied Ichigo. "It's not like I'm going to be less than what I already am, am I?"

"No." Byakuya sighed. "You'll have to come back for proper training then. Your footwork and stances are terrible."

Ichigo scowled. "I kicked your ass, Byakuya."

"Shall we have a go at it again right now?" the captain retorted dangerously.

"Bring it on, hair clip boy."

"I'll make you eat your words, human."

The reiatsu pressure climbed abruptly and Ukitake quickly threw a block around the others.

Suddenly Yuzu beamed. "You two are so cute together!"

Karin stared incredulously at her sister. "Yuzu, they're threatening bodily harm."

"But they obviously adore each other," Yuzu pointed out. "See how they're looking into each other's eyes, as though there is nothing else in the world, and the way they lean into each other's personal space..." She sighed. "It's so romantic."

Beat.

"Ro-romantic?" Ichigo blurted loudly. "We're not- we can't possibly be – Yuzu don't spout rubbish."

It was adorable how Ichigo was flustered and stammering about Yuzu having a wild imagination while everyone else tried their best not to catch Kuchiki Byakuya's eye. Karin could barely hold back her own mirth. As Karin turned to hold back her mirth, she met Hitsugaya's ice-blue gaze.

He was smiling, just a little, and murmured, "Let's talk later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later was about an hour after that, after they had gone through with the entire tour of the mostly-rebuilt Seireitei. When they were eventually accommodated – Kira had to make the arrangements because Ichigo finally snapped and tied his dad up in a tree near the Twelfth Division – Karin then took the time to go to the Tenth Division.

"Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya with barely a smile when she was ushered into the office. "Have a seat."

"Hitsugaya." Karin planted herself into the couch. It was quite comfortable, and she peered over the back of the couch at the white-haired young captain. "What's with the surnames?"

"We are in my workplace," the captain said with a raised eyebrow.

Karin flopped down again and sighed heavily. "With all this shit going on, you won't have time to come to Karakura, will you?"

"All this 'shit', as you so eloquently put it, is for the good of the Society." Hitsugaya sighed also. "I can do with a leave of absence. I've not had a proper night's sleep since."

"Neither have I," admitted Karin.

She was surprised when he looked over the back of the couch down at her. "Nightmares?"

"S-some," said Karin, startled. "Um, why?"

"I'm concerned. Ever heard of post-traumatic stress disorder?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have. Nightmares of the usual type, thank you. You know, giant rabbits and flying cacti, kinda thing?"

Hitsugaya scowled. "I will never understand the Kurosaki family."

"We're psychologically resilient," Karin joked, and leaned up. "What about the date?"

"Psychologically thick, you mean. And what date?"

"You're really a little dipshit, ain'tcha?" Karin pouted.

"Language, Kurosaki."

"Promises, Hitsugaya."

The captain smirked and returned to his chair, and starting rearranging his papers. "Like I said, I'd love to be able to have a break from all these, but there are a lot of things to do, more so now that I don't have a lieutenant."

Karin rolled her eyes again and climbed out of her couch. "If you needed my help, why can't you just say so?"

"And risk you leaving without another word? Couldn't have that," said Hitsugaya, deadpan.

Karin mock-glared at him. "Very funny." She did pull another chair over to the table and rifled through the documents. "What can I do?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two hours later, the paperwork had diminished a fair bit and Hitsugaya leaned back in his seat. Karin was already lying face down in papers and snoring faintly. The captain regarded the brunette with fond exasperation. "When will you learn to take your limits seriously?"

"When you start being less of a stuck-up prig, you ass," muttered Karin, opening one eye sleepily. She smiled. "So. About the date."

"Next Saturday, I'll meet you at Urahara's at noon, and you pick the movie." Hitsugaya ruffled Karin's hair. "Does that work for you?"

Karin stretched and rested her chin on her arms. "You," she said with a big grin, "have the weirdest way of asking a girl out on a date. For one thing, you don't ask."

"Does that work for you?" he repeated. Then he half-smiled. "That was a question."

"I'm fine with that," said Karin with a yawn, "but you had better clear it with Ichi-nii and Dad. I don't want them to scream at me or grovel in some parody of fatherhood."

Hitsugaya actually chuckled. "Kurosaki Karin, I am much older than you and thus am pretty old-fashioned. I've already told them."

"Good, then," Karin remarked languidly. "I'll see you on Saturday noon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo was grinning mischievously when Karin returned to the guest house in the Third Division.

"So, I hear you have a date," he teased.

Karin raised her eyebrows. "I do. Unlike you."

"He had better keep his hands to himself, that's all I'm saying,"

"You had better mind your own business, that's all I'm saying," retorted Karin. Then she paused. "Is Dad around?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He's been weeping and wailing in the main office ever since Hitsugaya told him. Think he's suffering preemptive separation anxiety."

"Oh fer God's sake," groaned Karin. "I'm just going out on ONE date! He's gonna die when it comes to Yuzu's turn."

"As long as I get to meet them before they date either of you, I'm cool."

"I didn't get to meet Byakuya before you started dating him."

"I'm not dating him."

"I know sexual tension when I see it, brother dear."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Karin-"

"He was there at the last Christmas party, you guys were holding hands, and don't think I haven't seen the hickeys on your neck right now."

Ichigo reached his hands to his neck in a fluster. "What? Where?"

"There aren't any, but you are so damn easy to fool, Ichi-nii." Karin plonked down in the seat facing Ichigo. "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

Ichigo was blushing furiously. "We really aren't dating. Not possible to date, anyway, what with the war and then the... It's complicated, especially now."

"What happened?"

Her brother looked stricken. "Renji was seriously hurt, you know that, and Rukia... Rukia's death is gonna sting like a bitch for years and years. But I don't think you knew they were engaged."

"Oh my god." Karin curled up on herself. "That sucks."

"Yeah." Ichigo reached over and patted her head. "It does. So things are... different between him and me at the moment."

Karin frowned. "But you're still kissing each other?"

"Gods, Karin, what's with the inquisition?" Ichigo threw up his hands and slipped off the couch in the guest house.

"Because inquiring minds wanna know." Karin tilted her head to the left. "Plus, it will keep you from questioning me about Toushiro."

On hearing the name, Ichigo paused and regarded his dark-haired sister. "You do know it's not gonna be a long-term thing, right?"

"Because I will age faster than him? Yeah. Kinda figured that out," said Karin quietly. She hugged her knees and rocked a little in her seat. "But right now, we're both young, y'know? And I really like him, even if he's a stubborn idiot sometimes. And I wanna enjoy this bit of my life, however long it's gonna be. So there are no regrets, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get that." Ichigo relaxed against a nearby wall. He gazed at his sister for a long time, and then remarked, "You're very perceptive."

"Tell me something I don't know," drawled Karin, and they shared a slow smile. She stretched and added, "It must be a Mom thing."

"What?"

"Falling for shinigami. Though I think we have better taste than she did."

"Maybe. Let's see who Yuzu chooses."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Dear readers, sorry to have kept you waiting, but I had to finish some other stories first. This is the penultimate chapter and the next one will be the finale to this little tale. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read thus far!**


	21. Sunset

Saturday morning came with lightning, thunder and rain, and Karin was one unhappy puppy. Thankfully, by ten o'clock, the skies had somewhat cleared.

She had strewn the contents of her meager wardrobe – all of her clothes had been buried under the rubble that used to be her home, these were newly purchased by Ichigo and some were gifts from Urahara – and Yuzu had also shared her own.

_:Can you please decide already?: _grumbled Yuutsubame.

_Shut up. I want to look good._

_:It's not gonna matter, is it? He's seen prettier.:_

_Again, shut up,_ Karin scolded her zanpakuto spirit. _I know he's seen prettier. I want to look good anyway, okay? I want photos and all that shit, so that when I have kids, they'll point to the hot guy in the pictures and I can brag._

Yuutsubame snorted, but remained mercifully silent.

"If you want to watch Batman you might need to book your tickets online," said Yuzu, poring over the newspapers.

"I've already bought tickets, Yuzu," said Karin, pulling off a green-and-white striped tank top and tugging on a brilliant purple tee shirt instead. "How's this?"

Yuzu frowned and shook her head. "Mm. The red?"

"Red?"

"The red, yeah."

Karin changed again and that was when Urahara knocked on the door. "Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-san has arrived downstairs and I've fitted him with his gigai."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The dark-haired girl finger-combed her hair from her face. "So. How do I look?"

Yuzu examined her sister and smiled. "One more thing... Here."

"Yuzu," said Karin, flushing a little. "This is lip gloss."

"Well, duh. You are gonna kiss him, right?" asked Yuzu, arms akimbo.

"Well..." Karin shrugged. "I'm not gonna say no..."

"Then use it, and... here." Yuzu added a chain with a black pendant. "Now you're ready."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya was waiting downstairs, as promised, and Karin raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "Nice," she commented, taking in the pale blue shirt, black jacket and dark jeans. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on, making sure that the tickets were inside her pockets.

Like a Jack-in-the-box, Urahara emerged from a side door and grinned at both of them. "Naa, Ururu-chan is asking if should we be counting both of you for dinner?"

Karin shot him a Look. "No."

"We're not?" asked Hitsugaya in an aside after they had left the shop.

"I've found a nice Chinese restaurant near the theater," said Karin. "I'm assuming you like Chinese."

He shrugged nonchalantly, and followed Karin down the street. "So what movie are we watching?"

"The Dark Knight." And that was followed by an explanation of the previous film that lasted until they got to the bus stop. Along the way Karin waxed effusive about Christopher Nolan, _Batman Begins,_ and Christian Bale.

It turned out that the last movie Hitsugaya watched was _Citizen Kane_. A bemused Karin was regaled with a recount of Orson Welles' powerhouse performance, and though she was interested in the movie, she was more fascinated by Hitsugaya's passionate discussion of the sprawling epic.

"If you liked that story, I bet you'll love this one," said Karin. "I'll lend you the first one. It'd be awesome."

"Sounds good," Hitsugaya answered.

They alighted and, while they were on the way to the theater, they heard a loud exclamation. "That _can't_ be Toushirou!"

Karin covered her eyes. _Oh FUCK._

_:Language, girl.:_

_Shut up. You don't get to act as my big brother. And HE swears a hell of a lot more than I do._

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Hitsugaya had been accosted by a bunch of girls from her class, chief among which was Tina. They had gathered about the white-haired captain and some were coyly fluttering their hands or lashes. Karin rolled her eyes. It was a disgusting display, she felt, and wished she could just teach all of them a lesson. Say in karate, perhaps. She'd learned some from Tatsuki-nee-san, and she'd bet good money that all of them would scream bloody murder at a single broken nail.

The slim, pretty girl tossed her long plait over her shoulder coquettishly and remarked, "How have you been? It's been so long since we saw you last. Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan wouldn't tell us where you've gone to, the meanies."

"They weren't supposed to," said Hitsugaya in a bored tone.

"We've missed you," added one of Tina's hangers-on. "I mean, school is so tedious without someone cute in class, you know?"

Hitsugaya leveled her a glare. "You go to school to be educated," he remarked quietly. "I see you haven't been making use of the opportunity. Come on, Karin. I believe the movie is about to start."

Leaving behind the gaggle of girls appalled at his bad manners and then agape when he actually took her hand and pulled her towards the movie theater, Hitsugaya strolled off without a glance backwards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The movie was as good as Karin had heard. Hitsugaya seemed impressed also, and as they sauntered to the Chinese restaurant they discussed the nuances of the leads' performances.

"Heath Ledger died before this came out," sighed Karin. Then she perked up. "Could you meet him?"

"He'll be in North America," Hitsugaya countered. "And that is a really large Society. I wouldn't have the faintest idea where he landed."

"Hmm. Pity. It'd be nice to be able to tell him that I really enjoyed the show."

Hitsugaya gently remarked, "When you die, and you've entered Soul Society, you don't remember your human life."

Karin stared at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"But Dad-"

"Was a shinigami in a special gigai. Kurosaki-taichou merely returned to his state of being a shinigami." Hitsugaya rubbed his nose. "But I'm not sure about you or your brother, because both of you are shinigami representatives."

"Be interesting to find out," said Karin, leading the way into the restaurant. As they perused the menu, the girl wondered what was going through Hitsugaya's mind. "I mean, I'm gonna be a shinigami all my life. I'm sure you can find out for me along the way."

Hitsugaya peered over the top of the menu. "It's not fair that you have to fight hollows all your life, Karin."

"I didn't think of that when I started," Karin admitted. The waitress came over and took their orders, so Karin waited until she was gone before continuing, "It was necessary then, don't you see? I had to help then. And now, after the whole mess with Aizen and Ichimaru, I have the power and I'm gonna use it if I have to."

"Thing is, we have very few shinigami we can post out now," said Hitsugaya thoughtfully. He picked up a braised peanut, munched on it and brightened. "This is really good."

"It is. What about the few shinigami?"

"I mean that when it comes time to post shinigami to the human realm for patrols or ritual cleansing, Karakura Town will be low priority, since there is a number of strong shinigami equivalents here. Your brother, for one, Urahara, Sado-san, Inoue if she gets better. Ishida also, though I would prefer that Quincies no longer involve themselves at all."

"And me."

"And you." Hitsugaya inclined his head and sighed. "I would never have wished for you to carry the responsibilities, Karin."

Karin made a face. "You saying I'm incapable?"

"I'm saying that you have a life to live. Not... not burdens to carry." The captain looked genuinely remorseful.

To his surprise, Karin chuckled. "Newsflash, Hitsugaya Toushiro. I'm not gonna be carrying the burden alone," she commented nonchalantly. "You already listed all the help I can get if I needed them. Ichi-nii is going to college not far from here. Tatsuki-chan is damn kickass when she has to be, and Urahara is, well, my foster parent for the next few years at least. I'm gonna live my life, and this burden of protecting this town is part of that."

"You say that now," Hitsugaya said darkly, "but in two, three years, when you're going out on dates and you get the call to save some plus souls, when you're studying for a major exam and you're told to fight an incursion... You'll hate it."

Karin leaned forward on her elbows. "What are you saying then? Are you proposing to remove my shinigami powers?"

"That'll be-" He was interrupted by the food arriving and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "that'll be for the best. Unohana can do it, painlessly. Simply."

Karin stared at the captain in front of her. Then she took her cup of tea and flung it in his face, rising to her feet, and said evenly, "Screw you, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Then she ran out of the restaurant, heart pounding and a sour taste at the back of her throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya found the girl at the playground. Her jaw was set and tight, and she was staring at her feet as though it held secrets she wanted to unearth. He sighed and walked slowly up to her. "Karin."

She didn't look up at him but kicked her toes into the ground softly. "Toushiro."

"I was left to foot the bill."

"You have an income. You can afford that."

Hitsugaya exhaled loudly and said, "Yes, I can, and here's your takeaways." Handing her a packet, he then took a place on a swing. "What did I say wrong?"

"You," said Karin in a firm tone, finally meeting his gaze, "are an idiot."

"I definitely did not say _that_," he remarked calmly.

Karin huffed. "You are one of the few people who know how very difficult it was for me to get my powers," she said, teeth gritting, "and you just – propose – to take them away, like they mean nothing at all? How can you even suggest that? I am very aware that, well, you are _decades_ older than I am, and probably have a different perspective of things than I do – no, screw that probably, I'm sure you see things differently. But you have to consider me as well."

"Karin, a human's life is short enough without having to deal with souls and their problems."

"I've been seeing spirits since I was born, Toushiro. By the time I was three, I was conversing with my 'invisible friends' and only Ichi-nii understood what the hell I was doing!" Karin was on her feet, glaring down at the white-haired boy. "You understand how... how strange my life has been in other people's views, but you don't see that strange _is_ my life! My father is a shinigami, my brother became a shinigami representative, and I chose this route too. It is a legacy that I am claiming for my family, all right?"

Hitsugaya looked away and sighed again. "Precisely because you have had a strange life that I want them different for you. Look... You and I – this 'date' thing, even, it's not natural. It's abnormal. Beyond strange, and I don't- I don't even know how to say this."

With arms akimbo, Karin faced Hitsugaya. "I kissed you before, even knowing that you are shinigami. Non-human. I like you, I really do, and I'm pretty sure this counts as a first love. But I am also very aware that I'm only an adolescent, and that I'm gonna grow up, grow old, before you even reach your full height."

Hitsugaya frowned at that remark, but stayed silent otherwise. Karin went on.

"I just wish you could see this. See us, the way I do. I want my powers to stay with me, because with them I have met wonderful people, invisible friends to others but _real_ _people_ to me. To Ichi-nii. By telling me that removing my powers is better, you're removing my friends. And worst of all, you're suggesting that I silence Yuutsubame! My zanpakuto didn't just save my life, Hitsugaya, it saved Kira-nii's. If you had even thought, just a smidge, of the implications, you wouldn't have said what you did." She inhaled deeply and added, "So yeah. You're an idiot."

Hitsugaya was looking rather bemused by her torrent of words, but eventually he did crack a small smile. He stood up and said, "All right. I concede the point. But it does mean you're going to have a busy time in the future."

"Me?" Karin grinned, her anger vented. "I'm gonna leave it all to Ichi-nii until he says I can join in the fray... or if I feel like a workout."

The captain smirked. Then he got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So. We've watched a movie, we've – well, we didn't eat, but that's dinner. What's next?"

"Dinner," announced Karin. "I'm starving." She settled down and started unpacking the food from the bags from the restaurant.

"And then?"

Karin paused in the middle of opening the first package. She peered up at him, and then her cheeks reddened. "I dunno. I thought we could go to the games arcade, or maybe a walk down the riverside."

Hitsugaya sat down facing her. "The walk sounds good, but let's go the – what do you call that? - the games arcade. The next time you come to Soul Society to visit your father, we'll stroll through the Gotei's best gardens."

"Sounds good," said Karin, then her cheeks blushed deeply. "Um. Is that an invitation for a second date?"

"Yes."

Karin coughed. "I-I-I wasn't expecting you to be that frank!"

Hitsugaya shrugged, but there was a smile on his face. "As you said, you're going to grow older faster. But I think that, at least for these few years, since you're going to keep your shinigami powers... maybe we can have a few years of fun memories."

They shared a long look, and then Karin smiled happily. "Sure."

"Oh, and um. I don't usually do this, but..." Hitsugaya leaned forward and pressed his lips over hers, a brief and chaste kiss. "Thanks. For telling me I was an idiot, and for showing me that you do know what the hell you're going through."

Karin blinked a few times. "Oh. Okay." She thought over her words again, and added, "Uh, I think we had better not do that in Soul Society though."

"Why not?"

"Two words. Kurosaki Isshin."

"Please. Have you met me? I've yet to meet the person who can resist my charms."

"You have any? Wow..."

The two bickered and feasted, each aware that the sunset behind them was gloriously orange and golden and pink, and both decided that whatever the outcome, having this one was quite special enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this fic for so long! I'm continuing to clear the other fics :) The entirety of this will be posted in AO3 in 2013. Happy holidays!**


End file.
